


Dating... With Children

by JustAndrea



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, Dealing with your boyfriend's kids, First Meetings, M/M, More tags to be added when needed, while also learning to love said kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: Benjamin Draxum hardly considered himself a man of high social standing. Not because he was uncouth or unworthy of it, mind you, but simply because he didn't have much of a social life. Hard to have one when he usually spent his days at work, cooped up in a lab for so long that he often had his lunches in there, and his nights at home reading or doing research for more personal projects. But perhaps meeting handsome semi-retired movie star - as well as his four young sons - could change all that...





	1. Meeting at the Art Gallery

Benjamin Draxum hardly considered himself a man of high social standing. Not because he was uncouth or unworthy of it, mind you, but simply because he didn't have much of a social life. Hard to have one when he usually spent his days at work, cooped up in a lab for so long that he often had his lunches in there, and his nights at home reading or doing research for more personal projects.

The only real interactions he had were with his slightly-incompetent interns and with the occasional opponent whenever he decided to participate in amateur MMA fighting at a small ring downtown. (It was amazing how great legally punching a man’s face out could make you feel after a day of little to no success with your experiments that day.) But, perhaps that was why his benefactor for his research - a title he was _still_ sure she only held just so she could annoy him - invited him to be her plus one for the latest art gallery opening plus charity auction. Hmph, nothing more than an excuse to dress up and flaunt money, in his opinion.

“You need to get out more, Draxy~” She had told him on the phone, just one day before the event, “Let the fresh air flow through your hair and actually smile for once in your life!”

“I get out plenty,” he had argued, “And I doubt that there will be much to make me smile at an event like this.”

“You never know! One doesn't go to these events just go stare at the art, after all~” She giggled, easily reminding Draxum of a witch or a demon. “Besides, if you don't go, I’ll cut your funding down to a third of what it is now for the next quarter.”

“...You're a wicked woman, Arachna, I hope you know that.”

“Of course I do~ I’ll see you tomorrow night, Draxy!”

Draxum had slammed the phone down after that, too annoyed to even focus on his work for the next half hour or so. He cursed that woman, and silently hoped she went bankrupt one day, hardly caring how it would affect him.

But, unfortunately for him, a sudden stock market crash never happened, and he had been forced to leave work early the next day to insure that he wouldn't be late. Once home, he ate a quick supper of leftovers and put on the suit that he wore to practically all events when black tie wasn't required - a dark teal jacket and dress pants with a light blue shirt underneath and a gold colored tie bringing the look together. He also spent nearly twenty minutes braiding his auburn hair, figuring that Big Mama would complain if he kept it in a simple low ponytail.

After all that, he had driven over to the gallery, given his keys over to the valet, picked out a spot outside the building, and waited. ...And waited. ...And waited, until nearly half an hour had passed. Needless to say, if he hadn't been aggravated before, he sure was now.

Of course, because the universe loved to toy with him, the familiar gaudy purple limo finally drove up to the gallery just before Draxum had finally given up on his ‘date’ (ugh) making her appearance - and just before he could try and make an escape.

Morganna “Big Mama” Arachna stepped out of her limo, her red-framed glasses gleaming in the lights of the city as she grinned back at Draxum. “Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, dearie!” Draxum just glared back at her, his arms crossed. Mama simply ignored her date’s pouting and looped one of her thin arms around one of his buff ones. “Let’s go in, then, I'm sure the paparazzo are already wondering where I could be~” she told him as she lead them inside, her security team right behind her.

That had been nearly two hours ago. In that time, Big Mama had quickly abandoned him, instead choosing to gossip with a fellow old-money heiress. She did however station one of her security team right by the door, once again foiling Draxum’s attempts at heading home early. So, with a sigh, Draxum did his best to ‘enjoy’ himself.

This consisted of picking at whatever small snacks he had decided to try from the refreshments table, browsing at the art that he had no intentions of buying, going upstairs to briefly look at MORE art he had no intentions of buying, and finally finding a small spot in the corner of the museum where he could read the latest science-journal articles that he had downloaded onto his phone.

“What a waste of a night,” he mumbled as he read through the last article, “Ugh, at least she didn't insist on keeping me company all night.” Now THAT would've been torture. “Surely two hours is enough… Though, knowing her she'd make me stay until the last painting is sold…” He then gave a thoughtful hum. “I wonder if there's a back exit somewhere…”

“Why are you talking to yourself?”

Draxum blinked, looking up from his phone, only to see no one there. The feel of a tiny hand tugging on his pants brought his gaze back down to the floor, where a young boy stood. He was dark-skinned with bright eyes and curly hair that had been somewhat tied into a bun. The boy wore a bright orange and yellow kimono, the edges of the sleeves littered with small, faded stains. Spotting the half-eaten cookie in his hand, Draxum could easily guess what the stains were from.

After taking a small step back, Draxum replied with, “I was just thinking out loud.”

“Oh yeah, my brother does that sometimes too,” the boy nodded, understanding. Judging by his voice and speech, Draxum could guess that the child was at least five years old. Though, with how small the boy was, he wouldn't have blamed anyone for guessing that he was only three instead. “I like your hair!” He then said with a smile, “It's long an’ pretty!”

“Yes, I've noticed,” Draxum nodded, his attention already back on his phone. But as he switched from his ‘Books’ app to social media, he still felt the stare of tiny eyes on him. “...Was there anything else you needed?” He asked the boy, allowing himself to scowl slightly in the hopes of scaring the boy off without completely bringing him to tears. The last thing he needed tonight was a crying child.

But the boy didn't cry, nor did he leave. He just shrugged, and sat down next to Draxum as he finished off the dessert in his hand.

Draxum’s scowl deepened, annoyed at feeling obligated to stay now. If he tried to leave, the boy would probably try to follow him out, or at the very least try to make him stay. Would probably start to make a scene too, ugh… Whatever this kid wanted from him, Draxum wanted it taken care of right then and there.

“Was there something you needed?” He asked again, “Or did you just want to say hi?”

“Just wanted to say hi,” the boy replied quickly, “And to know why you were talking to yourself. But now I know.”

“Yes, you do. And you've also said hello.” The boy nodded, but still didn't move to get up from his spot. Draxum held back a frustrated growl. Alright, plan B then. After all, there was no way this child came to the museum by himself. “Why don't you go and find your mother,” he encouraged, “I'm sure she's-”

“I don't have a mom.”

“ _Fine_ , your father, then. Or nanny or-”

The boy nodded again. “Yeah, Papa’s somewhere downstairs I think. My brothers wanted more snacks, but I wanted to look at the art and talk to people.”

“Well, I think you should go find him now,” Draxum told him, “I'm sure he's wondering where you are, and we wouldn't want to worry him now, would we?”

The boy thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I don't wanna make him worried.” He stood up and brushed the crumbs off his hands before looking back up at the man next to him. “You wanna help me find him?”

“...Fine,” Draxum reluctantly agreed, suspecting that the child wouldn't take no for an answer, “But let's be quick about it, alright? No dawdling. We’ll just find your father and get you back to him, understand?” The boy grinned, and before Draxum even knew what was happening, he was jumping at him!

Despite being startled, Draxum still managed to catch him, and glared at the sneaky child when he settled into his arms. He opened his mouth to argue, but ended up giving a sigh instead, surrendering. If carrying him would get the kid out of his hair faster, so be it.

Remembering what he told him, Draxum headed down the stairs with the orange-dressed boy in tow. From the top, he couldn't see any families nor panicking fathers at the snack table, indicating that the boy’s family was probably already looking for him. ...Which would make finding them that much harder. Of course.

“See anyone familiar yet?” Draxum asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The boy looked around, a small frown on his face as he shook his head. Suddenly, a loud laugh caught both their attention.

“She's got pretty hair too,” the boy commented quietly as he stared at the woman in purple with shiny, silver locks of hair who was happily putting on a charming show for the press.

Draxum rolled his eyes, turning away from Big Mama before she saw him, knowing he'd never live it down if she saw him in this sort of situation. “Yeah, and she's got a big mouth too…” he mumbled.

They walked around for a couple minutes, keeping their eyes and ears open, until finally Draxum heard a voice - deep with a hint of a Japanese accent - rise above the rest, even at a distance. “Excuse me, have you seen a five year old wandering around here? He's wearing orange, and has curly black hair?”

After taking a moment to listen, Draxum figured out that the voice was coming from just up ahead, near the restrooms. Sure enough, as he rushed over there, he quickly spotted a tall (and if Draxum was being honest, handsome) man in a baby blue suit and red tie, with yellow tinted glasses to complete his ‘look’. Beside him were three children varying in height, all with dark skin and black hair. On the man’s right was a boy in a blue and yellow kimono with pale vitiligo patches around his eyes, and on his left were his other two children. One was about the size of the boy in blue, wearing a purple suit with a worn backpack and glasses. The other boy was dressed in a red suit, and was at least a foot taller than his brothers.

Yes, this has to be them. “Excuse me,” Draxum said, raising his own voice as he increased his pace, “Is this-?”

“Papa!” The boy in orange grinned and leapt right out of Draxum’s arms. He would've been lying if he said he didn't gasp at the action, a small part of him worried about the child injuring himself. But the man didn't even flinch, and instead stepped forward and caught his son with ease, as if the boy did this sort of thing all the time.

“ _There_ you are, Mikey!” The man sighed in relief, hugging his son tightly. The rest of his sons looked up at them with smiles, just as happy as their father was to see their brother back safely. “Michael, what have we told you about running off like that?”

Mikey pouted a bit, nuzzling into the crook of his father’s neck. “But I didn't leave the building this time. I just wanted to go see the art an’ see more people.”

“And we can still go look at the art, together as a family,” the man told him before making his tone a bit more stern, “But please promise me no more running off, otherwise we will go home, alright?”

“Kay…” “Thank you.” Unable to stay too mad at his son, the man gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, instantly putting a smile back on Mikey’s face. With that situation taken care of, he turned his attention back to Draxum. “And thank _you_ for finding him.”

“Well, it was more like he found me but, you're welcome,” Draxum nodded. Now that he was closer to him, Draxum could see more of the man’s features. His strong chin and smile, his bright slightly-mischievous eyes that were undeterred by any wrinkles that might have surrounded them, and the small streaks of grey in the man’s dark hair, making him look rather distinguished instead of just middle-aged. Yes, the man was certainly handsome, Draxum could admit, and… Sort of familiar.

Not wanting to seem like he was staring, Draxum glanced away as he continued. “It helps that this gallery isn't one of the bigger ones in New York, just one of the more exclusive ones.”

The man chuckled, setting Mikey down so he could talk with his brothers - the one in red already taking his hand so he couldn't run off again. “Tell me about it. But, unfortunately, I don't think space matters much to a child. You give them a second, and they'll run off in the blink of an eye.”

“Seems like you've got your hands full,” Draxum commented. The man nodded, letting just a bit of fatigue slip into his expression, though it did nothing to cancel out his happiness.

“What can I say?” He shrugged, “‘Having your hands full’ is pretty much a father’s job description. But, it's the job I want so, what can you do?” A bit sappy, maybe, but Draxum still found himself smiling back at the man, just a little. “Anyway, thank you again for your help.” He held out his hand. “Name’s Lou, by the way.”

“Lou…” Draxum repeated as he extended his own hand, and as they shook, it came to him. “Wait, are- Are you Lou Jitsu?”

Lou smirked, his glasses gleaming slightly as he tilted his head. “You know, I wondered if anyone would recognize me tonight. You a fan?”

“Hardly,” Draxum smirked back, “As far as I'm concerned, most of your movies are too cheesy even for ironic enjoyment. Though, the action scenes are usually the most impressive parts.” He had seen the man’s skills in other forms too, like in demonstrations or on talk show segments on tv a few years ago. He certainly wasn't the best actor, but the man certainly knew how to fight. (Had strong muscles and a pretty decent figure too, if Draxum remembered correctly.)

Choosing to focus on the positive part, Lou laughed again. “Yeah well, that's what happens when you do your own stunts. Much more of an impressive show~” Once they finally released each other’s hand, Lou crossed his arms, striking a bit of a subtle pose. “So, what can I call you?”

“Draxum,” he replied simply, “Dr. Draxum.”

“Well-” “Wait!” The two men glanced down at the boy in purple now staring up at them. “Did you say doctor?” He asked, “Have you ever cut someone open?”

“Donnie!” His red brother whispered, giving him a small nudge.

“What, Raph? That's what doctors do!” Donnie scowled back, “It's how they fixed Leo’s arm when he broke it.”

The boy in blue leaned over and quickly argued, “It was that tree that broke my arm, Donnie, not me! Would’a made it to the top if it wasn't for the branch!” Donnie just rolled his eyes while Mikey giggled at his older brothers’ antics.

“I'm afraid I'm not that kind of doctor,” Draxum answered, “I'm more of a scientist, actually. I study genetics and biochemistry with a bit of biology mixed in.” Realizing this might have been a bit too complex for a child, he added, “I try to figure out what makes people and other things the way they are, as well as how to possibly improve them. But no, no cutting people open for me.”

However, Donnie was hardly disappointed. If anything, he looked MORE excited and impressed. “Well, looks like you've earned yourself a fan, doctor,” Lou said, clearly amused.

Draxum gave a small chuckle. “I suppose so.” As annoying as children could be, he could admit that these boys were sort of endearing, in a way.

But even charming children could still be impatient and insistent, especially younger ones, “Can we go see the art now, Papa?” Mikey asked, already trying to pull away from his oldest brother’s grip and run off once again.

Lou nodded. “Yes yes, Mikey, we will go see the art.” The boys each gave a small cheer, eager to finally get going again after such a long and worrying delay. Knowing his good deed for the night was done, Draxum began to back away when a small hand grabbed onto him once more.

“You can come see the art too, Dr. Draxum!” Mikey insisted, “We can all see it together!”

Draxum hesitated. “Well, I-”

“Yeah, come on!” Raph agreed, the twins nodding along with him.

“You can keep talking to Dad about grown up stuff,” Leo offered.

“And you can talk to US about science stuff!” Donnie added.

“Yeah!” Mikey grinned, “It’ll be fun, right?” “Really fun!” “Super fun-!”

“Alright boys, settle down.” Lou took a moment to gently pull them all back before looking back up at Draxum, his slightly-cocky smile a bit softer now. More inviting, though not insistent, letting him know that he wouldn't be forced to stay if he didn't want to. Draxum definitely appreciated that. “Well, what do you say, Doc? Do you feel like putting up with us for a bit longer?”

Draxum looked at the family, and then at the front door. Sure enough, one of Big Mama’s guards were still there, causing him to still feel a twinge of annoyance despite his change of mood. He really did feel like heading home and curling into silent solitude with an old science fiction novel he had been meaning to finish for some time now.

...But, if he HAD to stay there, he knew for a fact that there was much worse and much more annoying company he could have… Turning back around, he allowed himself to give Lou a small smile in return as he gave his answer. “I guess I could accompany you all for another hour or so.”

The kids cheered again while Lou just grinned. “Well then, what are we waiting for?” And just like that, Draxum was led back upstairs, making sure to take small steps on the way, lest he trip over any tiny humans as he walked. He also felt a hand - one much bigger than a child’s - brush past his, just for a moment... He tried not to think about it too much.

Instead he focused on the art, and the idle chatter of the children that now surrounded him. They’d ask him questions occasionally, about the paintings or about his line of work as a scientist (Donnie especially focused on the latter). Naturally, he answered the questions as best he could, not minding them after a while. It helped that Lou also remained interested in the conversation, offering his own comments and answers and even questions.

True, the semi-retired action film star wasn’t much of an artisan - in fact, Draxum was starting to wonder how he managed to get an invite to this event in the first place - but at least he was enjoyable to listen and talk to. A bit over the top, yes, but not yet obnoxious and instead settling around entertaining.

They jumped from topic to topic as they went around the exhibit, and even when there was a pause, it was a comfortable sort of silence. They stayed to watch the auction for a bit, but after Raph tried to bid on a stylized painting of various reptiles and his brothers started getting bored, Lou and Draxum decided it was time to call it a night. While he knew he didn’t need to, Draxum still stayed just long enough to walk the family of five outside to the valet.

The kids said their goodbyes (with Mikey even giving Draxum’s legs a quick hug) before racing to the car, leaving the two men alone. Not one for awkward goodbyes, Draxum simply gave Lou a small nod before sticking his hand out

Lou stared at it for a moment, and then produced a pen so fast that Draxum almost thought he pulled it out of thin air, and took the other man’s hand before he could pull it back. Draxum raised an eyebrow. “What, repaying me with an autograph?” he asked, holding back a smirk.

“Nope. Something even better.” Not bothering to explain any more, Lou wrote down what he needed to before turning on his heel and walking to his car. Draxum looked at his palm, and-

“...Seriously?” Draxum said flatly, eyes going from the phone number in his hand to Lou, who just gave him a wink before ducking into the car and driving away. Draxum scoffed, shaking his head. Honestly, what was this, some cheesy 80s rom-com? “...Guess I should’ve suspected that from a movie star...”

He stared at the numbers in his hand, memorizing them within a few seconds but only putting his hand down when he heard sharp footsteps coming up behind him. “Well well~ I didn’t see you bidding, but it looks like you’re still taking home a sweet souvenir, hm?”

“And here I thought you had abandoned me for the night,” Draxum replied, “But it looks like I wasn’t that lucky.”

“Oh, I think you were VERY lucky~” Big Mama giggled, “Don’t think I didn’t see all of you. He certainly was a looker, and those babies of his were abso-tivitilly adorable~!”

Draxum glared at her, but Big Mama didn’t even flinch. “What, am I wrong?” He said nothing, and began walking as soon as he saw his own car pull up.

“I’ll see you at the next budget negotiations, and I _expect_ to see all of my funds accounted for until then, Arachna.”

“But of course! I’m a woman of my word,” Mama assured, “Oh, and don’t you worry that pretty, silly head of yours, Draxy. If I invite you to any more evenings out, I’ll be sure to check the guest list ahead of time.”

“I’d rather you promise to never speak to me again.” Again, his words just bounced off the heiress, for both of them knew who _really_ had the power in their business arrangement, and she just waved as he drove off. But, for once, Draxum didn’t let his annoyance towards the woman ruin his night.

...Instead, he remained annoyed at the part of him that actually wouldn’t mind a couple more evenings with a certain someone. The part of him that kept thinking about the numbers in his hand, and the bright smile that refused to leave his mind...


	2. Dinner Dates and Scientific Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, WOW! Thank you all so much! I wasn't sure how many people would enjoy this, but all the positive feedback this story has gotten really helped my motivation with getting the next chapter out asap despite how busy I've been lately. Shout outs in particular to Doodlegal626, Twily654, himbolovinghimbo, neutralbrick and 2ilver8ox for your comments, and thank you to EVERYONE for your kudos ^v^
> 
> Alright, onto the next chapter!

“...What’ve you got there, baby?”

Mikey smiled, and held the drawing - consisting of crayon, marker AND a bit of paint - up for his father to see. “Lots of drawings!” he replied, “Didn't wanna choose one, so I made ‘em all! Like this guy here is a super cool dragon, an’ here's his friend who’s a turtle that can skateboard, and this is a bee that's always makin’ up words and making people spell them!”

“Heh, I'm sure I know what that's inspired from,” Lou chuckled, remembering how Raph shared that his class was having a spelling bee a couple weeks ago. He sat and listened to his youngest explain each doodle, nodding and making quick comments of his own as he did so.

“And that's all I really have so far,” Mikey finished, setting the paper down, “but I think I wanna try to add a few more drawings. Maybe some stickers too, THEN it'll be perfect!”

“Alright,” Lou nodded, “But when you're finished, would you please clean off the table? Remember, we have company coming over tonight.”

“Oh yeah! Don't worry, Papa, I will!”

“Good,” Lou smiled, ruffling his curly hair and making the boy giggle, “Thank you.”

“I'm glad Dr. Draxum is coming over,” Donnie spoke up from the beanbag, looking up from his textbook, “I wanna talk to him more about science stuff. And look!” He held up his book - ‘The Building-Blocks of Life’. “I'm reading up on genetics too! And I'm pretty sure I’ll be about as smart as him on it by the time I'm finished.”

Amused, Lou raised an eyebrow. “I didn't realize they were teaching genetics in the first grade.”

“They aren't. I finished my work early and got to go to the library again.” “Ah.” Lou made another mental tally in his head. The school hadn't said anything yet, but if this kept up, he'd have to go there himself and look into possibly moving Donatello up to Raph’s grade. “Can you believe that some kids aren't even interested in looking at the big kid section of books? Or at the non-fiction section? Those are the best sections!”

“Heh, no, I can't. But then it's a good thing that you can appreciate them.” He began to stand up, but stopped when his ears picked up on something. Some quiet whispers, a couple soft footsteps… The martial artist smirked, and prepared himself.

After a couple seconds, he felt something heavy run into him, slamming him to the carpeted floor. He let out an “OOF!”, unable to help himself, while giggles filled his ears. “I got you, Pop!” Raph grinned, “You're pinned!”

“Oh, are you sure?” Lou asked, “because I think-” He twisted his body quickly, knocking a surprised Raphael off before scooping him up into his arms, making the boy squeal. “That _I_ have YOU!” Raph squirmed in his father’s grip while Lou gave him a couple quick noogies before kissing him on the top of his head.

“ _Daaaad_ _!_ ” Raph groaned, sticking his tongue out. Lou just laughed, letting the boy go.

“Told ya you couldn't beat him, Raphie,” Leo said, grinning at the whole scene as he sat on the arm of his pop’s chair, growing legs swinging, “He's like, the best fighter in the whole world!”

“Yeah well, I still pinned you for a second, right Pop?”

“Mm-hm,” Lou nodded, “Though next time, make sure to actually pin them once you have them on the floor. Don't just sit on them, but try putting your hands and weight on their shoulders. Makes it harder for them to move, slows them down some.” After a moment, he added “But, maybe don't try to tackle our guest tonight, hm?”

“Heh, I won't.” “Good. Now why don't you and your brother wash up?” Raph and Leo both glanced down at their grass and dirt covered limbs, grimaced at them and dashed out of the room.

Still chuckling a bit to himself, Lou picked himself off the floor and headed back into the kitchen. He had already started prepping a couple dishes, but he still had plenty left to do for their meal. His smile softened a bit as he thought about their guest…

It had taken five days for Draxum to call him. In that time, Lou had tried looking him up online. Draxum’s social media was pretty standard, nothing offensive or red-flag raising but nothing too interesting either. The only other piece of the man online was a brief biography on his lab’s research site along with a photo - where he had a _very_ serious and professional expression on his face. A far cry from the fairly casual man he had met at the art gallery.

When he did finally call, it had been late at night, just after he'd put the boys to bed and right before heading to bed himself. Lou had wondered if perhaps this was planned, as a sort of “welp, I tried calling but there was no answer, oh well” type of thing. But Lou had answered, and much to his (and certainly to Draxum’s) surprise, they had ended up talking for a couple hours.

The conversation had started out pretty slow and standard. Lou asked how his day at work was, and Draxum asked how he and the boys were doing. After a while though, things became a little more natural, and their conversation almost became more of a banter. They’d go back and forth, discussing their favorite forms of entertainment, hobbies they enjoyed, and even sharing a couple personal anecdotes. And after all that, there was no way Lou wasn't going to end the call by inviting him over.

Draxum told him he'd have to check his schedule. It only took until the next morning for Draxum to text, letting him know that he would be free the following weekend. Again, Lou couldn't help but wonder if Draxum actually had to check his schedule or if he just didn't want to appear too eager, but said nothing. Instead, he simply gave him a date, time and his home address, and let him know that he was looking forward to it.

Lou had to admit, Draxum wasn't usually his type, but he was still unique enough to catch the ex-movie star’s interest. After all, how many buff science-type bookworms did one meet in their life? Draxum was certainly intelligent, and had a bit of a dry wit but never seemed like a snob. He was a bit stiff but not boring, spoke his mind and, if Lou was really being honest, was _so_ hot. (Again, buff bookworms. Who knew?) Plus, his kids really seemed to like him too. In Lou’s opinion, that last bit was the most important one of all. So, with all that in mind, Lou just figured: “Eh, why not?”

It was funny how often that phrase came up during the big decisions in his life - like when he had decided that he wanted to try being a father when almost everything else in his life seemed hollow, and ended up adopting four kids instead of just one.

\---------

Draxum looked at his watch. 5:17. A bit early but, wasn't that better than being late? Really, it was a good sign he was there at all, given that he was still a bit surprised at himself for even accepting the invite. ...Not that spending more time with Lou was necessarily a _bad_ idea...

He then glanced up at the house he was now in front of. Having never actually been invited to a celebrity’s home before, he hadn't quite been sure what to expect. But a medium sized, cozy looking and slightly run-down home in Brooklyn certainly was a bit of a surprise. Maybe making action movies didn't pay as well as Draxum thought.

Still, he kept these comments to himself as he went up the walkway that was littered with chalk drawings and up to the door, knocking twice. It took a couple moments for someone - one of the boys, the one with light patches of skin around his eyes who was wearing a blue tee - to open the door. “You know the password?” He asked.

Draxum’s expression twisted slightly in annoyance, but he kept his cool. “Open says me?” He guessed.

“Mm nnnnope, sorry.” With that, the door was slammed in his face. From the other side, he could hear more young voices, scolding and lightly arguing with each other. The door opened again, and one boy had become four. “I was just joking!” Leo insisted while Donnie continued to glare.

“Hi, Dr. Draxum!” Mikey greeted with a wave.

“Sorry about my dumb brother-” “Hey!” “You can come on in,” Raph added.

Draxum nodded. “Thank you,” he said, moving his arm a bit so he could reveal more of the small box he had been carrying. “If you hadn't let me in when you did, this probably would have melted.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “Wait, you brought cake?! Well you should’a said so!”

With a ghost of a smile on his face, Draxum walked inside. The living room to the Jitsu home was inviting and very much in-use, but not the cluttered and messy space that Draxum had been worried it might have been. There was a reclining chair, a love seat, two kid-sized beanbags, a coffee table with several colorful marks now permanently on it, and a flat screen tv that was playing some cartoon. There were a couple toys on the floor, though not enough that Draxum had to worry about tripping over anything, as well as a few framed pictures on the wall. One of Lou at what looked like some award ceremony, one of him with a Chinese woman (ex wife, perhaps?) and of course, one of him with his children that looked like it was taken just a couple years ago.

“Hey, Doc!” a voice called from the kitchen, bringing Draxum out of his thoughts, “How’s it going? You find the place alright?”

“Yes, there's this wonderful thing called a gps that really helps,” Draxum dryly replied.

Lou chuckled, smiling at him over his shoulder, and blinking when he saw the ice cream cake in the taller man’s hands. From the look of the packaging, he could guess that it came from a pretty high end bakery. “Oh, you didn't have to bring anything.”

“Well, you said you were making supper, I figured the least I could do was bring dessert,” Draxum told him, “Should I just put this in the fridge, then?”

“Yeah, go right ahead.” Draxum did, and then sat down at the table. He noticed that Lou was just in a loose fitting, pale yellow tee and some jeans. Immediately, he felt overdressed, even if he himself was just in a button-up long sleeve shirt and some dark khakis. Still, Draxum tried to look as ‘casual’ as possible, but clearly it wasn't working by the way Lou kept glancing back at him from the kitchen counter

“I'm glad you could make it, by the way,” Lou spoke up, trying to break the ice a little, “I'm sure you get pretty busy, being a scientist and all.”

“Actually, unless I hit a big breakthrough or doing work on a time sensitive project, it's pretty much a nine-to-five job most of the time,” Draxum replied, “The work stays steady, at least.” Lou nodded, and went back to his cooking. Not wanting to risk falling into uncomfortable silence once again, Draxum decided to ask something that had been on his mind since they first met. “And what do you do for a living these days, given that your last film was in, what, the early 2000s?”

Rather than being offended or caught off guard, Lou just smirked. “...You sure you're not a fan of my films?”

“Definitely not,” Draxum retorted so quickly that it made Lou laugh

“If you say so! Anyway, yeah, that was about the time I moved from LA to here. I was smart about my last few paychecks, so I pretty much live off my savings.

Draxum blinked. “...Seriously?”

“Seriously. Though, I know I can't use ALL of it - I know at least one of my kids is going to be going to college - so I do odd jobs when I need to. Make appearances at conventions, do a quick commercial or two sometimes- heh, last year I was even paid to play on a gameshow. A stagehand kept an eye on the boys as they watched me play from the audience, I won some money for a charity, and then the next day I took them to Disneyland. Used most of that paycheck to do it, too. So, I guess you could call me a bit of a sellout.” Though judging by his tone, Lou didn't seem bothered by this at all.

“I don't think anyone could really blame you for taking less time consuming work,” Draxum offered, “Still, do you ever miss making movies, as cheesy as they are?” Or rather, were.

Lou thought for a moment as he tossed the last few ingredients into the frying pan. “...Yeah,” he admitted, “I do. Though, there are plenty of things about the industry that I definitely _don't_ miss, and besides…” His smile softened a bit. “I've got plenty of other things to occupy my time.”

Suddenly, there was a shout. Turning in surprise, Draxum looked through the doorway and watched as Donnie tackled a laughing Leon to the floor. “...Speaking of which, do you know that your kids are tackling each other?”

“Oh yeah, they do that sometimes,” Lou nodded, not even moving from the counter, “Boys will be boys and all that. They're going to roughhouse no matter what I say, and as long as they follow the rules, I usually don't need to step in.”

“Rules?”

Setting down his stirring spoon, Lou counted them off his fingers. “No holding anyone down for more than a couple seconds, no using force to get someone to play what you want to play, if someone says they don't want to wrestle then just leave them be, and no making anyone cry. They're good boys, so that last one is usually punishment enough when they accidentally break it.”

“Ah, I see,” Draxum nodded. Well, that was one way to teach kids how to control their strength and think about their actions. Still, he wondered how Lou would go about things once his sons got a little older and possibly became interested in following in their father’s martial arts footsteps.

It didn't take much longer for their supper to be finished. The kids came to the table without even needing to be called, smelling the food and eager to eat as well as being excited to talk with their guest again. While Raph and Leo told Lou all about the latest exciting climax in their cartoon, Mikey shared one of his drawings with Draxum, who could only stare at it.

“It's, uh…” He tilted his head a bit, staring at the mess of bright colors and scribbles. What on earth was it supposed to be? A natural disaster mixed with a rainbow? “...Very nice, yes.

Mikey beamed. “Really?! Which one is your favorite?”

Shoot, there was more than one drawing there? Well, that at least explained why everything was so cluttered. “Er, well…” He focused a little more on the drawing, and try to find anything that resembled something other than a blob or a tumbleweed to him. “I like this… Cat. Yes, this cat over in the corner, with the… Ice cream on it?”

Mikey looked back at the paper. “That's not a cat.” “Oh, sor-” “But that's a good idea!” The boy gave Draxum another bright smile. “I’ll draw you a kitty with ice cream later, kay?”

“Heh, very well,” Draxum nodded, relieved that he didn't offend the young artist.

“-And then, they used the magic sword, and blasted the bad guys right into the sky!” “Yeah, and the main hero guy said the BEST thing afterwards! He's soooo cool!”

“Well of course, he IS the main hero, after all” Lou chuckled, setting the last of the dishes down at the table, “Donnie, please put your book away now.”

Donnie frowned, reluctantly closing his half-finished textbook. “Fine…” As he placed it back into his ever-present backpack, Draxum managed to catch the book’s title.

“Genetics, hm?” He asked, smiling a bit. Perhaps the boy had been inspired. “Enjoying it so far?” Donnie nodded, keeping his eyes on the silverware in front of him.

The meal was fairly simple. A baked fish as the main course, with fried rice and an easy-to-make salad as the sides. Still, what it lacked in uniqueness, it more than made up for in good flavor. “I'm usually not much of a fish eater, but this is quite good,” Draxum commented, after only a couple bites.

“Mm-hm,” Lou smirked, “I'm not _just_ a handsome actor-martial artist, after all. I know how to cook.” Draxum just rolled his eyes, mildly amused at his date’s cockiness.

“You should try eatin’ the fish and the rice at the same time,” Raph advised, “They go really good together!”

Draxum was the type to keep his food, as well as the tastes and textures, separate while he ate, but he did try the combination once just to appease the eldest Jitsu child. As he continued to eat, Draxum kept glancing over at Donatello out of the corner of his eye. The boy in purple nibbled and picked at his food, fidgeting a bit and staying silent. Certainly different from the eager and inquisitive boy Donnie had introduced himself as, so what had brought on this sudden shyness?

Was it something Draxum had said? He couldn't think of anything that could've been taken as discouragement or dismissal. So, maybe Donnie just didn't care for his field of science but didn't want to offend Draxum by saying so? No, that didn't seem right either. So then, what-?

He noticed Leo leaning over, whispering to Donnie for a moment before being nudged away. Rather than being annoyed, Leo just looked a bit concerned while his twin just looked… Embarrassed? An epiphany went off in Draxum’s mind. So THAT was why Donnie wasn't talking to him.

“Donnie,” he began, getting the boy’s attention, “I was wondering if you had any thoughts on your research so far?”

Donnie continued to squirm, squeezing his fists in his lap. “I-I mean, I'm still reading through the book so, so I'm not really an expert on it yet.” Truth be told, while he liked all sciences, he had really taken a shine to robotics and technology the most. “But talking to you ‘bout it before gave me a good head start, and I know the basics of it already and, um…”

“Yes…?”

“A-And, I…” Donnie scowled before suddenly shouting, “I have a scientific theory! A-About genetics, I mean.”

Draxum nodded, keeping composed (because, wow, even he could admit this was kind of adorable). “May I hear about it?” he asked, making sure to keep his voice neutral to avoid sounding patronizing, knowing that a child as smart as Donnie would definitely notice.

“Well… O-Our genes are inherited from our birth parents, right? So we only have a possibility of getting what they, or the rest of their people in their family, had. But, maybe there could be a way to, um, switch out genes somehow? Maybe with gene samples from other people, or with genes made by scientists, and then those new cells could develop and make whatever kind of person with whatever features they wanted.” Donnie winced a bit once he was finished, and waited for Draxum’s reaction.

The scientist hummed. “Well, that is a sound theory. Perhaps a bit difficult to test at the moment, but I can understand the basis of it, as well as see how it could be possible one day.” Donnie’s eyes widened. He stared back at Draxum, and began to grin widely, as if he had just received the best compliment ever. Draxum held back a chuckle. “Would you like to discuss this theory further?” “Yeah!”

Unsurprisingly, once Draxum began sharing the concept of gene mutation, the conversation devolved into a mix of scientific theorizing with some sci-if-esque levels of speculation (Donnie) and a debate over which animal features and mutations would be best to mix with people (the rest of the boys). Still, the discussion was no less enjoyable, to the kids or to Draxum.

And as for Lou, he just watched and listened, a warm smile on his face. This may have been their first shared meal together, but Draxum already felt like a seat at the table that had always somehow been there

\----------

“...I think I just made it impossible for your kids to go to sleep tonight.”

“Eh, they've had worse sugar rushes. Trust me, this is nothing. Besides, they'll burn it all up soon enough.”

The remaining slices of the ice cream cake had already been placed back into the fridge, and because it was still somewhat light out, the boys had been allowed to go play outside for a while. So, they raced out the door, leaving their father and his date to watch by the window while they started playing what Draxum could only describe as a mixed up version of soccer and cricket.

He wasn't even sure if they were keeping score. All he could tell was that the game involved running all around the small yard, using foam swords and hockey sticks to hit a ball as well as kicking it with their feet. Either way, they all seemed to enjoy it, with Raph happily teaming up with Mikey and offering him a piggyback ride whenever his youngest brother struggled to keep up.

Draxum hummed, taking a small sip from the tea Lou had made for him before setting the cup back down. “Your kids are definitely unique.”

“Heh, they sure are,” Lou agreed, “They really are good boys… And they really like you, you know.”

Draxum nodded. It was still sort of hard to believe himself, given how he often thought of children as nothing more than tiny annoyances. Yes, Lou’s kids were loud, and strange, and still a tiny bit annoying. But they were also clever and endearing, and even a little cute. So, he had no real problems with them liking him, or with liking them in return.

“...And,” Lou began, taking a step closer, suddenly making Draxum _very_ aware of his presence, “I really like you too.”

“I-...” That was all Draxum could get out as he turned from the window, looking Lou directly in the eyes now. The handsome (‘ugh, why did he have to be so handsome,’ Draxum thought to himself, knowing this would all be so much easier if he wasn't) man stared back at him, lips curled into an honest smile. No cockiness or playing up his ego, Lou simply wanted him to know how he felt.

“And I mean it too. And uh, heh, no pressure or anything but… I hope the feeling’s mutual.” Draxum didn't say anything, but he didn't look away either. Lou took another slow step forward. Close enough together to do so now, Draxum dared himself to take his hands.

“I think… That's a possibility,” Draxum told him quietly, finally finding the words to reply.

Lou smiled, letting out a soft chuckle that made Draxum’s heart leap a bit. “Good to know…” They were closer now, enough for Draxum to see himself in Lou’s glasses. He told himself that he wasn't the kind of man to kiss on the first date, but Lou was making it SO tempting!

Their faces were getting closer, with Draxum’s own feeling much too warm. He placed his hands on the shorter man’s chest… And gently pushed him away.

The ex-action star blinked, the intimate mood gone in an instant, suddenly leaving him feeling cold. Still, despite his disappointment, Lou backed away.

“...It’s getting late,” Draxum stated, “I should probably get going.” He didn't waste time moving past Lou, now standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

Lou nodded. “Right, of course. Well, thanks again for coming over. I had a nice-”

“I’m-” Draxum suddenly began to say, still refusing to look back at him, “I’m… Available next weekend, as well. So, perhaps you could come over to my place and we could have dinner there.” He paused for a moment before adding, “Just the two of us. It, it's the least I could do, cooking for you in return.”

“...” Lou’s grin returned. So there WAS going to be a next time! “Yeah, that sounds great! Just text me a time and your address and I’ll be there!”

Draxum nodded. “I will.”

“Heh, I’ll be looking forward to our next appointment, Dr. Draxum.”

Even with the light blush still in his cheeks, Draxum turned back around halfway, scoffing at him. “You don't have to keep calling me that. I have a first name, I won't be offended if you use it.”

Despite his internet search on the man, Lou continued to be coy. “You never told me it, Dr. Tall, Dark and Handsome.”

His date rolled his eyes, sighing slightly. He was tall, definitely, but he wasn't anywhere near dark. His skin just barely had a tan! “It's Benjamin. Benjamin Draxum.”

“Ah. Well, Ben, I’ll see you next week.” Draxum nodded, hesitating for only a moment before moving once more. Lou followed him to the front door, and they each gave a quick good night before Draxum left.

“Heh, a second date,” Lou told himself, still grinning about it, “How about that?” With his steps light and earlier disappointment being unable to touch his now sky-high mood, Lou went into his backyard and began trying to wrangle up his kids and get them back inside for pajamas and teeth brushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Baron can be both a title and an actual first name but like, they called him The Baron in the show during that (amazing) musical number so I'm just gonna say that's canon!Draxum's title and not his name, hence why I gave him a different first name in this story. Just wanted to point that out. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter! ^v^


	3. Not So Perfect Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to SittingInACoffeeShop, freetalkn657 and himbolovinghimbo for your comments ^v^ Comments are definitely appreciated! So thank you to you all, as well as to the people who have left kudos. Enjoy the chapter!

To the few people who knew Draxum well, they could say with ease that the man was definitely a perfectionist. Not just in his work and scientific process, but in everything. From presenting himself to others (despite how anti-social he tended to be), to the daily chores he did, to the food he made for himself. Anything less than perfect was an annoyance, an aggravation. Perfection was control, and Draxum could only seem to let himself feel relaxed and satisfied (or at least, as close to those things as he could get) when he felt like he was in total control.

Naturally, his perfectionism had began to slip into his dating life, as well.

Despite already having a recipe in mind when he invited Lou over to his place, Draxum had still ended up spending a good chunk of his work days that week going through various online recipes, just in case there was something better. He did however hold himself back from texting Lou if he had any preferences or allergies, figuring that he would have told him that from the beginning if there was anything to worry about. Besides, Lou had cooked him a good meal without any assistance, and Draxum felt obligated to do the same. To show that he could… and to just make Lou smile that cheesy, over-confident grin of his.

Draxum groaned, shaking his head a bit at his own eagerness. What was he, a head-over-heels teenager? Pushing the feelings down for what was at least the dozenth time that day, Draxum exited out his current tab and went back to his actual work.

“Um, Dr. Draxum?” a voice said from over his shoulder, “I have those test results you needed.” Draxum turned his chair slightly to look at one of his interns. A college graduate, short and lanky with a head of pitch black hair that stuck up slightly, who was eager to both please and learn. A bit too eager, if Draxum was being honest, but at least the kid paid attention and was fairly competent.

“Good,” he said, taking the paperwork, “Now, have either you finished-?”

“Reading those new reports and picking out relevant info?” another voice from his other side finished for him, “Yep! Got ‘em right here, boss!”

“ _Doctor_ ,” Draxum corrected, narrowing his eyes a bit. His other intern was about on the same level of competence and eagerness as his partner - they even looked similar, with this one being a bit rounder and having more neatly combed black hair - though a bit of an airhead at times. Draxum would often catch him (sometimes both of them, if whatever they were doing was entertaining enough) on his phone, and if it weren’t for the fact that their field of study at the research lab was already understaffed and he didn’t have any other choices for interns, he would’ve kicked them out within their first week.

“Ah, right, sorry,” the other intern nodded, handing over the papers. Draxum took them and glanced over both it and the lab results. Once he determined that there weren’t any obvious errors and that they were indeed what he had asked for, he dismissed them with a silent nod and went back to his own data.

As they walked back to their own desks, the two interns shared a look. “...So, hey, you wanna know something weird? Just before I went over there, I saw him looking at recipes! _Again_! Something is up.”

“Man, nothing has to be ‘up’. Maybe this is just a new hobby he's trying out. With all the cooking shows out there, lots of people are getting into cooking! Or hey, maybe he's planning on leaving science and becoming a chef or whatever.”

“Whaaat? No way! He loves science stuff, he's not going to just walk away from it! ...You know what I think? I think he's looking all this stuff up because he's getting ready for a da-”

“ _Huginn_ . _Muninn_.”

Hugh Huginn and Matthew Muninn both froze, wincing. “...Huh. So he _does_ know our names,” Muninn whispered in awe. Huginn elbowed him sharply.

“If you two want to waste your time gossiping, you can take it back to the university you came from,” Draxum told them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, “But if you wish to still work here, then I'd suggest you both get started on your next assignments. _Now_.”

“O-Of course, sir- er, Doctor!” Huginn grabbed his partner’s arm and quickly led the way back to their separate desks.

Draxum held back a sigh, still scowling as he turned back to his papers. “Fools,” he muttered under his breath.

\--------------

When Friday finally came around, Draxum once again left an hour earlier than usual, making sure he had plenty of time to both prepare for their meal as well as make up for any interruptions or issues he could possibly run into while cooking (as well as New York traffic).

Thankfully, luck seemed to be on his side that day, and he made it home within the hour. Upon entering his home, Draxum glanced around his apartment, just to make sure that there was nothing he needed to tidy up. A bit of a pointless task, given that he always kept his apartment spotless, but a thoughtful one nonetheless.

His two bedroom apartment (one room for his home gym and the other to sleep in) was one of the higher end ones in Manhattan, being just a few blocks away from Times Square. It wasn't a penthouse, but it still felt spacious enough to feel comfortable. His home had hardwood floors all throughout the living room and small kitchen, and the walls were painted a pale blue, free of any sort of paintings or decorations with the exception of Draxum’s framed doctorate. Near his already dusted and organized bookcase was a large window, teal curtains closed like always. A dark blue couch, a black coffee table, and a decent-sized television brought the minimalist room together, adding just a bit of comfort to the space.

Satisfied with how his place looked, Draxum then walked over to his kitchen, the recipe he had chosen saved on his phone and the ingredients he needed already in his home. Granted, he already knew the recipe well, but he still didn't want to leave any room for error. In a way, second dates (or was it third? Did the art gallery count?) were even more important than the first, given that now there were even more concrete expectations of the other person, as well as certain goals they both wanted to meet...

“Focus,” he told himself, once again pulling his mind away from thoughts of the other man (and just how close they had been the last time they saw each other, how they had almost-). Taking a moment to clear his mind and tighten his ponytail, he began preparing his perfect date night dish: Steaks with potato gratin and a white wine sauce, certainly a meal that was both delicious and impressive. Yes, he could just see the look on Lou’s face when he- no, _no_ , damn it Draxum, _focus_!

First the potatoes, which Draxum made quick work of, peeling them with ease. Slicing them and mixing up the butter and creme didn't take too much time either. He watched the flames of the stove carefully, and knew just when to turn down the heat to avoid burning them. Really, while ‘chef’ certainly wasn't one of the first words Draxum would ever use to describe himself, he was pretty proud of his cooking skills. Cooking was just simple chemistry, in a way.

After several minutes on the stovetop, Draxum transferred the potatoes from the pot to a baking pan, placing it in the oven. The potatoes would need to bake for about half an hour, and he wouldn't start the steaks until they were halfway done, wanting both the main and the side dish to be finished at the same time. So, with a bit of time to kill, he wandered back over to his living room and turned on the tv.

Being more of a literature fan than a television fan, Draxum usually kept it on either one of the science channels for an interesting documentary or two, or on the local news for current events or to just act as white noise in his otherwise silent apartment. But he wasn't in the mood to listen to his city's annoying blonde anchorman and all the documentaries currently playing were ones he'd already seen, so he decided to browse the guide a bit. As he did, he realized that he hadn't really planned anything for the two of them to do after their meal.

Draxum hummed, narrowing his eyes a bit as he continued scrolling through shows. They hadn't had anything planned last time either, and had ended up just talking for a while. It had been enjoyable enough, but would Lou find that boring this time, especially after they had already shared two fairly long conversations over the phone throughout the week? “I suppose we could watch a movie or something…”

Whether or not there was anything good on though, that was the question. But hey, that was what streaming was fo-

Draxum stopped, a familiar title catching his eye: **Fist** **of** **Jitsu** - **Fury**. One of the very first films in one Yoshi ‘Lou Jitsu’ Hamato’s career, back when he was gaining a following but wasn't quite a superstar yet. He doubted that the film held up very well at all but… “Oh what the hell.” Draxum clicked on it.

He had come in at the middle of the film, just as a fight scene started. He chuckled at his much younger (and clearly inexperienced, given how slightly wooden his line delivery was) date on screen, as well as the ridiculous jumpsuit he was wearing. ...Still, the low neckline while garish wasn't exactly a hinderance…

 ** _“-And I say that your reign of terror shall end now, evil one!”_** Lou boasted. The villain of the film, some yakuza boss with mystic powers, cackled.

 ** _“That's what you think, foolish boy! Face the wrath of my gang and perish with dishonor!”_** Draxum snorted. Good lord, who was writing these scripts?! Honestly, there was only one reason this series had so many sequels, and the Lou on screen seemed to know that too, judging by his genuine smirk. The funky Kung-fu action instrumentals came in just as the yakuza began to charge the hero, but Lou refused to look worried. Instead he stood his ground, prepared a punch, and gave his infamous battle cry.

**_“HOT SOUUUUUUP!”_ **

“I still don't know how _that_ of all things became a catchphrase,” Draxum muttered, eyes still glued to the screen. Perhaps he’d ask the Lou in the present for the story later… As he watched, he truly remembered why the fight scenes in these films were so popular. With Lou having been the only one on set with such a high level of training, Draxum wondered if he had just been paid to actually beat up stuntmen, given how realistic it all looked and how well the fight flowed, the edits being practically non-existent.

He could see the calculation and focus on Lou’s face perfectly, even through the fuzzy low-definition of the movie. Each move was a mix of both effective and showy, perfectly timed and presented with style. Every kick and punch, every duck and roll, the jumps and flips, the blocks and counters-! One of the opponents managed to get a lucky hit in, punching Lou’s shoulder and grabbing his sleeve in an attempt to pull him down to the ground. A severe underestimation. Before the poor movie extra could even realize what was happening, Lou grabbed his arm and threw him up and over, tossing him completely offscreen, losing the top of his jumpsuit in the process.

“...These movies are still cheesy,” Draxum mumbled, though his smile never fell. Cheesy, yes, but admittedly still pretty amazing, in their own way. And… Wow, now he was also remembering Lou’s former title as ‘the Tightest Abs in Hollywood’.

With the yakuza grunts all down for the count, it was time for the final boss battle. Lou was sweating a bit, but was nowhere near too exhausted to fight, and grinned at his enemy. The boss sneered back at him, standing up from his seat. The two opponents stared each other down, and-!

...What was that sound? Yanked back to the present, Draxum realized that the sound he was hearing was his timer! He had completely forgotten what he was doing! With an annoyed growl, he turned off the tv and went back into the kitchen. Thankfully, the potatoes were not yet burned, but they had been close, and they were definitely overdone now. “Great…” And the steaks. He hadn't even cooked the steaks yet!

So Draxum took the pan out, setting it on the stovetop to hopefully help keep it from getting cold, and grabbed a skillet as well as the already thawed steaks from the fridge. Feeling like he had no time to wait for it to heat up, Draxum just turned the stove up to high, tossed the steaks in and started seasoning them. Unfortunately, because of the skipped step, he underestimated just how long it would take for the steaks to cook.

So when he moved to flip the meat, he was greeted with a nearly blackened burnt side, mocking him as the other side started to sizzle. And as he turned the heat down to avoid any further burning, Draxum could feel his own temper start to rise… “Okay, maybe the sauce will help cover it up?” He wondered, still trying to keep some hope. But it didn't amount to much, given that the recipe called for making the sauce in the same pan as the steaks, which meant it would most likely taste slightly burnt as well.

Not that it really mattered, when the main and side dishes had already been screwed up. But that's fine, it's fine, he could still fix this! He had plenty of things in his fridge, surely he could make something else before-!

* _knock_ _knock_ _knock_ * “...” Slowly, Draxum looked at his phone, wondering if he could play the ‘I didn't realize you would be early’ card. The bold numbers on screen said otherwise. **6** : **38**. Lou was fashionably late, and Draxum had officially ran out of time.

With a sigh, he turned off the stove, and went to answer the door. Had he been in a better mood, he would've smiled at the fact that Lou had dressed up a bit, wearing black slacks, a white collared shirt and a fashionable blue jacket along with his usual yellow tinted glasses.

“Hey, you,” Lou greeted, tilting his head a bit, “You look like you don't want me to be here, what's up?”

“In a way, I don't,” Draxum admitted. Lou was a pretty blunt and direct guy, and so was he. “The meal I prepared for us ended up not being to my standards, and I'm _very_ annoyed about it…”

“Ah.” He stood on his toes slightly, looking over Draxum’s shoulder as he sniffed the air. “Doesn't seem that bad to me.”

“It is, trust me.” Stepping aside, Draxum allowed Lou to walk into his apartment. “Just sit down and I’ll just cook something else or, you know what, I’ll just order in. We don't have all night.” With a scowl still on his face, Draxum went into the kitchen to grab his phone, and rather than taking a seat on the couch, Lou followed. He looked curiously at the steaks, and then the potatoes.

“You sure we can't just eat these?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Draxum all but growled, “The steaks are partially burnt, and the potatoes-”

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lou take a fork and stick it right into the pan. Draxum sputtered a bit, but was ultimately too shocked to stop him from taking a bite. “Mm,” Lou nodded, chewing for a moment before swallowing, “A bit overdone, yeah, but still good!”

“...” Draxum narrowed his eyes a bit. “You don't have to force yourself to eat it, you know. It's not like I'm incapable of cooking things that aren't overdone and burnt-”

“I know,” Lou said, “Just like _you_ should know that you don't have to go ‘above and beyond’ just to impress me or whatever. You're a smart, muscle-bound scientist who has great hair, is pretty good with kids and fun to hang out with, so you're already pretty up there. Now come on, let's eat before this stuff gets cold.”

Draxum said nothing, and just watched as Lou opened up three different cabinets before finally finding the plates. “...We don't have any sauce to go with the steaks.”

“We can use ketchup.”

Draxum scoffed, finally cracking a smile. “Seriously?”

“What?” Lou smirked back at him, “You got something against ketchup?” Draxum just sighed, this one not nearly as heavy as the last one. Not wanting to waste it, he then opened the fridge and grabbed the white wine along with the ketchup.

When he sat down and tried the food for himself, Draxum had to admit, Lou was right. It definitely wasn't perfect, and it was nowhere near his usual quality, but even so… It wasn't half bad.

“You know, in terms of so-called ‘kitchen disasters’, it could have been a lot worse,” Lou told him as he put a small glob of ketchup on his plate, “Have I told you about the time I accidentally murdered my new blender when I tried to make a smoothie?”

“Impossible.”

“I thought so too, but let me tell you: NEVER try to blend avocados.”

Sometime between their second helping of food and raiding Draxum’s pantry for whatever resemblance of dessert they could find, the two ended up moving from the table to the couch. Lou let himself lean on Draxum’s shoulder, and Draxum in turn didn't try to push him away. Their conversation slowed and soon enough they fell into a comfortable silence.

“...So,” Lou said after a while, “Do you want this to be a thing? I mean… Do you want _us_ to be a thing?”

“...Do you?”

“I think that's pretty obvious. But I still wanted to ask, both to avoid pushing you into anything you might not want yet - or at all - and because you just seem like a guy that likes things to be clear.”

Draxum hummed, leaning back as he allowed himself to think about it, his arm still hung loosely around the smaller man’s shoulders. He really did enjoy both (all three?) of these dates, but did he want it to be official?

...Honestly, even with all the changes, obligations and risks that came with it that he could think of and acknowledge, Draxum could still only come up with one solid answer.

“I think… That I do.”

For a moment, Lou did nothing. Then, suddenly, he sat up and turned so he could look at his date - his _boyfriend_ \- properly, a bright grin on his face. Chuckling a little, Draxum smiled back at him.

“Okay okay, I already have an idea for our next date! Are you ready?” He asked, pausing for effect, “...Dancing!”

Draxum stared back at him, his expression flattening, even if he was still a bit amused. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on, it'll be fun! And I know this one place in Queens-”

“I don't dance.”

“You don't dance at all, or you don't dance around other people?” Draxum didn't reply, instead mustering up a glare that Lou could still only grin back at. “Because, I have a pretty good solution for the latter.” Standing up, he fished his phone out of his pocket, and tapped on the screen a couple times. After a few seconds, an old eighties dance song began playing from the small speakers.

“You know, I'm already starting to regret this decision.”

“You are only saying that because you're not dancing yet~” The ex-action star shimmied his hips a bit, dancing from side to side and doing a bit of a spin before gesturing for his date to get up as well.

Draxum rolled his eyes as he gave in, standing from his comfortable seat. “You are incorrigible.”

“And _you_ , are lighter on your feet than you think you are, I'm sure.” He moved to pull Draxum into the groove, and on instinct Draxum shifted his arm, almost as if he was blocking an attack. Though, once he noticed this action, he quickly put his arm down, slightly embarrassed.

Lou however, was the exact opposite. “...Ohhh, so it's going to be like _that_ , eh?” Smirking, he shifted into a fighting pose, though still swayed a bit as the music continued to play. Draxum raised an eyebrow at this, but slowly moved to do the same, their eyes locked on one another’s. Lou moved to strike, and Draxum once again blocked it. As they began to circle each other, Draxum then attacked Lou, who in turn blocked with both grace and flair.

Every step, every move - whether it was in attack, defense, or simply a ‘normal’ dance move - was done to the beat of the music. Their bodies flowed with the melody and with each other, never faltering and complimenting the other perfectly. After grabbing one of his punches, Draxum pulled Lou into a twirl, making him chuckle. When Draxum tried to kick him, Lou ducked and slid around his partner’s body, back brushing up against his chest and causing his face to heat up a bit. On one occasion, they both moved to a attack and grabbed each other's hands, pulling themselves in close and pushing against each other before pushing away.

When the song finally ended, they found themselves in a position that felt like a mix between a hold and a dip. “...Told you you could dance,” Lou spoke up, his smirk softening a bit.

“Hmph, I said I didn't, I never said I couldn't.” Draxum slowly brought his dance-spar partner back onto his feet, but didn't let him go completely. Lou’s phone had started playing a slightly slower song, but neither one of them were really listening.

“...I was wondering,” Lou started to say, “I said what I liked about you earlier… What do you like about me?”

Draxum thought for a moment. “...You're less annoying than other people.” It was so blunt and so probably the least romantic thing ever that Lou just had to laugh. Not in a mocking way, of course, but still he laughed - and despite everything, it made Draxum smile. _He_ made Draxum smile.

Lou, who was over the top and absolutely ridiculous and (if this week alone had proved to be any indication) distracting to the point of being aggravating. ...But he was also caring and loving, fun and free-spirited, strong and handsome… Yes, DEFINITELY handsome.

Even after only knowing him a short while, Draxum could tell that Lou loved fully, lived life in the moment, and rolled with the punches - both figuratively and literally. Simply put, Lou was _bright_. Like a candle, warm and inviting, rather than like a blinding and all-consuming spotlight. He'd invited him in with that damn smile of his, his family practically claiming him as one of their own before he'd even had time to stop it, and now…

Now, Draxum was willing to jump headfirst into the unknown. For them, for him, for all of this.

Laughter finally calming, Lou noticed just how much closer Draxum was getting. His eyes widened a bit before closing, and as another beat passed, the distance between them finally closed. Lou put his arms around Draxum’s shoulders as they kissed while Draxum moved his hands from his date’s back to near his waist.

Deepening the kiss, Lou began to let himself lean back, leading the way back to the couch. He chuckled as their lips broke apart, both of them a bit breathless. “Heh, I’ve uh, I’ve probably got about half an hour before I have to go relieve the babysitter…” He ran his fingers through his new boyfriend’s auburn hair, loosening his ponytail a bit. “Want to make the most of it~?”

Draxum smirked back at him, not minding the warmth in his face. “I suppose I don’t mind,” he replied, cupping Lou’s face as he gave him another quick kiss. “And, tomorrow maybe we could meet for brunch or, or something? I know this one diner that I believe has a half-price children’s menu-”

Lou barely gave himself enough time to nod before pulling Draxum in for another deep kiss, letting that action be the rest of his answer. Draxum hummed, closing his eyes and moving even closer, being more than happy to continue their little make-out session for as long as they could.

Yes, this was _definitely_ what he wanted…

The following Monday, Huginn and Muninn couldn’t help but stare as the doctor walked into their lab. Frankly, they weren’t sure what was stranger: The fact that Draxum was wearing a turtleneck despite it barely being below seventy outside, or the fact that he had walked into work _without_ a scowl!

It wasn’t until Draxum moved to go get some more coffee that he finally noticed his interns staring at him. He met their eyes… and gave them a small nod. “Good morning, you two,” he said simply, leaving the room.

Huginn and Muninn stared at the spot where their boss had been, mouths agape, before turning to look at each other.

“...Oh yeah, he TOTALLY had a date last weekend.”

“I hope he has a date every weekend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand with that little arc completed and these two officially together, I'm sorry to announce that this story will be going on hiatus for a little while. As much fun as I have writing fanfiction, I really need to focus on my original stories for a while. So, I'm going to take a break to work on those outlines and hopefully get at least one of the original stories I have in mind started.
> 
> HOWEVER, barring any complications (or if Canon!Draxum does something that makes me just despise his character, heh), I should return to this story eventually. I have plenty of ideas for it, and I definitely want to get at least a few of them out. I also want to make the people who have supported this story so far happy. So yeah, it may be a few months, but I WILL return to this story eventually. Thank you all again for your support, and I'll see you next time!


	4. Brunch With the New BF (and his boys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, it's just so SO encouraging that people are supporting this AU ^v^ Your kind words and feedback mean the world to me!
> 
> Secondly: That hiatus I was gonna go on to work on original stuff? Yeahhhh, didn't really pan out... BUT, i'm still gonna try to work on original stuff the best I can, I'm just gonna also work on fanfics when I'm in the mood. I figured trying to limit myself and divide my focus is better than going cold turkey on fanfics and not having anything to work on when I hit writer's block on my original stuff. So yeah, expect semi-frequent updates, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^v^ Quick note: It takes place directly after Lou and Draxum's date in the last chapter (but before the little bit at the end of ch. 3 with Draxum going into work and Huginn and Muninn noticing his good mood, heh). Okay, here we go!

“...So, how come we’re meeting Dr. Draxum for breakfast?” Raph asked, glancing away from his window and the passing New York architecture.

“Actually it's brunch, but yeah, why?” Donnie said from the back-left seat, though he didn't bother to look up from his book, “Didn't you guys JUST see each other yesterday night?”

“I bet you guys are really good friends now!” Mikey grinned, “Just like us an’ April!”

Looking up from the road for just a moment, Lou smiled at his youngest son using the rear view mirror. “Yes, we are… But, Dr. Draxum wanted to see you all again too.” He left it at that for now, wanting him and his new boyfriend to explain the situation to his children together, as well as answer any questions they may have had.

Thankfully, three of his four kids were satisfied with this answer and went back to either looking out the window or, in Donnie’s case, reading. Leo however couldn't help but stare at his father. Something was up… He knew something was up! Maybe he wasn't as smart as his twin, but Leo still liked to think that he was a bit more observant than the average six year old, at least.

He saw the extra smiles his dad would make whenever Draxum was mentioned, and how excited he was to see him again. And his face would sometimes get sorta red too… While yeah, Leo would've been happy with his dad just making a new friend, there was something about how he hung out with the long-haired doctor that made him seem like way more than a friend. How happy his dad was to see or hear from him, how long they'd talk over the phone, how close they'd sit or stand near each other…

Oh yeah, Leo could see it clearly. The boy tipped his blue cap low over his face, trying to hide his smirk. He'd seen enough Disney movies to know EXACTLY where this was going - and maybe he hadn't shared his theory with his brothers yet, but he was still gonna rub it in their faces that he knew all along.

Soon enough, the family of five arrived at one of the big city’s cozy local diners. Before moving to help his kids out of the car, Lou made sure to swap out his normal yellow tinted glasses with his darker sunglasses - or his ‘sneaking around so no one knows I'm a movie star’ glasses, as dubbed by his kids. (Not that they even really minded whenever their dad was ambushed by fans, usually making a game out of who could sneak into the most photos or who could get the most compliments.)

Thankfully, the glasses did their job, and the hostess greeted them like she would any family. “Table for six, please,” Lou told her, “we’re still waiting for one other person.” The hostess nodded and led them to a large, round table near the back of the restaurant.

It was only a few minutes later, after they were given coffee, milk and free crayons to draw on the kids menus with, that Draxum arrived looking the most casual that Lou had ever seen him. The scientist was wearing a dark green polo with brown jeans, and his long hair was actually loose rather than in a ponytail or braid, instead simply resting over his broad shoulders. Lou quickly waved him over, flashing his boyfriend a grin that in turn made him smile softly. 

“‘Morning, Dr. Draxum!” Raph greeted while Mikey waved and the twins nodded.

“Good morning to you as well, boys,” he nodded back, sitting down, “And to you, Lou.”

“Yes, a very good morning.” Lowering his voice a bit, Lou added, “For the record, you should definitely wear your hair down more often.”

Draxum rolled his eyes, though let himself smile back at the man just a little. “I’ll consider it. So, what's everyone get-?”

“Waffles!” “Pancakes!” “French toast!” “Breakfast burritooooo!”

“Boys, inside voices, remember?” Lou lightly scolded. His boys mumbled an apology before eagerly making additions to their breakfast requests, now at a much quieter volume. Draxum smiled, a bit amused by the wholesome scene. How Lou could manage to keep a level head while raising four slightly rowdy boys on his own, Draxum didn't know, but it was certainly impressive. Maybe fatherhood was just easier after dealing with the stresses of Hollywood, Draxum supposed. 

“I’ll probably just get one of these bacon and cheese omelets,” Lou told him, “and what are you getting?”

His date hummed. “I think I may get a couple pieces of French toast, as well. Though just so you know, we’re getting separate checks-”

“Ah-ah, no way,” Lou told him, insistent, “You made dinner last night, I can buy breakfast today.”

“Technically it's brunch, and honestly Lou, this was _my_ idea and I'm perfectly capable of buying my own breakfast-”

“Didn't say you weren't, Ben.” The ex-star then angled his face down a bit so Draxum could see his eyes over his glasses. “I'm just saying that I'm the type who likes to treat a guy right.”

Draxum huffed. “How annoyingly chivalrous of you,” he retorted, even if his expression was anything but annoyed. Lou just flashed him a grin.

While his brothers continued to draw and talk, no longer interested in the strange conversation, Leo just made a face at the two adults across from him. What was that thing grown ups called it? Flirting? Was this flirting? _Groooooss_ \- even if it was another bit of proof that he was right in his deduction. 

Eventually, the waitress returned and took their orders. Having more than a few minutes until their food would be brought back, Lou decided that there was no better time than now. “So, my sons,” he began, getting his kids’ attention. Draxum also made sure to sit up a bit straighter, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. 

...Hoping for approval from kids under ten years old. Huh… What a strange turn his life had taken in just a few weeks.

Lou seemed to feel the same, fidgeting his hands slightly as he made sure his tone stayed calm. “There was a reason why we - er, Dr. Draxum and I - wanted us all to have brunch together, because there is something we wanted to tell you all. Ah, don't worry, it's nothing bad, though it's also okay if you aren't too sure about it or have questions, okay? We just want to be honest with you all.”

“Well, what is it?” Raph asked, voicing what he as well as Donnie and Mikey were thinking.

“Well… Dr. Draxum and I have decided to officially start dating.” Lou felt himself grin, still feeling the leftover excitement and happiness from the night before. “As of last night, he is my new boyfriend.”

“Yes,” Draxum stiffly nodded, figuring he should participate in this too, “We are dating and, and we hope that you are all alright with that.”

Raph began to speak when Leo let out a cheer. “YES! I knew it! I knew you guys were gonna say that!” The boy in blue exclaimed.

“What?! Nuh uh!” Donnie argued, “you couldn't have known!” At the same time, Mikey asked in awe, “How'd you know?”

“Cause I saw how Dad would give Dr. Draxum weird smiles, and he'd do the same to Dad,” Leo told them, “And I saw how they'd get all lovey dovey and do the weird-gross flirty thing too! So I just knew they were in love!”

Draxum held back a chuckle. As embarrassing as it was to have it all laid out in the open like that - and by a child, no less - there really was no denying it at this point. He had fallen in love, and had done it more quickly than he ever would he thought. Perhaps Lou just had that special something, or maybe it was just easy for him to drag people up to his speed. Either way, Draxum couldn't say he wasn't grateful for it. Not when the results were this surprisingly satisfying.

“...Hey, Dr. Draxum.” Brought out of his thoughts, Draxum directed his attention squarely on the boy in red. “How come you think we wouldn't be alright with you dating our dad?”

“Er, well-”

“Cause you're really cool-”

“And nice!” Mikey chimed in.

“And super smart,” Donnie smiled.

“And really tall with pretty hair,” Leo added.

“Yeah! So you seem like a good boyfriend to us!” Raph finished, nodding at the doctor in approval, “Just as long as you keep bein’ nice to our dad and don't make hurt his feelings or cheat or anything!” At this, all four boys put on a bit of a scowl, a silent (and unfortunately for them, sort of adorable) warning. 

Still, even while being a bit shocked that kids so young apparently knew what cheating was, Draxum made sure to look serious as possible as he nodded back at them. “I promise to try and be the best boyfriend I can be to your father.” After he said this, he felt a hand grip his from under the table. Looking back at his date, he saw a much softer smile now.

“And I will promise the same thing,” Lou said simply. And that was all Draxum needed.

“...So, what made you wanna start dating Pop anyway?” Donnie asked, raising an eyebrow, “Wouldn't you wanna date someone as smart as you?”

Draxum quickly brought his other hand up to his mouth, trying to cover up his muffled laughter while Lou gave his middle child a bit of a look. “Geez, Donnie, you should be a bit nicer to your old man, don't you think?”

“I'm not trying to be mean!” Donnie argued, “I just thought it was kinda weird. Don't scientists date each other?”

“Maybe in the movies and comics,” Draxum told him, “Not so much in real life. But as for why I wanted to start dating your father, well… It's the same reason why I chose to keep in contact with him after meeting him at the museum: I enjoy his company, and I feel comfortable with him.”

“And I'm ‘less annoying than other people’, you can't forget that,” Lou quoted with a grin. Draxum nudged him with his elbow, and Lou nudged him right back.

“So, wait,” Leo said, grimacing as he began to realize the downside to being right, “if you're boyfriends, does that mean you guys gonna start making out all the time now?”

Draxum immediately blushed, which in turn caused Lou to laugh, too amused to be embarrassed. “No, we are not going to be making out all the time. We are however still going to kiss and hug sometimes, but we’ll try to do it when you kids aren't watching, okay?”

Leo still stuck out his tongue, “Grossss.” Lou just chuckled again, leaning over and ruffling the boy’s hair.

“How do they know what ‘making out’ and ‘cheating’ are?” Draxum whispered.

His boyfriend sighed slightly. “Let’s just say that Donatello is way too good at hacking the parental locks on the tv.”

Draxum shook his head, an amused smile returning to his face. Unbelievable… Yet completely fitting. As he spotted the waitress returning with their food, he felt himself relax. That had gone over pretty well, actually. The kids were okay with it, they answered all their questions, and there had only been maybe one or two awkward moments, and they were going to have a decent, hot meal to finish off the occasion. All in all, not bad. 

His French toast was looking really good as well, topped with powdered sugar and brought with hot syrup. Everyone else quickly dug into their meals - with the exception of Mikey and Lou, with the latter helping the former cut his breakfast burrito up into a more manageable size for such tiny hands - so Draxum didn't hesitate to do the same. He cut off a piece, brought it to his mouth, and-

“Are you two gonna get married?”

Draxum sputtered, nearly choking on his bite but forcing himself to swallow. “W-Wha-?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lou sitting up a bit straighter, forcing a sheepish smile. “Ah, heh, Mikey, that's-”

“Oh yeah!” Raph said, nodding at his youngest brother, “Grown ups who date always get married.”

“Not always,” Donnie lightly argued as he poured syrup on his pancakes, “They also breakup sometimes.”

“But that counts as being mean, right?” Leo asked, “So if Dr, Draxum breaks up with Dad, are we allowed to beat ‘im up?”

“You boys will not be beating anyone up,” Lou said sternly, “And, ah, marriage is, well, i-it's a long way off. Very long way. We just want to enjoy dating each other for right now, understand?” The boys all sort of shrugged and nodded, accepting it more than understanding.

“Though, I will probably be around a bit more often to visit you all as well as, well, taking your father out on dates,” Draxum added, “Which means you all don't have to be so formal with me. I won't mind if you don't use my title or call me Benjamin or Ben instead.”

Mikey hummed, scooping up a forkful of burrito. “Nah, I'm gonna keep calling you Draxum.”

“It does sound cooler,” Leo commented, “Way cooler than just Ben.”

“Well, fair enough, I suppose,” Draxum told them, not minding the technical insult.

Thankfully there were no more surprise questions for the rest of their meal, even if the conversation itself was still primarily controlled by the children at the table. Donnie and Leo happily shared the books and comics they would be hoping to find at the library later that day, sparking a discussion for all three of them about their favorite books and stories. Granted most of Draxum’s favorites were a bit too high-concept for children, but he was happy to break them down for them, endeared by their comments and observations.

On the other side, Lou listened to his oldest and youngest sons tell him about the puppet show that would also be happening that day - both the good and bad things about it. (“Raphael, baby, I _promise_ you that the puppets are not actually alive, nor are they evil, no matter what the older kids say.”) When Mikey decided to invite Draxum to come along with them to watch, Lou had to hold back a laugh when he saw the taller man’s face twist into a forced smile.

“As… _fun_ as that sounds, Michael, I have a few errands I need to run before the day is over, so I don't think I’ll have the time.” He may have liked Lou’s kids, but he had his limits. “But I hope you and your brothers enjoy yourselves.”

“We will!” Mikey grinned, while Raph just slouched in his seat, looking much more unsure. Lou gave him another pat on the back.

Once the dishes were cleared away and Lou paid the bill, the six of them headed out to Lou’s car, with Draxum once again taking the extra step to walk him to it.

“Well, that went over pretty well, don't you think?” Lou asked, leaning on his gold painted vehicle, his kids already inside. 

Draxum nodded. “Yes, I'd say it was the best reaction we could've hoped for.” He chuckled lightly before adding, “Though, I’ll have to keep your sons’ warning in mind.”

“Oh, I'm not worried.” Maybe they would last and maybe they wouldn't, but Lou had a feeling he didn't have to be concerned about his new lover cheating on him or doing anything else extremely hurtful. Although, there was one other thought in his mind… “But, ah, I'm sorry if any of the boys’ questions caught you off guard.” He rubbed the back of his neck, his smile a bit more sheepish. “Like… The whole marriage thing?”

Draxum stared at him for a moment, taking him in as he tried to wrap his head around the image of such a normally open and bold person actually looking somewhat bashful. He felt his own smile soften a bit. “While it may have surprised me a bit, yes, I supposed we should have expected it. It's only natural for a child to jump to things like that, after all. ...But, I think that you were more flustered by the idea than I was.”

Despite the heat returning to his face ever so slightly, the ex-star scoffed. “What, me? Nahhh, never!” Lou insisted. He might have gone on, if he hadn't noticed Draxum’s flat stare. “...Well, I mean, maybe a little. But, but not because the idea is unappealing or anything! I've got nothing against commitment, I can assure you I have been in exclusive relationships before-”

Lou cringed. _Yeah, tell him about your past loves, that's JUST what your new love wants to hear!_ “I just, ah- we don't want to take things TOO fast, you know? We just started dating, for goodness sake! I may enjoy life in the fast lane sometimes but- Er, but like I said, I wouldn't mind getting married either. Totally cool with marriage! Definitely wouldn't mind if it was with you! That is, as long as you wanted to-” _Wait, you guys literally got together YESTERDAY, are you seriously-?_ “N-Not that you have to decide that this very moment, that would be ridiculous! Heh…”

Lou held back a groan, feeling like he could slap himself as Draxum continued to stare at him, eyebrows raised. When it came to things like flirting and getting people on his good side, it felt like he could do know wrong, words and smiles flowing through him like air. But sometimes, when it was time for much more emotional and personal things - the more awkward things - it was like being shoved into a soundstage without a script! “Look, what I'm trying to say is-!”

_***BEEEEEEEEP!*** _

Both men flinched at the loud horn, with Lou nearly crashing right into Draxum’s chest. “Daaaaad, are we gonna go yet?” a muffled voice from the car asked.

“I will be there in a moment, Leo, now please get back in your seat!” Sighing, he turned back to Draxum.

“So,” Draxum began, his gaze still soft and free of judgement despite everything, “what were you trying to say, Lou?”

“...I think, what I am trying to say… Is that I do not want to pressure you into anything, or push you into anything because… I don't want that either.” Even if Draxum was the first person he felt fairly serious about. Feeling a smile come onto his face, if only a little, made his thoughts come to him a bit more easily. 

“You… You are a good man. Smart and interesting, fun and kind and-” And hot, so VERY handsome- “and, I want to just enjoy being in these moments with you, without really thinking of- without worrying about the future, because… Well, you're the first person that I've wanted to do that with in a long time. Not in a ‘this is a fling’ sort of way but, just in an ‘I enjoy being around you, and this feels good so let's just roll with it, a-and I also really don't want to lose this feeling or scare you off’ way, you know?”

“...Well, maybe not the fling thing but, yes, I do understand,” Draxum told him, taking a step as he kept the space between them close, “and, considering that you've kept me for this long… I think you and your kids would have to try a lot harder if you ever did want to scare me off.”

Lou grinned, taking his boyfriend’s hand. “Heh, I will keep that in mind…” Speaking of his kids, even without any more blasts from a car horn, he could hear them start to complain. Draxum could hear it too, and gave Lou a quick peck on the cheek before he needed to leave. 

“Until our next appointment, doc?” Lou said, stepping back and putting his hand on the driver’s door handle.

“Are you going to keep using that line?” 

“Sure am!” Draxum sighed, briefly wondering why he was agreeing to all of this again, and remembering only a second later as he watched Lou smile and cheer along with his kids as they finally left the parking lot…

He was nearly in bed when he heard from Lou again, only it wasn't a phone call but a text. Specifically, a text and a photo of a simple, fairly messy drawing of the two of them, holding hands and surrounded by a giant pink, glittery heart (as well as small, multi-colored hearts).

**_“Look what Mikey drew at the library arts and crafts table. I think he supports us - and he captured your likeness pretty well!”_ **

Draxum scoffed despite his smirk as he texted back, _“That boy of yours is too adorable for his own good.”_

Lou’s reply came in only a couple seconds later. ** _“I’ll let him know you liked it. ;)”_**

Draxum nodded at the screen. He expected to be bombarded with numerous similar looking drawings the next time he visited the Jitsu home, but it was just as well.

Taking a moment to save the picture to his phone, Draxum then set his alarm before getting into bed, a fairly relaxed and content expression on his face as he slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splinter's awkward dad apology/speech at the end of 'Evil League of Mutants' is so sweet, he's trying his best, ya'll... Such a good rat dad... But yeah, that's pretty much where I got my inspiration for quite a bit of Lou's dialogue in this chapter, lol. Just another side of him I wanted to show. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! ^v^


	5. Best Friends and Backstories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the comments and kudoses on the last chapter! ^v^ Glad to know you guys are just as excited about this story continuing on as I am! Shoutout to Calliecature for leaving such long and in-depth comments about the specific things that they like in each chapter. I just LOVE reading these kinds of comment, thank you so much! ^v^
> 
> Anyway, enjoy guys!

It was another somewhat lazy afternoon in the Jitsu home. Donnie was in one of his research moods and had sentenced himself to infinite studying in his room, only being prompted to stop when it came time for meals, snacks and naps. His brothers had been a bit disappointed, but respected his hobbies enough to leave him be, offering an open invitation to play if he finished his studies early.

Outside of the boy in purple’s bedroom, things were a bit rowdier, thanks to one extra person.

“I'm gonna get you, Jim!” April grinned, sliding around the corner and grabbing the arm of the loveseat to keep from slipping on her socks. She waved her foam bat around wildly, bellowing, “No one escapes the Alien Queen!”

“Jupiter Jim does!” Leo retorted, lighting up his toy sword, “Jupiter Jim ALWAYS has an awesome plan! And if the queen won't leave him alone, then he’ll just fight her for her planet!”

“Fine by me!” April started to climb over the arm of the loveseat-

“ _*ahem*_ ” April froze, foot in midair before quickly being lowered back onto the floor. Right, no fighting on top of couches, chairs or beds. That was how Raph hurt his head and Mikey nearly broke his arm last time. “Sorry, Lou…”

“It’s fine, just remember next time,” Lou told her, keeping his head perfectly still as he felt tiny fingers still combing through it. With a smirk, he added, “I believe that it is dry enough outside now for it to be the perfect arena for your duel, my queen.”

April looked at Lou, then at Leo, who was already grinning. Spinning on his heel, the boy in blue began racing towards the kitchen doors, with April still hot on his trail. “THERE IS NO ESCAPE!” Lou heard her yell, making him chuckle. He really did like that April girl...

“Hey, Pop? Does this look alright to you?” Slowly turning his head, he looked at his oldest boy sitting on the floor next to him, holding up his current knitting project. “I'm thinkin’ it's probably gonna be another blanket,” Raph explained, gently running his fingers over the red and yellow yarn, “but… Do you think I'm good enough to make it into a sweater or somethin’?”

“I think you could do it, Raphie!” Mikey answered from his father’s chair, perched slightly on Lou’s shoulders, “You're a great knitter!”

“I certainly agree with that,” Lou added, giving Raph an encouraging smile, “But do not be afraid to go back to the book of you need help or are stuck. Starting over is always a shameless option as well. Just keep trying, and I'm sure you will create a very nice sweater - or something - for yourself.”

Practically beaming with pride, Raph set his creation to the side and ran to his room to fetch his ‘Tips for Knitting Beginners!’ book. “Thanks guys!” He shouted over his shoulder.

“‘Welcome!” Mikey shouted back before focusing once again on his own project. He stuck his tongue out a bit as he twirled another strand of his father’s black and grey hair. As for Lou, he let himself relax once more as he directed his eyes back at a younger version of himself. Perhaps it was a bit narcissistic to watch your own movies whether or not the rest of your family liked them, but Lou didn't really care. He was just appreciating his hard work! Besides, he was only watching it until the gameshow network started their daily airing of imported shows anyway.

As the younger Lou screamed his catchphrase as a gang of assassin-musicians, the present Lou heard a knock at the door. “I wonder who that could be?” He asked out loud.

“I dunno,” Mikey shrugged. Adding one last finishing touch to his dad’s head, he quickly moved back, allowing Lou to stand up. “Hope it's not April’s dad to pick her up early…”

Lou knew that wasn't the case, not unless Mr. O’Neil had only had a half day at work. Curious, he opened the door-

“Hope I'm not interrupting anything,” Draxum smiled.

“Ben!” With a grin, Lou opened the door the rest of the way, leaning forward to pull him into a hug and give him a quick peck on the lips. (Though, even just a quick kiss from Lou seemed to be enough to make Draxum feel a bit warmer, no matter how frequent they were becoming.) “What are you doing here?” He asked as he let him go, “Not that I am complaining but I thought you were busy with that presentation thing?”

Despite becoming official nearly two weeks ago, the two hadn't seen much of each other since. The research lab Draxum worked at announced there would be a conference scheduled for all departments, where each head scientist would have to put together a presentation that both shared what they had accomplished in the past few months, as well pretty much convince the people (other than Big Mama) who paid for their lab and experiments that their department was worth keeping around. Needless to say, when combined with all of his other daily tasks, an added project didn't leave Draxum much free time, not even on the weekends. Even their usual phone calls and text conversations had slowed down some because of it.

Thankfully- “I managed to wake up early and put the finishing touches on it this morning,” Draxum replied, “and I figured coming here would be a decent enough way to celebrate.”

Lou grinned at him. “Works for me!”

As he was led inside, Draxum couldn't help but smirk. “Bold choice of hairstyle, by the way.”

“Oh, you like?” Lou asked, striking a bit of a pose.

Draxum snorted. “It's certainly ‘you’.” On one side of Lou’s head, his hair had been pulled into a couple messy pigtails, and on the other side there had been an attempt at making braids. There had also been various hair clips of different colors and sizes attached all around his head, no real rhyme or reason to where they were put.

“My ‘stylist’ could probably set you up for one too, if you'd like.” “Thanks, but I think I’ll pass.” Lou said nothing, seemingly accepting his boyfriend’s answer, but also knowing just how convincing his little artist could be when it came to asking people to be his models.

And speaking of his youngest- “DRAXUMMMM!” A tiny body suddenly wrapped around his legs like an octopus, hugging him tightly.

“Hello to you too, Michael,” Draxum nodded, completely used to this form of greeting by this point. It was almost strange, thinking of a time where it only would have aggravated him, having a child’s messy, grubby hands all over his clean clothes. And while he was sure his pants now had a couple of small stains - because Mikey always seemed to be at least a little covered with some sort of art supply - he couldn't really bring himself to care.

“I haven't seen you in foreeeever!” Mikey told him, grinning widely as he began pulling him towards the loveseat, “Come on, you gotta let me make your hair pretty like I made Pop’s hair pretty!”

“We’ll see,” Draxum told him, earning another small smile from his boyfriend. As Mikey let go of the doctor’s legs, Raph came back into the room with his book in his arms.

“Oh, hey Draxum!” The boy in red waved, “I'm making a sweater!” He held up the knitting book. “And it's gonna be great!”

Draxum nodded. “I'm sure it will be.” For how young they were, he sort of admired just how creative and constructive the boys were at times. He couldn't really remember what he was like as a five/six/seven year old, but he was pretty sure he wasn't much of a drawer or even a reader back then, and he certainly wasn't a knitter. “Did you suggest that hobby to him?” He asked as Raph picked his needles back up, Mikey looking over at him to watch for a bit.

“In a way,” Lou nodded, “Raphael was strong for his age, even as a toddler. Always accidentally breaking a toy…” Or hurting his brothers, which frustrated and upset Raph even more than the things he would break. Either way, it often led to his frustrations and heartache boiling over into a tantrum, which just made everything worse. “Learning something as delicate and controlled as knitting helped a lot when it came to that, gaining control as well as patience. If he had hated doing it though, I would have found him something else…” His smile warmed a bit. “But he was proud enough of his first knitting piece that he just kept going.”

By this point, Draxum was smiling as well, leaning up slightly against his boyfriend as they watched the oldest and youngest interact. “Sounds like you knew what you were doing, then.”

“Heh, yeah… By some sort of miracle, I suppose I did.” And he was forever grateful for that, just as he was for all the little things he managed to get right for the sake of his children.

Finally moving to go sit on the small couch, Draxum let himself relax as he fell into the usual lax feeling that seemed to fill the Jitsu household (a feat that was becoming easier with each of his visits). “So where are Donnie and Leo?”

“Well, Donnie decided to make today a study day, so he's in his room where he can concentrate better, and Leo-”

Just then, two more children raced into the room, nearly running right into Draxum just as he was sitting down. Out of habit, Draxum scowled and almost started scolding and yelling at the two of them, but held himself back and just managed to say, “Excuse me!”

The blue and yellow blurs screeched to a halt, turning around to see their mistake. It was at that point Draxum was able to see that the other child running around with Leo was a young girl. Her skin was about the same color as Leo’s with red-framed glasses surrounding her eyes instead of pale patches. Her curly hair was pulled into poofy pigtails and her outfit was a yellow jumper and dark green shirt with neon green tights.

“Whoops, sorry Draxum!” Leo said quickly, flashing an apologetic smile, “We just had to grab something for our game real quick!”

“Wait, Draxum?” The girl half-whispered, “The guy your dad is dating?” Leo nodded, and with a curious hum, the girl stared at Draxum as she leaned on her foam bat, looking him up and down. Draxum stared back at her, waiting for whatever comment she would make.

Thankfully, after only a couple moments of this, the pigtailed girl smiled and nodded in what Draxum could assume was approval. “Well, my name’s April! Nice to meet you, Dr. Draxum!”

Draxum smiled slightly, already sort of seeing why the boys would want her as a friend. “Nice to meet you as well, April.” With that, the two children raced off, their full attention back on their game (even if they did slow down a bit to avoid anymore near collisions). They could hear Lou begin to tell the story of how the five of them (or rather, four of them, since Mikey hadn't been in school yet). April herself could remember the story well...

They had all ended up in some after school activity club at the same time (and for the last time). Raph had noticed April first, alone by a wall and boredly playing with the News Reporter Barbie she had brought. With the twins by his side, the three brothers were able to get the semi-shy but still friendly girl interested in playing with them. Unfortunately, by the time April got around to suggesting they all play a round of basketball, all the good sports equipment was taken and the older kids refused to share.

A frustrating obstacle, yes, but it hadn't been an impossible one. April smiled to herself as she remembered the plan Leo had come up with, he and Donnie playing lookout and distraction while she and Raph broke into the gym equipment closet and took as many balls and sports toys as they could get their tiny hands on. The plan had been a total success, though they were soon caught and given their first detentions of the school year as well a month long banning from the activities club. But it didn't matter to April, it may have gotten her a detention and a scolding from her dad, but it also got her three - soon four - best friends for life.

And best friends always looked out for each other, and made sure the other was okay, just in case.

“So,” Leo heard April say as he searched for the toys they needed, “What do you think of Draxum?”

“I think he's nice,” Leo answered, barely even thinking it over, “I mean, he's nice to all of us, and Dad really likes him.” He paused, taking out a couple smaller toys and looking them over before putting them back. “Sometimes he can be a little grumpy though, and he gets embarrassed about stuff other times, but he's not a total jerk or anything so that's good.”

“Yeah, you and your brothers already told me about all that stuff, and I just saw it too,” she reminded him, crossing her arms, “I meant what do you think of Draxum bein’ your pop’s boyfriend?” After a moment, April added, “Would you be okay with him bein’ your stepdad someday?”

This time, Leo had to actually think about it, squeezing the alien plushie in his hands slightly. It was getting harder to remember what life was like before his family, but some of the memories were still there, as were the feelings. He remembered the empty and lonely feeling of missing people who he felt barely even had a chance to know, and the worry of being adopted by someone who wouldn't even like him, much less love him. The other kids were friendly enough, but part of him had still felt like an outsider - an observer looking for a place to belong.

...Then, on his fourth birthday, he learned of another boy in the orphanage - one who was hardly ever seen without a book in his hands and _never_ seen without his old purple backpack on his back - who shared the same birthday as him. But rather than be annoyed at sharing the attention on his special day, Leo had happily adopted the boy as his twin, no matter how much the other boy insisted that it was impossible for two people to be twins without being related.

Then they met a boy younger than them who didn't talk much at first but spoke instead with streaks of paint and crayon and his colorful pictures. Then the three of them met a boy who was older - a bit clumsy and too strong at times, and a bit grumpy too - but who always stood up for them whenever the oldest kids at the orphanage decide to have a bit of cruel fun. Between all the bonding and playtime together, they all just became brothers, insisting on it even when the workers at the orphanage tried to pull them apart. Not many potential parents wanted four kids at once, after all. But then…

Leo’s smile softened a bit. “It would maybe be a lil’ weird, yeah. Having a new dad and an extra person living here and all that,” he finally began to say, “But Draxum is a nice guy, an’ the last time I got a new dad worked out really great, so why wouldn't this time?”

April smiled back at him, her protectiveness fading a bit as she ruffled his hair. Leo laughed, feeling thankful that he had ended up finding a big sister too. Turning back to the toy box, he grabbed another lightsaber along with the alien plushie, and a jump rope. “This’ll make for a great grappling hook!” He explained, wrapping the jump rope around his arm.

“Awesome!” April grinned. With an excited cheer, they raced back outside to continued their action filled space adventure.

\---------------

Draxum hadn't had a specific timeframe in mind when he came over to the Jitsu house that day for a visit, but he honestly wasn't surprised that he'd ended up spending the rest of the day there.

As Lou had predicted, Mikey had indeed ended up persuading Draxum into letting him ‘style’ his hair, though promised not to use as many clips and ribbons. As the boy brushed and braided, Draxum just sat back and listened. First to Lou about what he had missed the past few days, and then to Donnie when he finally came out of his room to update his family on his studying progress, and instead began excitedly info dumping to his now favorite doctor about robotics and simple tech.

(“Why didn't you guys tell me Dr. Draxum was here?” Donnie exclaimed, pouting a bit at the missed time that he could've spent with the scientist.

Lou patted his shoulder. “I'm sorry, Donnie, we thought you wanted to be left to your studying, otherwise we would have.”

“Yeah, last time we tried to get you to leave your room while you were studying, you just started throwing notebook paper balls at us,” Raph added, giving his brother a flat look. Donnie just stuck his tongue out at him.)

Soon enough, Leo and April came back inside, and once it was clear that all five - no, all SEVEN of them were now available to play, a game of tag was quickly initiated.

Naturally, Draxum felt a bit awkward and VERY self conscious about chasing after a bunch of kids, thankful that Lou’s yard at least had a high fence. He didn't even play tag much as a kid, and now he was supposed to play as an adult? It was ridiculous, and frankly foolish… Though it did make the boys happy, which outweighed the ridiculousness somewhat. The times when Lou took his hand, squeezing it slightly as they ran together and he led the way with that usual carefree smile of his also made the game a bit more enjoyable, admittedly.

But eventually, April’s father did arrive to pick his daughter up, putting an end to their little game. She gave each of the brothers a tight hug, high fived Lou and, last but not least, gave Draxum another nod of approval. She didn't think he was the kind of grown up who wouldn't mind playing with kids, but she was glad to see that she had been wrong. “See ya around, Dr. Drax,” she smiled.

Draxum nodded back at her. “Likewise, Ms. April.” April chuckled a bit at that, smiling as she led her dad lead her out the door and down the street to her own home. And, no sooner had the door closed, did the boys’ stomachs seem to realize just how late it was. Thankfully, with a cell phone already dialed in his hand, Lou was quickly taking care of that little problem.

So, here Draxum was. Sitting on his boyfriend’s loveseat, with four tuckered out kids crammed and snuggled in-between them, his stomach full and his core comfortably warm, empty pizza boxes laying out on the table in front of him and some children’s anime - something about capturing Yokai with a watch? How strange - playing softly on the tv.

“Hmph, if I didn't know any better,” Draxum began, prompting Lou to lazily look over at him, “I would think that you don't feed your sons with how quickly they devoured that pizza.”

Lou quietly laughed. “Funny thing about kids, they will literally eat anything that's not nailed down. ESPECIALLY if it is covered or filled with cheese. But, hey, I'm sure I was the same as a boy.” He grimaced suddenly, holding back a hiss of pain. “Okay, hold on-”

Slowly, as to not disturb his two oldest on his other side, Lou gently pushed Leo off him and onto Draxum’s free side. (Mikey was on Draxum’s other side, legs curled up on the armrest and using the doctor’s shoulder as a pillow during his pizza induced food coma.) Once Leo was off him, Lou adjusted himself, getting in a comfier position as he sunk deeper into the couch. “Alright, I’ll take him back,” he said, silently hoping his son in blue wouldn't keep jabbing his father’s arm or stomach with his elbow.

Draxum glanced down, and found that in the short time Lou had taken, Leo had already settled back into his slumber, letting out a small sigh and grabbing part of Draxum’s shirt. “I think he's fine where he is.”

“Bah, replaced by my own boyfriend and betrayed by my own son,” Lou huffed, feigning a scowl as he guided Donnie’s head towards his lap and took off the boy’s glasses, now that there was extra room. Draxum just chuckled, and gave him a quick kiss on his temple as an apology. Lou smiled back, leaning into the touch. “Well, jokes on you, I suppose. It'll be even harder for you to leave now.” Draxum rolled his eyes. As if he didn't already have that problem.

Letting a moment pass, he looked at his date once more. Perhaps it was a comfortable enough time to finally ask something that had been on his mind since the beginning. “...I didn't think it was appropriate to ask on our first date but, well… What made you to decide to adopt four kids?” While Lou’s content expression never faltered, his eyes once again took on a bit of fatigue, becoming slightly distant. Noticing this, Draxum added, “Oh, you- you don't have to tell me if-”

“Oh no, no, it's fine,” Lou said quickly, “The reason isn't that bad. Not bad at all, even. But everything else…” He didn't say anything for a bit, his gaze focused on the wall above the tv. On something his date couldn't see. “I assume you've got a pretty good relationship with your parents, right?”

Draxum nodded. He wasn't particularly close to either of them, but he didn't resent them either, far from it. He still spoke to his parents occasionally, usually around the holidays when it seemed like he was obligated to, and even if they didn't completely understand him, he knew he at least had their support. Still, he frowned to himself when he realized Lou didn't share this experience.

“I'm glad you had that. My mother passed away when I was young, and my father-” He gave a humorless laugh, though there was as much acceptance in it as there was bitterness. “He, ah, we never saw eye to eye, and when I turned eighteen I pretty much told him to go screw himself and then went with my best friend to Tokyo.”

Lou’s gaze shifted towards a specific photo on the wall - the one of him next to a Chinese woman. His smile became warmer, any traces of bitterness and regret soon rolling away like drops of water off his cheeks. “For the longest time, she was my only real family. We became stars together, and even if we weren't in too many movies together, we always had each other’s backs. She was a wingman I could always count on, a great actress, an even greater martial artist in her own right… And probably the best friend a guy like me could ever have.”

His boyfriend was staring at the picture now, as well. Another action film star, huh? Draxum still couldn't recognize her enough to put a name to the face, though now he could say that he wouldn't mind meeting her.

Feeling Raph starting to stir a bit on his other side, Lou rubbed his back until the boy in red settled back down. “A few years after we moved to LA, she decided to go back home to Hong Kong. Settle down some, take a break from the business and all that. By that point I was already somewhat throwing myself into the life of an action movie superstar, whether that was filming and training all day or partying all night. So when she left, I just doubled down.”

Draxum gave a small hum, letting Lou know he was still listening without giving a possibly unwanted opinion on the matter. He thought back several years ago, back during what had been considered the high point of Jitsu-Mania. Two to three movies a year, appearances at every award show whether or not he was nominated, not to mention all the talk shows and paparazzi articles. He couldn't quite recall though if there had been any real major event to slow the craze down. Much like it had been for the rest of the world, he could only remember that one day Lou Jitsu just… slipped out of the public eye, at least for a couple years. “So… What made you stop?”

Another humorless laugh, this one a bit lower and shorter. “According to the doctor my manager hired, depression,” Lou answered simply, ignoring the way his boyfriend’s eyes widened ever so slightly, “Well, that and not as many projects to keep me occupied. Studio wanted to focus on rising stars and my films weren't bringing in as much money. It happens. But without much to focus on, I either became reckless or I was barely making it out of bed, depending on the day.”

Part of him didn't want to remember, though another part didn't dare try to forget. His PR agents did a good job of covering most of it up from his fans and would-be critics, but he couldn't hide from himself. Couldn't hide from the barely legal parties and extravagantly empty shopping sprees and pointless fist fights with other celebrities. Couldn't hide from the seemingly endless days and nights in his bed or on some couch, binging on cake and _sake_ as he ignored every phone call he got.

“Do not get me wrong, being a star was fun. Really, _really_ fun… But everything has to end eventually it seems. I think Shen could tell things were running down for me too, because one day, I got a ticket to Hong Kong in the mail along with a letter saying that if I didn't come, she was gonna send someone and have me dragged to her home.”

Draxum’s lips twitched into a smirk. “Do you think she actually would?”

Lou looked Draxum straight in the eyes. “Tang Shen never bluffs,” he stated. Yes, Draxum would definitely have to look her up later. “And I knew that even back then. So, I hopped onto the plane, drove to her place, and we had a long talk.” And a long cry with lots of hugging and perhaps a glass of wine or two more than necessary, but nonetheless. “She wasn't expecting me to move there, and as much as I missed her, I didn't want to either. I did not regret my choices or my life, but I also did not know how to move forward and find something more. So, she suggested that I find something - anything - that could give me a reason to wake up in the morning even on my worst days, as well as something that wasn't directly related to a camera crew or my checking account.”

He paused, looking particularly thoughtful. “...I actually thought about just getting a pet. A rat, or maybe a couple turtles.”

“...And that train of thought somehow led to children?” Draxum asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Heh, not exactly,” Lou chuckled, “Just because my reputation had not been totally tarnished did not mean that it couldn't still use some work or a boost. As soon as my returning flight landed, my manager called and said he had found me a good PR opportunity. ‘Something with lots of cute kids and something that the press will just eat up!’ he had said. So, a few days later, I went to an orphanage over in Queens with some half-written speech about ‘following your movie star dreams’ or, or something like that and, well…”

He sighed once more, glancing down at his sleeping boys. First at the two on him, then the two over by Draxum. ...God, had it only been two, almost three years since that day? It was both forever ago and just the other day, and they were already growing up before his eyes, slowly but surely. Another part of parenthood, he supposed, one that not even the great Lou Jitsu could stop.

“That was where I first met my sons… And I haven't let them go since. I saw myself in them, saw what I could give them… Heh, my manager and Shen both said I was crazy. _ **I** _thought I was crazy, and I prayed to whoever and whatever could hear me to not let me screw them up, because whether or not it was crazy, I knew I still had to adopt them. I couldn't not adopt them, and while the first couple months were a bit of an, ah… Adjustment period, I have never once wondered whether or not I had made the right choice.”

As he watched Lou closed his eyes and smiled to himself, Draxum also had no doubt in his mind that his date had made the choice or that he was anything but genuine with his words. It was almost too much, hearing him be so open and honest, trusting Draxum that much without knowing for sure if he would judge. Draxum didn't quite know what to do with that much trust, so he simply vowed to himself not to break it.

“So, yeah, long story short,” Lou finished, opening his eyes now, “There was nothing that really caused me to adopt four kids, I didn't exactly plan on it or was ‘inspired’ or anything. Things just worked out that way. I found them, and they found me. ...A bit cliche, I know, but-”

“I think it's beautiful.”

Lou blinked, turning to look at his now slightly-blushing boyfriend. “I- ...I think it's wonderful that you all found each other,” Draxum continued, hoping to sound just as genuine even as he corrected himself, “It's quite admirable, how much work and heart you put into your family. Very admirable… And for what it's worth, I think you're doing a great job being a father. Certainly better than most celebrities, I'm sure.”

Lou smiled, chuckling slightly as he leaned in. “Thanks Ben… That really does mean a lot.” Draxum barely gave himself time to nod before meeting Lou’s lips, their eyes closing as they kissed. Giving another hum as another sort of familiar and comfortable warmth washed over his body, he moved just a bit closer, hoping to deepen the kiss. Before he could, however, he felt a hand push against his chest. Thinking it was Lou, Draxum immediately broke the kiss and retreated before realizing that his boyfriend’s hands weren't that small.

“I thought you guys said you weren't gonna make out in front of us,” Leo groaned.

“We- Ugh, we were not making out!” Draxum argued.

“And besides, little one,” Lou added, snickering a bit, “You're asleep, so how could you even tell?”

“‘M not asleep,” Leo mumbled, even as he snuggled deeper into Draxum’s side, his eyes remaining shut.

“Fine, fine, whatever you say, Leonardo.” Still, Lou remained close to his date, his own hand finding Draxum’s. While still slightly annoyed, Draxum managed a smile at that, bringing their now intertwined hands up to his face and kissing the back of Lou’s.

Even if that was all they could do for now, Draxum didn't mind too much. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay much longer, no matter how many kids were piled on top of him, so he was just going to enjoy the moment and hold onto it for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, lots of sorta exposition in this chapter, but I hope it wasn't too heavy handed. See you all next time! I've got a couple ideas coming up that should be a ton of fun to write, so here's hoping I can get them out fast!


	6. In Sickness and In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for mentions of being sick/throwing up, though nothing super descriptive/disgusting or anything. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Something was up…

Draxum stared down at his phone screen. No missed calls. No missed texts or voicemails. Not even a “Sorry, can't talk right now”. Nothing… Nothing on his side at least.

Opening up his call log, Draxum sighed through his nose as he looked through it all. One unanswered call to Lou Friday night, two unanswered calls on Saturday, and one that morning. That wasn't even including the texts he’d sent, not receiving a reply to any of them. At this point, he was beginning to feel like a stalker or something, or at the very least clingy-

“I'm not being clingy,” he mumbled to himself, “Just… Concerned, is all.” It was natural to feel concerned when your boyfriend wasn't talking to you, right? But then again, Lou could've just been unusually busy that weekend. Still, he couldn't help but feel like something was up. Something was wrong.

After a moment more of thinking, Draxum stood up from his couch, grabbed his keys and jacket and headed towards the door. A quick check-in wasn't unreasonable. Most likely this would all end up being something mundane anyway, and Lou would probably have a laugh about it later, or think it was amusing that he cared so much.

‘And if doing this annoys him?’ a part of Draxum asked, stubborn enough to ignore logic, ‘If all the missed calls and texts end up being his way of saying he's done with you?’

The scientist paused… And then continued on, nearly slamming the apartment door behind him. “I’ll just deal with that when it happens…” He took an extra second to put on his jacket - the cold front passing through New York was a bit harsher than usual for that time of year - and went on his way out into the cloudy afternoon.

\-----------------

“But I don't wannaaaaaaa!”

Lou sighed through his nose, trying to keep a grip on his child. “I know you don't want to, but I promise that it'll help you feel better! So please, Michalengel-”

“NO!” Mikey screamed back at him, startling his father enough to slip out of his arms. Mikey then dove back under his covers, letting out another muffled yell of frustration.

Lou rubbed his temples. “Alright fine, stay under there! But you _will_ be getting a bath tonight, young man!” He could've sworn he heard his youngest actually hiss at that, before coughing several times. He knew being sick could make some kids cranky, but this was getting ridiculous! Still, it wasn't as if Lou could really blame him.

“Daddyyyyyy…” Another voice from the doorway called, sniffling slightly. Lou turned and saw Leo, looking at him with watery eyes. “If he's not gonna use the tub, can I have his bath instead?”

“Yes, that would be fine,” Lou nodded, clearly seeing the boy’s shivering body as well as all the sweat stains on his son’s nightshirt despite just putting it on him a couple hours ago.

“Kay… Also, I threw up. In my room. Sorry…”

Lou closed his eyes for just a moment, just enough to recompose himself, before nodding. “It's fine, you are fine. I will run your bath first, and then I will clean it up, okay?” Leo nodded back at him and slowly made his way towards the bathroom.

As Lou traveled down the hall, he briefly checked on his other two kids. Raph, shirtless with discomfort clearly on his face, still managed to sleep in spite of his fever. He'd need to check his and Leo’s temperatures too when it was time to give all of them their next dose of medicine. “That's gonna be real fun,” he mumbled to himself, already dreading it.

As for Donnie, he was wide awake, sniffling and fiddling with his humidifier. “Donnie, please stop messing with that,” he told him, leading the boy back into bed.

“But it's not workingggg!” Donnie nearly sobbed, rubbing his tired eyes as he let out a couple tears, “I'm still all stuffed up!”

Lou turned the humidifier up one level before handing Donnie a box of tissues. “I know it's no fun being sick, but just try to relax, okay baby? Blow your nose a few times, that should-”

“I _already_ blew my nose a hundred thousand times already!” Donnie growled, mood going from despairing to grouchy on a dime. “My dumb nose is STILL stuffed up, ‘cause you bought the wrong dumb machine! Cause you're dumb. Dumb Dad!” He tossed the box on his bed, kicking it slightly as he continued to sniffle. “Dummy dumb-dumb…”

Lou just patted his head. “I will make you some tea soon, Don. That’ll help clear things out.” Thankfully, Donnie seemed to accept that, still pouting and whimpering a bit but nonetheless laying back down and making sure to face the humidifier. Lou would make sure to make his purple pajama-wearing son his favorite flavor of tea as an added bonus. But first, bath time.

Leo was already waiting for him, undressed (save for a towel wrapped around his waist) and leaning against the toilet to try and keep cool. “Leonardo, don't, that's dirty,” Lou told him, gently pushing him off it. He then turned on the faucet and, out of the corner of his eye, noticed his son wincing at all the steam coming from the water.

“Daddddd, I'm already super hot! If I take a hot bath I'm gonna die!”

“You're not gonna die,” Lou insisted, “A cold bath would just make your body sicker, and hot water will help your fever break. I promise that this'll help, and if you don't like it you won't have to stay in there for more than a couple minutes, okay?”

“Ugh, fiiiiine.” Lou gave him a small smile, quickly giving Leo a pat on the head as well. Soon enough the tub was filled, and Leo slipped into the water without any protest, already closing his eyes. Lou set a clean towel on the toilet lid in case Leo wanted out before he came back, and then set forth on his next task. There was still that mess in Leo’s room to clean up, but…

He heard Donnie let out a long whine (followed by a couple quick sneezes), and then heard Raph let out a low, raspy groan, waking up slightly from his fever induced nap. It nearly broke his heart, how miserable they sounded. “...Right. Tea first.” So, he headed downstairs, ignoring the tickle in his own throat and the fatigue pulling at his eyes. Not to mention his pounding headache… Unable to help himself, he closed his eyes again - and nearly tripped over a pillow that had been left on the living room floor. He managed to keep his footing at least - even if that meant stepping on one of Raph’s wrestling figures instead.

“You've got this, Lou,” he told himself, even as he limped into the kitchen, “You've got this. Just start the tea.” He made sure to make enough for three cups in case Mikey wanted some, as well. The process was easy enough, thankfully, though even the steam and pleasant scent of the soothing drink did nothing for him. If anything, his headache got worse, with it almost sounding like someone was knocking against his head!

...Wait, that knocking wasn't in his head. Or, was it? “Is someone there?” He shouted from the kitchen, nearly driving himself into a coughing fit, “I-If that’s you, O’Neil, door’s unlocked! Get whatever you need to borrow and go, okay?”

He heard the door open - good, he wasn't hallucinating - but the deep voice that answered him caught him completely off-guard. “Lou…? Is everythi-?”

“Ben?!” Lou moved to the kitchen doorway, and sure enough, there stood his boyfriend, looking confused and a bit shocked. “Uh, h-hey you!” Lou greeted, forcing a grin as he ran a hand through his (greasy, unwashed for who knows HOW long, ugh) hair, “Heh, what uh- what brings you?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Draxum answered, unable to help but stare. Even when wearing simple and casual outfits, Lou had always had a sort of ‘dressed to impressed’ vibe, always looking good and well put together, matching his life in that sense. He never seemed stressed, being able to roll with whatever came his way, his kids always behaving well enough - he just seemed like Mr. Perfect! Even him being a bit flustered as he explained his feelings in the diner parking lot or him explaining his past hadn't shattered that illusion to Draxum. But now…

Lou was wearing just an old grey tank top, a brown house robe and nothing on his feet. His hair was an absolute mess while his face had some stubble, indicating that he hadn't shaved in a couple days. His usual sunglasses were also missing, meaning there was nothing to hide the bags under his eyes. But more than just his outfit or appearance, Lou just looked tired. Completely exhausted and looking like he was barely keeping it together.

Lou seemed to realize this too, glancing away as he explained the situation. “Yeah, uhh… Things are a bit rough over here this weekend. Big flu outbreak at school. Apparently April caught it first, so thanks to a heads up from her father I was able to prepare somewhat, but…” But there was only so much you could prepare for when not just one or two, but ALL FOUR of your kids got sick. “Donnie and Mikey both have colds while Raph and Leo have fevers, and unlucky Raphael has a really sore throat too, it seems.”

“And you?” Draxum asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lou immediately waved him off. “Oh I'm fine! Completely well! You, you didn't need to come over, really!”

“Well, I tried to call-” “You did?” Lou went around his chair and picked up his phone from the coffee table. He tried three times to turn it on before realizing the phone was dead. “Right…” He sighed, tossing the phone over his shoulder, it bouncing a couple times on the cushion. “Well, I-I’ll just charge that later and we can talk maybe to-”

A high pitched whistle pierced through the air and Lou mumbled a Japanese curse under his breath as he scrambled back into the kitchen. Draxum followed, still a bit surprised. Because the fact was, as easy as it should have been for Draxum to realize, Lou was just as human as him - just as human as anyone. He wasn't the Lou Jitsu from his movies. He could be handsome and witty and unflappable as both a person and a parent, but also disheveled and stressed and even have days where he could hardly stay afloat.

 _This_ was certainly one of those days.

Taking a deep breath as he poured the hot tea, Lou granted himself one moment to relax before pushing himself back into ‘dad mode’. “I'm sorry, Ben, I just- I have a lot to take care of today and-”

“Just tell me what you need me to do,” he heard Draxum say suddenly, his tone funnily enough making his request almost sound like a demand.

Lou turned back at him. “Oh, no, Ben! You, you don't have to spend your day- W-We’ll be fine, really! I've got this, I've just got to get the boys their tea and medicine and clean up a few messes-”

“Then why don't I take care of the messes,” Draxum told him, taking another step forward before gesturing to the cups of tea, “While _you_ take care of these.” Lou tried to argue but his boyfriend once again cut him off. “I'm not going to take no for an answer, Lou.”

Lou was silent for a moment before he managed a sheepish smile despite himself. “You uh… You know how to clean up puke?” He asked, his tone unsure, as if he expected the idea itself to make the taller man immediately regret his decision to help, and he was already ready to tell him once again that he didn't need to stay.

But Draxum simply put a hand on Lou’s shoulder, his touch steady and strong enough that even Lou’s tired back was able to straighten up at it. “I think I can manage,” Draxum told him, smiling ever so subtly. Lou stared back at him… And then nodded, accepting it. With that, the two went their separate ways and got to work.

And with perfect timing too. In that moment, they both heard a loud wail from upstairs. Lou knew it well - it sounded like his youngest had officially gone from ‘everyone leave me alone right now’ to ‘I'm sad and/or feeling bad and I wanna be hugged forever’. So he grabbed the tea tray and raced up the stairs as fast as he could go without spilling the precious cargo while Draxum headed towards the nearest closet.

Along with finding cleaning supplies, Draxum also spotted some masks and gloves by the family first-aid kit. He tried not to look too relieved about this. Once he was properly protected and had gathered all he needed, he too went upstairs. Finding Leo’s room was easy enough, as was cleaning up the mess, thankfully. By the time he had finished, Leo was out of the bath and dressed in a fluffy bright blue bathrobe of his own.

The boy blinked slowly at him, eyes still a bit weary and sick mind hazy. “...Are you a dream?”

Draxum smiled. “Nope,” he answered, “Just a doctor helping out.”

“Oh. ...Kay.” Too sick to ask curious questions, Leo just got back into bed while Draxum left with his supplies to go take care of his next task, wishing the poor boy a 'get well soon' as he went.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to run just as smoothly, with Lou and Draxum working opposite each other. While Lou worked on getting the kids to take their medicine and drink their tea, Draxum took care of the overflowing laundry pile. While Draxum handled their mountain of unwashed dishes, Lou checked temperatures and ran more baths or refilled humidifiers. Lou even managed to get a nice hot shower for himself while Draxum kept an eye on the kids. There would still be work to do later once he had more time to do it, but Draxum’s help still took a lot off Lou’s plate - and for that, the former movie star was especially thankful.

Speaking of plates, they ended up cooking the kids’ supper together, with Draxum handling the dry toast and Lou making the chicken noodle soup. Not the most exciting meal, but perfect for small, upset stomachs that still needed to eat something they could keep down.

Of course, the two of them would be able to have something a bit more flavorful. Using the last of a bag of rice along whatever bits of ingredients he could find, Draxum managed to make a decent fried rice (NOT overcooked or burnt, thank you very much!). Once he had a lid over the pan to keep it warm, he went upstairs to tell Lou that their meal was ready.

Though, as he got closer to Lou’s room, he heard a low melody, and his footsteps slowed.

_“Nakiharashita me de hiza wo kakaeru… Wake wo kikasete subete hanashite… Daijoubu dokoemo ikanai yo… Nani ga atte mo issho ni iru yo…”_

It was quite the scene, really. All four kids were tucked into Lou’s bed, snuggling up to each like it was a giant cuddle pile, their faces finally peaceful as they slipped into sleep. As for Lou, he sat on the edge of the bed, smiling softly and occasionally petting one of the boys’ heads as he sang. Lou had a good voice, and even if he was occasionally off-key, the sentiment was still very much there.

Smiling softly to himself, Draxum stood in silence as he listened, deciding that supper could wait a couple minutes…

Even with there still being some sunlight outside, the inside of the house was awash with comfortable darkness, save for the single light left on in the kitchen. As far as they could tell, as they sat together on the loveseat and ate their food in peace, they were the only ones awake in the world.

“...You know, I think we skipped a couple steps.”

“Hm?” Draxum questioned, his last bite of food still in his mouth.

Lou, bleary eyed and exhausted, still managed to flash him a cocky smile. “Aren't there supposed to be a lot more fun and/or sexy times before we get into the domestic stuff?”

His date rolled his eyes. “You're sick and half asleep, and you're still going to try and flirt?”

Lou hummed, nuzzling Draxum’s shoulder slightly. “You're a good man… You deserved to be flirted with…” He then sighed. “Thanks for your help today, Ben. You… You really didn't have to-”

“Oh yes, because leaving you to take care of your children and your house despite me being more than able to help you would've been the _much_ more supportive option,” Draxum replied, his tone sarcastic yet without harshness, “Honestly, what was I thinking.”

Lou weakly nudged his side. “ _Baka_. You know what I mean… You didn't have to help as much as you did, but you just… Did, without hesitation.” He smiled again, this time a bit warmer though still somewhat playful. “Guess I won the jackpot on boyfriends, hm?”

Draxum chuckled slightly. “I suppose so…” Though, as far as he was concerned, they both won.

“...I’d kiss you if I could. You know I would.”

“I’ll settle for you getting some rest and getting better. I’ll go find you a blanket-”

Lou groaned, leaning further on his date and even wrapping an arm around him. “Don't leave meeee… You're so comfortableeeee…”

“Yes, and I’m sure a proper pillow would be even _more_ comfortable,” Draxum argued, amused as he managed to slip out of his pouting boyfriend’s grip. It took some time to find a spare pillow and blanket that hadn’t been used yet or wasn’t currently being used. Once he found them and went back downstairs, Lou was already fast asleep.

Shaking his head, Draxum put a pillow down by the man’s head and spread the blanket over his body. He stared at Lou for a moment, almost unable to look away… Only feeling just a bit silly, Draxum pressed two of his fingers to his lips, kissing them and then pressing them to Lou’s forehead.

“Sleep well, Lou Jitsu…”

\---------------

“Uhhh, special delivery for a ‘Dr. Benjamin Draxum’?”

Being yanked out of his concentration so suddenly - there was a reason he hadn’t taken a break yet, but it seemed like SOME people just couldn’t respect that!  - Draxum couldn't help but scowl at his computer screen. “Ugh, I didn’t order any-!” He turned to look at the doorway, and stopped short.

Lou, grinning and holding up a bag from Draxum’s favorite sandwich place, just gave him a wink. Draxum saved his work, and within a minute they were both sitting at Draxum’s desk - Draxum in his chair, and Lou deciding to just sit on the desk itself, being sure to mind the few things on it.

“Looks like a few days of rest did you well,” Draxum commented as he checked his sandwich for any unwanted toppings.

“Oh yeah,” Lou nodded, “The boys are back in school and catching up on missed work, house is all back in order, and I just figured that _this_ was the least I could do.”

Draxum hummed. “Oh, I don’t know…” He set the sandwich down, earning a curious look from Lou. “I think there’s something more you could do for me. After all…” He stood up, smirking now as he leaned forward. “I believe you still owe me that kiss.”

Lou smirked back. “Well, if I still owe you that, I may have to throw in a bit of ‘interest’...” Their lips quickly met, Lou’s arms back around his tall lover’s waist while Draxum settled for cupping Lou’s face, fingers in his black and grey-streaked hair.

“...So, you think that’s him?” Muninn whispered as he quickly moved away from the doorway.

“Uh, yeah dude,” Huginn replied, giving him a bit of a flat look, “Pretty sure the guy that’s kissing him is his boyfriend.”

“Hey, just making sure! He seems like a pretty good guy.” And his boss definitely looked happy. “Heh, you think they’d invite us to their wedding?” he joked.

“Tc'ch, yeah right,” Huginn chuckled, smirking back at his partner, “Draxum wouldn't want us anywhere near their wedding. Come on, let’s get going before they hear us.” Besides, if Draxum was busy with his own lunch break, maybe he wouldn’t notice if his two interns came back a bit late from theirs. Extra dessert from the good snack machine by the chemistry department, here they come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lou was singing is called Mother's Song from 'Wolf Children' with the lyrics translating to "You hugged your knees, crying out your eyes, Tell me why, I'll listen to everything, Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, No matter what happens, I'll be with you".
> 
> Granted not all the lyrics of the lyrics fit with Lou, hence why I only took a small bit of it, but I just needed a song to set the mood of the scene and this song seemed like the perfect fit (plus I just love both the movie and the song SO much! So I couldn't help but include it, heh). Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this! ^v^


	7. Bonus Chapter: Toy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just consider this a bonus chapter that could pretty much take place at any day during the story, since it's more drabble-like than the other chapters. 
> 
> As much as I LOVE writing cute Baron Jitsu stuff, the other main part of this story is Draxum also bonding with the boys and learning to become a worthy stepdad. (or, second dad? Since Lou was never married before? Whatever) And I really didn't want that part of the story to sorta fall by the wayside in favor of romance so, here's a whole chapter focusing on Draxum and the boys. Enjoy! ^v^

Draxum had never really had much experience with kids in his adult life. No brothers or sisters meant no nieces or nephews, cousins or other distant relatives weren’t really much of an option either, and the lab he worked at wasn’t exactly the type to get field trips.

Still, dating a man with four young boys allowed him to learn quickly and pick up on little things. One of the things he had noticed right away was that once a child thought of you as a good person - or at the very least, considered them someone they trusted enough and didn’t mind being around - they wanted that person to know every single detail about them.

Whether that be their favorite food (pizza, though each of them had vastly different favorite side dishes, snacks, desserts and juice. Draxum honestly wasn’t sure how Lou could keep it all straight), their favorite colors (that one was as obvious as, well, as the colored shirts they were wearing) or, the most ‘important’ of all, their favorite toys…

“-And this is The Annihilation, an’ this is Liberty Bill - he’s part of the Liberty League.”

“Naturally,” Draxum said dryly, adjusting his position slightly on the boy’s floor so that his legs didn’t fall asleep.

“Yeah, they’re okay. My brothers really like them though. But _my_ favorite is-” Raph grinned, holding up an action figure in an orange leotard with a white cape and bear ears on his mask. “GHOST BEARRRR!”

“Ghost Bear, hm?” The scientist could hardly keep himself from rolling his eyes. How on Earth did these wrestlers come up with such ridiculous names and costume themes? Then again, they probably had to do something to help keep the audience’s attention, along with all the manufactured drama between the so-called ‘athletes’. It was no wonder so many children were fans of it.

“-and he’s always won every fight, and he’s super strong and just SO COOL!” Raph continued as he shook the figure around, “An’ sometimes, when I’m playing wrestling with him, I have him tag team up with other bears!”

The boy in red raced back over to his closet and began to pull out not more action figures, but instead plushies. First a small black bear Beanie Baby - “This is Capt’n Snuggles-” then a much bigger, much more plush bear with a small lab coat- “and this is Dr. Huggenstein, you’d probably like him ‘cause he’s a doctor like you-” and finally, a slightly smaller and _very_ well-loved brown bear plushie covered in stitches and patches- “And THIS is Cheech! He was my first teddy!”

Raph’s smile softened a bit as he hugged the toy. He and Cheech had been friends for a long time… Since before he met Lou, since before he met _his brothers_! And as far as Raph was concerned, they were going to be friends forever.

“...It- er, _He_ definitely seems special then,” Draxum commented.

Raph nodded. “Yeah, he’s great…” He then scowled slightly. “Some of the older kids back at my old home didn’t think so though. They said havin’ teddy bears makes you a baby, but I didn’t believe them…” Even when their words hurt. “Teddies are cool, and so are real bears.”

“Indeed,” the scientist agreed, “After all, they’re resourceful, resilient, protective of their young-”

“Yeah!” Raph smiled, hugging Cheech again, “And strong too! Really strong, like me! But they’re not jerks or anything, they’re just bein’ bears! That’s why I like them!”

Draxum smiled a bit, watching as Raph began to make Cheech wrestle Liberty Bill. “A good choice for a favorite animal, then...”

….

“I can’t believe you’ve never heard of Jupiter Jim!” Leo shook his head. What, did grown ups just miss out on ALL the fun stuff in life? “My brothers and I have seen all his movies!”

“Oh? All of them?”

“...Weeeell, maybe not all of them-” Sixty movies was a lot, even for a young fan, and some of them hadn’t been re-released on dvd yet- “But we’ve still seen a lot of them, and that’s more than you!”

“Hmph, fine, fine, I’ll give one of them a watch sometime,” Draxum half-promised. He enjoyed the sci-fi genre well enough but, much like the Lou Jitsu movies, Jupiter Jim always just seemed too cheesy for him. At least with the Lou Jitsu movies, he could still count on well done and realistic fight choreography as well as a performance by who he considered was a much more charming lead. ...Not that he had any biases or anything.

“You gotta watch ‘em,” Leo insisted as he dragged out yet another plastic vehicle, this one being a moon buggy (or at least, the Sci-fi Hollywood version of one) with a miniature version of the titular character himself in the driver’s seat. “Especially the ones where he’s gotta make an escape in his buggy, they’re SO cool! And he explores planets, and fights the bad aliens and monsters while saving the good ones!”

With a hop and a determined smirk, Leo activated his light-up space sword. Draxum made sure to take a couple steps back as the boy began swinging it around, but thankfully Leo had practiced enough (and seen the movies enough) that he knew the moves well enough. “Jim’s just the best!” Leo continued, “He’s cool, he’s good at sword fighting, and he can always think of a plan to win and get away and save the day! And he gets to do this all while in space! On the moon! In SPACE!”

Draxum smirked. “I take it you like space?”

“Don’t you?”

“Point taken.”

“It just makes everything cooler and awesomer,” Leo shrugged, “And I’m gonna try to go to the Moon sometime too. You know, in the future. But until then, I’m just gonna keep watching Jim go there.” Suddenly, the boy went quiet, glancing around for any eavesdroppers before bringing his voice to a loud whisper. “And don’t tell Dad but… Sometimes I think Jupiter Jim is _even better_ than the Lou Jitsu in the movies!”

Draxum nearly snorted at that, managing to just barely hold back his chuckles as he promised, “I won’t say a word…”

…

“Leon might’ve _said_ that Jupiter Jim was the best, but he’s wrong ‘cause he just can’t see who the REAL best character in those movies is!” With a bit of a dramatic flair, Donnie spun around to reveal the doll he had taken off his bookshelf. “ _Ta-daaaa~!_ ”

Draxum raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out what exactly he was looking at. The doll had spiky bright-green hair, pink skin, eyes that as far as he concerned were much too big for it, and a blue and purple outfit with an atom symbol on it’s belt. The doll also had a giant plastic hammer in it’s hand. “Oh. Well, it’s-”

“Her name is Atomic Lass!” Donnie stated, smiling as he went into the explanation, “She’s a friend of Jupiter Jim’s! She comes from this town on a far away planet called Uraniumville, where she fights crime using her metal hammer and these really neat radiation beams that come from her hands!”

“Ah, I see,” Draxum nodded. That sounded about right, totally in-line with the style of those movies. “Is that why you like her then? Because she’s powerful?”

“Well, yeah,” Donnie replied, looking at the doll, “But she’s also super cool, and super pretty, and tough and, of course, smart.” He smiled at that. “Really, REALLY smart. That was how she got her powers, ‘cause she was also a scientist on her home planet before she became a crime fighter!”

Draxum nodded again, completely understanding now. When most heroes only seemed to rely on muscles and power boost, he could understand rooting for one who also had a brain. Donnie then sighed, fiddling with the doll’s hair a bit. “I know radiation makes humans sick, but I still wish I could just get some uranium and be a hero too instead of just dying from it. And it’ll take me forever to be strong enough to use a giant metal hammer!”

“...” A bit concerning but nonetheless all part of the childhood fantasy, Draxum assumed. “Why don’t you just focus on the things you can do now that make you feel smart and strong, and then figure out the ‘hero’ parts later?” he suggested.

Donnie thought it over. “...I’m trying to get Pop to let me do another science experiment at home, but now I wanna do something else, like… Like making my own robot! They’ve got books on how to make ‘em, you know! I just gotta find the right library… There’s robots you can buy at the toy store too but, I really wanna make my own - and I KNOW I could!”

With how smart and talented the young boy in purple seemed to be, Draxum had no problem believing that Donnie very well could make his own simple robot. Making a mental note to look up robotic projects for children later on, Draxum just smiled back at him. “Sounds like the perfect project to me.”

Donnie was full-on grinning now, eyes determined and mind already whirling with ideas. “Yeah! First robots, and THEN figuring out a way to get superpowers!”

“Well, I’d still maybe put _that_ idea away for now…”

…

If Mikey wasn’t holding a crayon or marker or paintbrush, then he was usually holding one of his brother’s toys. One of their many action figures, or one of Raph’s plushies or Leo’s toy cars or Donnie’s puzzle toys. All of these toys were happily borrowed, and as long as they were taken care of and eventually put back, the other Jitsu boys didn’t mind whatsoever.

Of course Mikey had his own toys - including a play kitchen where he could ‘practice’ until he was tall enough to safely reach the stove - but more often than not his brothers’ toys were just more interesting to him. ...Still, what he _did_ have that was all his own and that he played with happily was all the more unique, as well as all the more fitting for the young artist.

“Here!” Mikey proudly beamed, shoving the large shoe box into Draxum’s hands, “Look!”

“Wow…” Slowly, Draxum picked up each item one by one. Dolls made out of clothespins and spoons covered in paint, string and googly eyes. Birds and nimals made with paper and sticks and glue (loooots of glue, much to the doctor’s slight annoyance). Creatures that Draxum had no idea what they could be, created with puff balls and chunks of styrofoam and pipe cleaners, but still obviously made with lots of love.

And finally, folded carefully at the bottom of the box, a crane made out of a single sheet of bright orange paper. “Origami, right?” Draxum asked.

“Uh huh,” Mikey nodded, gently taking it from him, “But I didn’t make this one, Papa did! He made it for me the first night we came here to live with him, when I was too excited to fall asleep.” He pulled at the tail a bit, making the crane’s wings flap. “He said that paper cranes caused good luck, and that some people try to make a thousand so they can get a wish! But I don’t need a wish, so I just make ‘em whenever I feel like it.”

“That’s fair,” Draxum smiled, “I’m not sure if you could fit a thousand cranes in this house, even if you wanted to.”

“Heh, yeah, it’d be wayyyy too crowded!” Mikey giggled. He looked at Draxum, and then back at his crane. “...Stay right there!” Mikey told him as he ran over to his small desk, pulling out a sheet of paper. Not having much of a choice, Draxum leaned back slightly on the child’s bed and watched him work.

Mikey was surprisingly meticulous for his age, his tongue poking out in concentration as he carefully did each fold, though not once stopping or making a mistake. It was as if this sort of craft just came naturally to him, or perhaps he’d just done it enough times to know the steps by heart. Either way, it was pretty impressive, Draxum had to admit. Once the actual crane was done, it was onto adding markings and designs with markers and crayon along with the finishing touch of a bit of glitter before finally being given to Draxum.

“Here!” Mikey said, holding the teal crane up as far as he could, “Now you can have a good luck crane too, and it’ll make sure you’ll find a neat science thing at your work, or that you have good dates with my papa!”

Draxum chuckled, taking the crane. “I don’t think I need good luck to have a good time with your father, but thank you very much, Mikey.”

The boy beamed, and quickly climbed back up onto the bed to give Draxum a hug. “You’re welcome!”

The colorful crane never did find its way to Draxum’s lab, whether that was on purpose or on accident. But, it did however find a nice home on his nightstand, silently greeting him each night at bedtime and each morning when he woke up.

So, good luck or no, at least there was the small smile that it always seemed to put on his face whenever he noticed it - which only made sense, considering the place (and the family) it came from...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been several episodes since Raph's mentioned his teddy bear collection in 'Mascot Melee', just SHOW US THE TEDDIES ALREADY! His collection sounded so cute, and I absolutely loved the names he had for them, lol. Also Leo being a huge space/scifi nerd in any incarnation is just amusing to me, heh. But yeah, hope you guys liked this! Next time, more Baron Jitsu with a bit of drama thrown in! See you then!


	8. Fight Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I know I said this chapter would have a bit more drama, but as I was writing that chapter, I realized that this idea was better as a lead-in to the next, slightly more dramatic idea. So, you're getting this chapter first, hope you guys don't mind! Anyway, enjoy the action and fluff! ^v^

They say no news is good news, and for the most part Draxum could see some truth to that. It wasn't as if he had wished for something to have gone wrong, like their lab’s computers completely crashing or one of his intern’s screwing up. But at the same time, there also hadn't been any major breakthroughs, not even small discoveries in their research and tests that could lead down a rabbit hole of possibilities.

No, instead it had just been another average day at work. Just like the day before, and the day before that… And the _several_ days before that…

Draxum sighed, rubbing his eyes. He only had a couple hours left in the shift, and he knew exactly what he was going to do afterwards. It was a part of his routine that he had been somewhat denying himself, thanks to all the extra time he had been spending either at the Jitsu house or at his own apartment. And, while he certainly didn't regret the time spent with his boyfriend, he was still looking forward to a couple good rounds…

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate for a second in his pocket. “Speak of the devil,” he mumbled with a smirk, taking the phone out. Sure enough, it was a text from Lou.

 **_“Hey, babe. Whatchu up to? Hope work is going well.”_ ** Draxum wasn't quite sure when Lou had started calling him that (though it certainly flustered him a bit the first time he noticed), but while he usually wasn't one for pet names, he supposed he didn't mind this one too much.

 _“Work is work. Going to stop by the ring after,”_ he texted back.

It only took a few seconds for Lou to reply. **_“Oof, that bad of a day?”_ **

_“No, just haven't done it in a while. Figured it'd be a good way to clear my head somewhat, instead of feeling like a rat on a wheel.”_

**_“Fair enough, hope u have fun!”_ **

Draxum stared at the reply, thinking about it for a moment before typing, _“Would you want to come with?”_ He waited, and then-

**_“Really, you don't mind?”_ **

_“If I did, I wouldn't have asked.”_

**_“Haha, ok! Let me call my babysitter to see if he’s available, otherwise yeah, I'd love to!”_ ** A few minutes later, Lou sent another text - a simple thumbs up emoji - and Draxum replied with what time he'd be picking him up.

A quick stop at home after work to change and grab his gym bag, and then it was straight to the Jitsu house. Thankfully traffic was on his side for the most part, making him only a couple minutes late. He walked briskly up the colorful sidewalk - it looked like the boys had tried to play some sort of space themed hopscotch game - and knocked twice. The door opened, and-

“Well _hello_ there~!”

Draxum blinked, stepping back slightly. He had been expecting Lou or one of the boys to answer the door, but instead he was greeted by a stout man with bushy blond hair and an even bushier mustache and a smile that just seemed much too happy and friendly to be natural. “...Hello. I-”

The short man suddenly grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. “You must be Lou’s new beau! Oh it's just so great to meet you! And I can just tell already that you two must be the _sweetest_ _thing_ and probably look so CUTE together!”

“...If you say so,” Draxum said slowly, allowing the man to hold onto his hand for only a few seconds before yanking it away. Figuring that he wouldn't just want to stand and wait in the doorway, the overtly happy man stood aside, allowing Draxum to come in. He noticed all four boys - and… Was that a dog? What in the world, where had _that_ come from? - in the living room, contently sitting on either the loveseat or the beanbags as they all watched TV together.

“Oh, hey Dr. Draxum!” Donnie noticed, waving. The Labrador puppy that was sitting near him also gave a quick greeting, barking loudly before settling back down. The mustached man just giggled at the pup, wagging a finger at it.

“Er, hello boys,” the scientist nodded, giving them a halfhearted wave, “Where is your-?”

“Hey, you.” Draxum turned and saw Lou coming down the stairs, dressed in a v-neck tank top and long gym pants, with his yellow-tinted sunglasses once again being opted out for darker ones. His hair was also missing its usual pompadour-like style, his bangs instead being tied back in a top knot. The leaner man’s smile almost immediately helped put Draxum a bit more at ease, even if he still wasn't too sure of their ‘guest’.

“Have a fun date, Pop!” Raph told him as his father gave him and his brothers goodbye-and-be-good hugs.

“I'm sure we will,” Lou smiled. Once he was done with his boys, he turned to the blond. “We’ll try not to stay out too late. I would imagine that-”

“Oh no, take your time!” The stout man insisted, “I'm in no rush! And you know how I just _love_ looking after your boys, Lou, it's no trouble at all! Now you two go on and have a great time, okay?

Lou chuckled. “Alright, if you insist. Thanks again, Todd.” They quickly shook hands, with the smaller man once again insisting that he was happy to help. Finally looking back at Draxum now, he led his date out the door while his babysitter waved them off. And as soon as the door closed, Draxum broke his silence.

“Okay… Who was that guy?”

“Who, Todd?” Lou asked, “Uh, he's my babysitter? Kinda thought that was obvious, but-”

“So, you just found this guy and thought, ‘yeah, he seems normal enough to trust with my children’, huh?”

Lou laughed as they walked. “Okay okay, I know Todd seems a bit weird-” Even he could admit to being a bit overwhelmed by the guy’s friendliness and enthusiastic niceties the first time they met- “But he's also just a nice guy! And a good babysitter too, the boys have a fun time with him. ...Though, that maaaay be because he always brings over one of his puppies whenever he sits - he runs a puppy rescue that's on the outskirts of the city.”

“Ah,” Draxum nodded, opening his driver’s side door, “Well, that's one way to give them a pet without actually giving them a pet.”

“I know, right! That's what I thought too!” He paused as he got in the car. “Though, Mikey still tries to ask me for a cat sometimes…”

\------------

Since it was for amateurs only, the gym wasn't too fancy, all things considered. It was a little on the small side, and the youngest equipment there was still at least ten years old. Even his tiny home gym in his apartment was technically more modern. Still, the structure was sound and the roof never leaked, more than half the lockers there still locked and - the thing that always kept people like him coming back - there was still a well-kept, MMA regulation ring right in the center of it all. The perfect place for people to spar, as well as the home of amateur league bragging-rights-only championships every other month.

Draxum could still remember his first few times stepping into this old gym. He'd never been interested in team sports in his youth, but once he had found this place on one random walk around town, suddenly the strength and strategy behind mixed martial arts seemed pretty appealing. It kept him in shape at least, and even after three graduation ceremonies and earning a doctorate, he still found himself coming to the old gym to let off some steam about as often as he did as a teenager.

Lou seemed fairly impressed with it as well, immediately taking interest in the ring. The only other people there were a trainer and his hopeful eventual-champion, and since they were currently busy with the heavy bags in the corner, the ring was completely free.

“So,” Lou asked, stretching his arms as he glanced over his shoulder at his date, “Should we just get down to it then?”

Draxum smirked back at him. “Eager, aren't we?”

The ex-star shrugged. “What can I say, I like a good fight… _Think_ _you_ _can_ _give_ _it_ _to_ _me_?”

“I'd say I've got a pretty good chance.” Draxum walked over to him, close enough to let his natural height tower over Lou slightly. “Even when up against the great Lou Jitsu.”

Lou grinned. “Well then, let's see what you've got, Doc~”

“...This is ridiculously cheesy and over the top, even for us.”

“Oh don't act like you don't love it.”

All flirting aside, the two of them did take some time to stretch after climbing into the ring, with Draxum making sure to face _away_ from his date, not wanting to risk staring or be caught staring. (Unbeknownst to him, Lou was doing the exact same thing. After all, Draxum was wearing a faded blue-grey tee and black shorts. Lou had never seen Draxum in shorts before, and he had no idea why. The man certainly had the legs for them.)

As they then turned back around to face each other and got into a starting position, the doctor couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu, recalling the last time they ‘fought’. Of course, this time would be without the music, which meant it would naturally be more fight-like than dance-like, and there probably wouldn't be nearly as much fancy footwork. Still, he could feel excitement bubbling up in his chest, and allowed a small smile to stay on his face as they began the ‘round’.

Lou started things off, rushing in with a punch so fast that Draxum just barely managed to block it. “Ah, I was wondering if you'd actually take this seriously,” he said as he dodged another blow.

“Hey,” Lou chuckled, “Gotta keep you on your toes somehow!” He definitely had an advantage on speed, side-stepping and bouncing on his feet with ease as he hardly gave Draxum any room.

Of course, Draxum had his advantages too. He still had his height on Lou, as well as his physical strength. Once he saw an opening, he didn't hesitate to throw a punch. “Whoa!” Lou cries out, ducking down to avoid it before popping back up. “Nice one!” His date quickly raised his arms, ready to block.

Smirking, Draxum continued to throw hit after hit, keeping an eye on his openings and making sure to throw a fake out or two in there, just to keep things from getting to predictable.

Of course, Lou had his surprises as well. Turning one particular dodge into a sort of somersault, he gave himself some extra space. Once he was back on his feet, he tried a kick that was so fast and sudden, Draxum actually gasped as he moved away, thankfully only getting lightly kicked in the shoulder. The other amateurs he sometimes sparred with couldn't get their feet up nearly that high! “Too much?” He heard Lou ask.

“Hardly,” Draxum retorted, taking only the briefest of moments to regain his footing before rushing his date. Lou had been so focused on getting a possible tide-turning move in that he failed to also keep in mind his surroundings.

Not wanting to get pinned to the fence behind him, Lou dove out of the way, once again getting back to his feet in record time and trying another kick, this time aimed at Draxum’s back. But his boyfriend had speed of his own, it would seem. Draxum was able to catch the kick as he turned, taking the chance to shove Lou away.

Lou cried out a bit as he stumbled, though managed to keep from completely falling over. Standing back up to his full height, he was all smiles as he stared down his smirking opponent. “Alright, you’re asking for it!”

For the next two to three minutes, it was nothing but punches, blocks and dodges, with the two of them switching off between attacking and defending so quickly that if their fight had been an official match instead of just a spar, it could've been anyone’s round. Then again, if it _had_ been an official match, Lou would've pulled out all the stops and shown off every trick he had while Draxum certainly would've been hitting a lot harder with quite a few more face shots, with either one of them being able to end the fight quickly.

But really, what was the fun in that?

For now, they just enjoyed the push and pull of the spar, observing each other’s strategies and clever moves while also admiring the other’s strength and athleticism. It was enjoyable, there was no denying that, but things were starting to slow down some. So, as Draxum caught his last punch, Lou allowed his body to stop. He smiled at his opponent, tilting his head slightly as he stared into Draxum’s eyes, not once trying to pull his hand away. “So… Wanna call it a draw?”

“Hmph.” Draxum lowered his arm, but didn't let go of his boyfriend’s hand. Only changing the position of his own hand, so it could feel like he was actually holding it rather than catching it. “Normally I wouldn't, but I think I can make an exception.” He rubbed the back of Lou’s hand with his thumb, taking a half step forward. “Good fight though. Shame it had to end.”

“Funny,” Lou said as he began tilting his head up now, “I was just about to say the same thing…” Still, there were certainly worse ways for a great spar to end than with a draw and a kiss...

Always seeming to have a few crumpled dollar bills and dull quarters sitting in the bottom of his locker, Draxum took the responsibility of keeping them hydrated and headed out to the old pop machine in the alley behind the gym. It took a couple tries for the finicky machine to accept his money, but Draxum was stubborn, and eventually this determination was rewarded with two bottles of water.

Unfortunately, once he stepped back inside, his mood quickly soured. The gym was a bit busier now, and while most of the people there were doing their own thing and minding their own business- “-Come on, you can't expect anyone here to believe that you are anything more than some washed up pretty boy from Hollywood!”

“Well, if you want to get technical, I'm actually from Tokyo,” Lou replied, arms crossed lazily, “Though I do appreciate the pretty comment, even if you are not really my type.”

The Chinese man who had recognized him (though definitely wasn't a fan) just sneered at the comeback. “Yeah, say all the one-liners you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you're not a _real_ fighter!”

“And what makes you say that?” Draxum said suddenly, now directly behind the two of them, “After all, Hun, if you're going to be stupid enough to insult someone with enough skill in _one_ _hand_ to outclass you, then you'd better at least have some so-called evidence to back it up.”

Looking over his shoulder, Hun smirked. “Didn't think you were the fanboy type, Draxum. What, you think your ‘star’ can't handle a bit of trash talk? Can't handle someone who knows how to _actually_ fight and not just swing a ladder around a set or toss around opponents who aren't even trying? Yeah, sounds like a _real_ champion to me!”

Draxum narrowed his eyes, glaring down at him now. Of all the acquaintances and opponents he'd met at this gym, Hun was both the most cocky _and_ the most annoying. Covered in tacky tattoos and always bragging about his ‘skills’, and despite only winning about two-thirds of the time, he still gloated incessantly about his victories to his cronies when they were there to back him up. The only good thing that came from running into him was usually beating him and shutting the mouth of his for a good while. ...But now, he could think of one better…

Draxum gave Lou a look and Lou didn't have to think about it, nodding back and giving his boyfriend a look of his own. _Oh_ _yeah_ , _I've_ _got_ _this_. “Well, if you are so confident, then why don't we have a friendly spar?” Lou asked, “Since we’re, you know, next to a fighting ring and all. You don't mind, right Ben?”

“Nope,” Draxum answered, “Don't mind at all.”

Hun grinned, cracking his knuckles. “Alright, Hollywood, let's do it. I for one can't wait to tell everyone how I beat the oh-so-great Lou Jitsu!”

“Oh I'm sure it will be an enjoyable tale,” Lou told him, not even looking at him now as he headed towards the ring’s entrance. Hun huffed, and started towards the other entrance. As for Draxum, he just found a good spot to watch from, and waited for the show to begin.

Lou took off his sunglasses in order to have completely clear vision, his face rarely serious. Hun smirked again, not at all intimidated. As far as he was concerned, this spar would be his, no sweat! “Here in the ring, you can't use fancy moves and convenient props as a crutch,” he taunted, “It's all skill!”

“I prefer to think of those things as ‘style points’, but hey, I can do basic.” Lou took one last deep breath before shifting into a starting position, completely prepared for whatever his opponent had to throw at him. “Ready when you are.”

Hun’s face shifted into a scowl, and he rushed towards Lou with a punch. Lou hopped back, dodging it easily. Another punch, another dodge. Hun tried a kick, and Lou simply ducked, sidestepping out of the way.

A small crowd was starting to gather outside of the ring. “See, I TOLD you that was Lou Jitsu!” “Whoa, you still think he can kick ass?” “Hun’s got this, Jitsu’s barely even fighting!” “Are you kidding me, Jitsu’s a pro! He's gonna wipe the floor with Hun once he gets going!”

Draxum watched in silence, eyes totally focused on his boyfriend. He could see the concentration in Lou’s face as he continued to duck and dodge, each move calculated as they darted around the ring. He wasn't trying to tire Hun out, he was just waiting for the perfect moment to go on the attack…

One more punch was thrown, aimed directly at Lou’s face - and this time, Lou blocked. His arms up now, he shifted into a punch so quickly that it made Hun flinch. He put his own arms to block, but the punch never came. Not from that direction, at least. The first one had been a fakeout, and it had done its job well, allowing the second punch to have a clear shot at Hun’s midsection

The crowd gasped and cheered. Hun grunted at the attack, but managed to stand tall. A respectable feat, but now he was out of step. Now it would be time for _him_ to play defense. Lou began throwing hit after hit, hard and fast enough that even the ones Hun managed to block still caused a bit of pain. The occasional fakeout was enough to keep Hun from regaining an edge, and for the second time tonight, Lou was able to surprise his opponent with a well aimed kick to the shoulder.

As this all went on, Draxum could only stare, eyes wide. He didn't cheer along with the others. He couldn't even smile. All he could do was watch his date with amazement as he fought. It had been one thing to watch an extreme version of his fighting style in his movies, or have a playful spar-dance with him, but this was the _real_ _deal_. No quips, no smirks or taunts, nothing but raw skill and strength. He could also see just how muscular Lou still was at this angle, despite being so lean and his abs, while not being completely gone, not nearly as tight as they used to be.

Each movement of his arms was a natural extension that was as easy as breathing and as powerful as a cobra strike. His stance was firm and as solid as a skyscraper, yet his feet almost never stopped moving. His eyes were sharp, always looking for the next opening and always trying to think two moves ahead. **This** was the mind and body of a true champion.

Simply put: To the others watching the fight, it was amazing. To Draxum, it was **_incredible_ **.

With the two of them quickly running out of space - they were nearly up to the fence now - and the clear fatigue beginning to appear in Hun’s face, Lou decided it was time to officially end it. Huh threw one last punch, desperate enough that there was little technique in it. Lou caught it with ease, and with his other hand, he punched Hun right in the nose, sending him to the floor. He’d held back quite a bit, not being annoyed with Hun enough to seriously hurt him (or risk getting sued by him), but the man’s nose was sure to be bleeding for quite a while.

“Good fight,” Lou said simply, offering a hand.

Hun slapped it away, and stood up on his own, swaying only slightly. Even with one hand holding his nose, he managed to sneer at the ex-movie star. “So you proved that you _can_ fight. Good for you. Just don't expect it next time, you got that?” With that, Hun stomped off, shoving past anyone who tried to talk to him outside of the ring.

But despite the harsh words, Lou just shrugged and headed towards Draxum, a smile already returning to his face. “Hey!” He waved, “So, I think I did pretty good in there.”

“Yes,” Draxum nodded, his voice slightly stiff, “You… Did well in there. Very well.” He inwardly scoffed at himself. That was only a mere fraction of the reaction he had to Lou’s fight, of the praise he wanted to give, though the rest would have to wait. “But I think we should head out to the car now.”

“Huh?” Lou raised an eyebrow. “You want to leave?” Did he get turned off by Lou showing off, or-?”

“I'm saying…” Draxum tried again, his cheeks a bit red now, “That we should go out to the car.”

Lou stared at him for a couple seconds before it finally hit him. “Oh. ... _OHHHH_.” He grinned. “Why, Benjamin~”

“ _Shut_ _up_ ,” Draxum hissed, his face burning now as he grabbed Lou’s wrist and dragged him towards the exit, with his date just barely managing to hold back his amused and excited laughter.

\-----------------

“One roast beef, and one burger. Enjoy, you two!” Lou nodded, silently assuring that they would.

The two of them had decided to stop somewhere for a bite before heading back to Lou’s place, and as luck would have it, the diner they’d had brunch at a few weeks prior was on the way there. Even better was that the diner was pretty deserted for a weekday evening, which meant other than a couple whispering waitresses, there was no one to really bother them.

The ex-action star smiled as he picked up his burger. “Heh, nothing like a couple good spars and a great makeout session to get you hung- Ow!” The kick under the table wasn't very hard, but Lou still gave a pout. “What was that for?”

“It's just not really the type of thing to say in public, is all,” Draxum grumbled, blushing slightly again. He took a moment to brush some hair out of his face, his hair tie currently lost somewhere under the seats of his car. “Especially not for us. We’re not exactly teenagers, after all.”

Lou scoffed. “So what? We can still have our fun, can't we? Not too old for that. And it's not like there's too many people around to hear. ...Though, if they did, they would probably call us lucky, and I would say the same.” Draxum just rolled his eyes while Lou chuckled, finally taking a bite of his burger.

The couple ate in silence for a bit before Lou spoke up again. “I had fun tonight,” he told Draxum, his tone much more sincere now, “Thanks for letting me tag along.”

Draxum smiled back at him, swallowing his own bite of roast beef and mashed potatoes. “If you had that much fun, then I’ll remember to invite you along next time.”

“Yeah. It really wasn't that bad of a place.” Lou dipped a couple fries in his ketchup, looking a bit thoughtful now. “Maybe I could even take the boys there. Once they're older, of course.” Can't exactly have fights out in the backyard, after all. ...Well, you could, but it'd probably lead to a visit from the cops.

Draxum looked curiously at him. “Oh, so you are teaching them your fighting style?”

“Eh, sort of.” Lou gave a small laugh, shaking his head. “From the first time they saw one of my movies, they have been begging me to teach them. Perhaps they were a bit young for those films, and certainly too young to begin intense training. Not that something like that was going to stop them. I lost count how many times I caught them trying to spar with each other - and usually hurting each other or themselves accidentally in the process. Once I even caught Raph with a ladder.”

Catching Draxum’s look of concern, Lou quickly clarified. “It was one of those little kitchen ladders. More like a stepstool, actually. Still, it scared me enough to send both him and his brothers that were cheering him on to their rooms. Afterwards, I sat them down and we had a long talk, leading to the compromise that I would begin to teach them when each of them turned ten.” He then sighed slightly. “Still, you know how insistent kids can be. So, in the meantime, I'm teaching them tai chi as well as the very basics.”

“Ah, I see,” Draxum nodded, “That seems fair.”

“Yeah, and it's actually been working out well. Tai chi actually makes for a very effective cool down exercise when any of them get into a fight with one of their brothers or have a meltdown over something. Plus, just learning different moves and techniques is just fun for them, no matter how simple they are.” Lou smiled to himself. With how enthusiastic they were at such a young age, not yet being bored or frustrated enough to quit, there was a good chance for martial arts to remain a long term part of their family.

His date smiled back at him. “Perhaps they'll grow up to be like their father, then,” Draxum commented.

“Heh, not exactly like me, hopefully,” Lou replied, “But yeah, maybe. It's like they say, you pass down who you were in life as well as what you knew during it. I just hope I'm passing down all good things.”

“I'm sure you are,” Draxum assured him, “Can't think of many bad things about you…” He stretched out his foot once again, this time gently brushing past Lou’s ankle rather than kicking it. Lou said nothing, wanting to use his mouth to take another bite of his burger instead, but returned the touch with his own foot.

Traffic slowed outside the window by their table, bright lights flashing by only occasionally. Some old 60s melody came up on the diner radio, further adding to the homey feel of the room. Once he was finished eating - for such a skinny guy, he could not only eat quite a bit but also eat it quickly - Lou rested the back of his hand against his drink, the water droplets from the glass of pop cooling the spots where light bruises were already starting to form. Switching his fork to his other hand, Draxum gently took Lou’s for the third time that night, lightly massaging it. And just like twice before, Lou didn't dare pull away.

Indeed, playful spars and showing cocky jerks who’s boss was pretty fun. But as it turned out, simply sitting at an old diner table, holding your date’s hand and just being able to peacefully exist with them was just as nice.

"...Would you like to join in on one of our tai chi sessions?" Lou asked suddenly, "We usually do it early weekend mornings, so I can understand if you would want to sleep in, but..."

Draxum personally didn't know much about tai chi, yet it didn't seem to matter. "Count me in," he answered, and the two didn't hesitate to seal the agreement with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm admittedly not a huge fan of TMNT 2012 - though if any of you like it, it's fine, glad you could find more enjoyment in it than I could - but I thought including Hun from that incarnation could be a fun little easter egg, plus he seemed to fit better than just a random no-name character. And of course, gotta have some Todd! Heh ^v^ Anyway, please leave a kudos and a comment if you can, I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter and story as a whole, and i'll see you all next time!


	9. Trending and Tribulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait! Writer's block hit me hard this time around... But not only have I finally finished this chapter, but I managed to get a couple drabbles written out as well to make up for the lack of content, which I should have posted shortly. Anyway, hope you enjoy both them and this chapter! ^v^
> 
> Also, shoutout to Halloweennut on Tumblr, whose own celeb AU inspired a few small bits for the beginning chunk of this chapter, heh.

Lou could still remember when he was a younger man, fresh off the set of his first movie. A passion project from an already decently famous director with a foreign, previously unknown actor as the face of it. Lou had been so excited when he first walked into that small LA television studio, only half listening as his manager tried to ‘suggest’ answers to certain possible questions, and instead just tried to take it all in. Not only was he going to be a movie star, but now he was going to be on one of the most well known talk shows in America! Talk about a good head start! As was to be expected, he'd ended up completely acing his interview, charming both the live audience and viewers at home and cementing himself on the path to stardom.

But that had been years ago, the excitement and ‘newness’ of it all being long gone, even after taking a bit of a break from the business. As far as Lou was concerned, you be on one talk show, you've been on them all.

Still, the experience wasn't necessarily a bad one - especially when the studio put in the extra money for a decent backstage spread. Licking his lips slightly, Lou picked up another ham and cheese-topped cracker, quietly munching on it as he watched the various stagehands pass by. He was moving over the dessert side of the table when one of the show’s managers finally approached him. “Five minutes until you’re on, Mr. Jitsu!”

“Mm,” Lou nodded. He took a cookie to go and then stood at the designated spot behind the curtains, knowing the drill well. Popping the treat in his mouth, he took a moment to smooth out his outfit - a crisp white shirt with a light blue jacket and pants and a loose red tie, making the whole thing a sort of call back to the jumpsuits he used to wear - and make any last-minute quick fixes to his hair before the commercials ended.

Finally, the stage lights came back on just as the cameras began rolling, and the audience cheered as their favorite New York hostess strolled back on stage. “Welcome back, everyone,” Jessica grinned, soaking in the cheers from her audience. Jessica Jacklynn was more of a local famous favorite than a national one like other late night talk show hosts, but she still had plenty of fans thanks to her cool demeanor and always being on the search for exciting drama with her guests. “We’ve got a pretty special treat for you all tonight, a man who I'm sure needs no introduction, but I guess we’ll give him one anyway-” The audience gave a bit of a laugh at that. “Here to celebrate the seventeenth anniversary of his film, ‘Teriyaki Shakedown’, give it up for… LOU ‘JITSU’ HAMATO!”

Huh, it wasn't often people included his real last name - and even less often, if ever, his real first name. Most people just introduced him by his stage name. Heck, Lou _himself_ usually did that too, not having much of a connection to his family name and only using it to sign official papers. ‘Guess she did her homework,’ Lou thought as he walked out onto the stage, a professional grin plastered on his handsome face. 

He struck a couple ‘action poses’ for the cheering audience and shook hands with Jessica before setting down on the dark red couch opposite her desk chair. (From what he heard, Jessica was somewhat famous for actually standing on her desk when things got really exciting, and wondered if she'd end up doing that tonight at some point.)

“So Lou, seventeen years,” Jessica began, smiling sweetly now, “It’s been a while, though I bet the time just flew by for you, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Lou nodded, “Seems like it was only yesterday I was tossing stunt doubles into bowls of soup.” The audience laughed again. “Heh, it's kind of funny that _that_ film is more remembered than my first just because it started my catchphrase. But hey, it's a good catchphrase! And apparently still pretty applicable to non-soup situations.”

“Mmhm,” Jessica nodded, “Well, we all love a good action-hero catchphrase. But, we aren't _just_ here to celebrate the past, we want to know what you've been up to since! After all, it has been a while since your last film-”

“Yeah well, you can thank the box office for that,” Lou joked, earning more laughs.

“Fair enough, but I understand that you've had other things keeping you busy as well?” Jessica inquired, leaning in a bit on her desk, “Things like trying to take care of four little boys, maybe?”

Lou’s smile faltered ever so slightly as he nodded. “Yes, I suppose you could say that…” Lou never minded the spotlight of the press, and could even handle the paparazzi! But when it came to his kids, well… It was a whole different story.

Even without reporting it to the press, the news that Lou Jitsu had adopted four young sons had still broken a few days after he signed the papers. Almost immediately, news and celeb magazines wanted info and pictures. They'd pop up like a nasty swarm of gnats, hoping for several pictures and wanting to ask the boys questions after questions. 

The first time it happened, it caused poor three year old Mikey to hide his face in his father’s chest, obviously freaked out by all the sudden people and flashes, while his only slightly older brothers were still a bit too surprised and confused to know what to do, the three of them crowding around Lou’s tall, protective legs. It took threatening to throw their cameras into the nearest tree to get them to finally leave, though even that didn't discourage much of the media circus.

He had accepted one interview, hoping to relieve some pressure, from a local New York newscaster who simply wanted a cute fluff piece from the semi-retired action star (as well as to get the full story first before any other media outlet could). ...Unfortunately, said newscaster ended up being a huge jerk, doing everything from asking if Lou purposely chose to adopt ‘minority kids’ (as if Lou himself wasn't a minority? The guy was an idiot too) to asking if he was trying to ‘prove something’ to other celebs who had adopted kids by adopting so many at once, even going so far as to imply that his kids were simply charity cases. Honestly it took all of Lou’s self restraint not to just rip the stupid poofy blond hair right off the guy’s head by the time the interview was over. 

And of course, once he allowed one reporter to talk to him, everyone else just tried even harder to get an interview too. It eventually took Tang Shen - as well as several other people in the industry who considered themselves Lou Jitsu’s friends - threatening the various members of the paparazzi on social media, as well as the public finding some other piece of celeb news to obsess and gossip over, to finally get it all to stop somewhat. 

Though, thinking back on all that, Lou was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake accepting the invitation onto Jessica’s show, possibly inviting that whole mess back into his life... However, Jessica was calm and professional as she continued. “I think we all remember a couple years ago when we all heard that action superstar Lou Jitsu was suddenly a father, and for what it's worth… We couldn't be happier for you!”

Lou blinked. “Oh… Well, thank you!” He nodded, quickly composing himself, “Yes, they are very good boys, even when they don't always listen. But hey, what kid does?”

“True, true,” Jessica agreed, “And I bet they love having fun just as much as you did, eh Lou?”

Lou chuckled. “Well, fun for them, and maaaybe a bit more on the side of stressful for me. But what can I say? I love my boys, even after the _hundredth time_ I’ve told them to take off their shoes before running into the house.” 

Chuckling along with his listeners as he relaxed on the couch, he began spinning various anecdotes about fatherhood and his new family that were funny and even relatable as they were heartwarming. The audience was practically eating out of his hands - not that Lou really cared, he just liked talking about his boys! Though, if he could entertain people with them then, hey, two birds with one stone.

“-and oh, you should've just _seen_ the mess they made, and the _faces_ they made when I caught them. They knew they were in big trouble - they got cheese and sauce on the CEILING! It was unbelievable!

"Ha! I can imagine!"

"Yes, and all over a ‘which pizza topping is the best’ argument! I wanted to be mad, believe me, but at that point, it felt like all I could do was laugh!" Lou shook his head at the memory. "Heh, I am sure I must have seemed crazy, but then again I was pretty crazy for leaving four kids under ten in the kitchen alone anyway. And it is like I told Ben, if you are going to have a food fight, you might as well do it as a child so you have a better chance of getting away with it-”

“Wait,” Jessica stopped him, “Ben?” She raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. “Who's Ben?”

Again, Lou’s grin fell ever so slightly. Had he said Ben’s name? Shoot. “Well, ah… A-Anyway, after all that-”

“Oh, don't tell me you've been holding out on us, Lou!” Jessica told him, her eyes curious and mischievous as her now-curious fans throwing in a couple encouraging cheers, “Come on, you can tell us! Is there a new certain someone we should know about? Someone we already know?”

“Heh, I doubt it...” Lou mumbled. Draxum definitely wasn't the public type, he barely even had a social media page! There was no way he'd want his and Lou's 'story' shared with the whole city, much less the rest of the world. However, even knowing this, he also knew that his hostess wouldn't let it drop if he tried to play dumb and completely deny it. So, he decided to just choose his words carefully.

“I… _may_ have started dating again-” The applause and surprised shouts were practically thunderous- “but, I want to respect my boyfriend’s privacy. It is what he deserves, after all. He is fun, smart, good with the boys-” he cracked a smirk, “Definitely handsome, aaaand… That is _all_ I am going to say.” And his smirk only stubbornly remained as groans filled his ears.

“Are you sure you can't give us anymore?” The so-called Queen of Drama inquired, batting her eyes a bit, “I just _know_ our audience would-”

“Now, I believe your people found some deleted scenes from the studio that you wanted me to give some insight on?” Lou asked, not even looking at her now, effectively ending the conversation, “Because, hey, isn't this supposed to be about ‘Teriyaki Shakedown’? I have got plenty of stories about that story too, you know! Does anyone here want to hear about how I came up with my Hot Soup finisher? Maybe a little demonstration too, if we can find some soup?”

Much to their hostess’ dismay, the audience unanimously answered, clapping and cheering once again. Remaining professional as ever, Jessica just smiled as she tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. “Well, I guess we know what we’re doing after commercials. Stay tuned for more stories and stunts with our favorite butt-kicking star, Lou ‘Jitsu’ Hamato!”

\----------

“Great show tonight, Ms. Jacklynn!” “Wonderful job, Ms. Jacklynn!” “That was such a good idea, finding an excuse to get _the_ Lou Jitsu on the show!” “I'm just surprised he said yes! Feels like it's been forever since he's been on something!” “And yet the moment someone says his name, his fans go totally rabid! Now _that's_ what you’d call someone with star power!”

Jessica nodded as she continued making her way through her stage crew, only briefly acknowledging their comments and praise. Even the executive producer of the network only got a minute of her time. “I just really have something I need to get done before I head home,” she explained, not bothering to reveal anything else as she finally made it to her private dressing room.

She sighed, kicking off her high heels. Hosting a show was nice, but now it was time for the **real** fun. After all, content for shows and blog posts didn't just fall out of the trees most of the time. Sometimes, you had to go searching for it… And other times, you had to make it yourself. She had been hoping that with enough flirting, perhaps she could make some viewers see sparks between her and the semi-retired star, leading to plenty of publicity for the both of them and possibly start certain favorable rumors. But this… This was MUCH more interesting!

“Funny, Lou,” Jessica mused as she turned on her laptop, “You never used to shy about who you dated…” Even before she got into the showbiz game, she could remember seeing and hearing about all the various arm candy he’d have at movie premieres, award shows and Hollywood parties. Whether they were a new face on the movie scene, some beautiful model, a rich heir or heiress or even a co-star, Lou simply had no problem showing them off and having fun in both public and private for however long the fling lasted.

So what made this ‘Ben’ guy so special? _What was he trying to hide?_

Jessica went to Lou’s social media page first, naturally. She ended up scrolling through four months worth of content, but unfortunately came up with nothing. All Lou seemed to post were cute pics of his kids, random opinions on random things, Lou Jitsu memes and the occasional food or outfit pic when he had something to show up. Guess he was just as private about his personal life online as he was in person. Jessica scowled a bit at this, but didn’t give up yet. There was information out there, she knew there was! She just had to dig a little deeper…

She began searching for anything Lou Jitsu related on all social media sites. Most of it was useless - a fan mentioning they were doing a #JitsuMovieMarathon or someone taking a pic with an obvious Lou Jitsu impersonator. Those were the most frustrating. But finally, after over an hour of searching, she finally found something.

The Facebook page of a nobody with a followers number that indicated that anything he posted most likely stayed trapped within his circle of friends no matter how interesting or cool it was. There, she found a picture of Lou in a fighting ring with some guy she didn’t know, the caption explaining that this guy just _couldn’t believe_ someone as awesome as Lou Jitsu was fighting in their gym. 

But that wasn’t the most interesting thing. No, what was most interesting was the slightly blurry face in the background of the pic, tall with auburn hair and eyes wide with amazement. Jessica hummed to herself. He could’ve just been another fan… But there was something about him that seemed to claim otherwise.

This hinting feeling was vindicated about twenty five minutes later when she saw the tall, redhead man again in another picture, this time on Twitter. It was slightly out of focus and far away, and Lou was wearing sunglasses, but it was them, there was no doubt about that. **_“Can’t believe it! A celeb date night on MY shift!”_ ** the girl had tweeted, adding an obnoxious amount of emojis and wishing the former star luck before adding **_“#HotSoupLove!”_ **.

Jessica smirked. Hot Soup Love, indeed. “Now we’re getting somewhere…” It took some cross referencing and a lot more digging - whoever this guy was, he had little to no social media presence whatsoever, which made it even stranger that he was dating LOU JITSU of all people - but finally, she found him. 

His stern, serious picture stared back at her as his information was revealed, thanks to the research lab website that introduced him: **Dr. Benjamin Draxum, head of Genetics and Biochemical Research.** “Doesn’t exactly seem like the ‘dating’ type, or the type of guy that a guy like Jitsu would go for,” Jessica commented, opening up a word post on her own social media page, “But hey, that just makes it all the more interesting.”

She always did love being the first one to break the story on any potential celebrity gossip, and this was certainly a story twist that no one would see coming…

\----------------

Draxum’s eyes shot opened at the sudden alarm. He groaned, hating how early these Monday mornings always seemed to be. His eyes then shifted towards the windows, his body still lazy enough to ignore the alarm. Even behind the curtains, he could tell the sun was just barely starting to rise. So then, why was his alarm-?

It was then his tired brain finally realized that it wasn't his alarm going off, but his simple ringtone. He reached over and picked up his phone, and then glared at the screen when he saw it was a number he didn't recognize. Why they were calling over an hour before he had to wake up, he had no idea. It was probably a telemarketer, but just in case it wasn't, Draxum reluctantly answered the phone. “Hello?”

 _“Hello,”_ a seemingly human voice replied, _“Are you Dr. Benjamin Draxum?”_

“Yes, and who is this?”

_“My name is Samantha Vics. I work for the NYC Inquiry and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions.”_

A newspaper? (Or, maybe a magazine, he didn't know for sure given that he didn't really read many of either.) Well… He wasn't expecting that. Better than a telemarketer, at least. “About what?” He asked, wondering if perhaps something happened at his lab and they needed a statement from someone who worked there. 

_“Well, I was hoping you could tell me a little about your relationship with Lou Jitsu.”_

…………… **_What_ **.

“Excuse me?” He asked after several seconds of silence. Maybe he just misheard-

_“Your relationship with Lou Jitsu. You are dating him, aren't you? I was hoping maybe I could ask you a few questions about that. How you two met, how long you two have been dating, what it’s like dating an action star as famous as him-”_

Draxum took a deep breath through his nose. “...Excuse me for asking but, which section of the paper did you say you worked for?” He was just barely managing to keep his tone even.

 _“Oh, it's not a paper, sir. It's more of a local and national pop culture and celebrity-focused magazine, why-?”_ Draxum hung up, releasing his sigh. He wanted to go back to bed for the next hour and pretend that the whole incident was just an annoying dream. 

...That's what he would've done at least, had it not been for the two more phone calls he received that morning. One from some talk show host named Jessica, and another from the Today Show, asking for a comment to use during their ‘Trending Now’ segment. Those two simple words sent enough dread down into Draxum’s stomach to switch his phone to silent, effectively ignoring it as he got ready for what was sure to be a long day.

His temper only rose when he ended up running into more people outside of his apartment, at least three or four. More ‘reporters’ - weren't these people supposed to be researching and reporting REAL news?! - trying to ask him questions, as well as ordinary people passing by, whispering as soon as they saw him and watching him as if he were some sideshow. He lost track of how many times he said “No comment”, practically shouting the words by the time he got to his car. At least they were smart enough to get out of his way once he got behind the wheel.

He didn't drive to work right away though, curiosity finally getting the better of him as he instead pulled into an empty alleyway where he could check his phone - four missed calls now - in peace. All he did was type in his name into a search engine, and about half a dozen articles from various blogs and gossip rags came up. 

**_“Beautiful Brawn Meets Brain! Lou Jitsu Dates NYC Doctor!”_ **

**_"Just WHO Is Jitsu’s New Boyfriend?!”_ **

**_"Hot Soup Love!”_ **

**_"Is Lou Jitsu Into Scientists Instead of Supermodels These Days? These Pics Would Say Yes!”_ **

“What the hell?!” Draxum scowled, reading title after title before finally clicking on the earliest post. Honestly it was more speculation than an actual article, with the only ‘facts’ being the two pictures that included both him and Lou, as well as his name - which was only used once. After that, he was just referred to as ‘Jitsu’s Boyfriend’ or ‘The Scientist’. That definitely irked him. 

And one of the photos… That was the diner they liked going to. The diner that would no doubt be swarmed often now in the hopes of getting another shot at seeing the Big Apple’s newest celebrity couple, the public and media alike most likely not caring if they disrupted a date. This made Draxum’s heart ache as much as it made his anger rise. He really liked that diner...

“How did they even find out about us?” He wondered out loud as he continued scrolling through. Sure there were the pictures, but something would have to prompt people to go looking for them, given they weren't originally posted by paparazzi. It was then, in the back of his mind, he remembered Lou saying something about having a talk show gig.

His eyes narrowed as he immediately switched from the Internet to texting. _“We need to talk,”_ he typed.

Thankfully, Lou didn't wait long to reply, his words serious for once. **_“I know… I have to take the boys to school, but I will meet you at your lab for lunch. Maybe before then I can call up a couple people, do some damage control.”_ ** So he already knew. Draxum texted back that he would see him then. Just as he started his car back up, he received one last text.

**_“Ben… I am so sorry.”_ **

Draxum didn't reply back.

The drive to work was average, save for his still-set-to-silent phone getting more unknown callers. He would have to start blocking numbers soon, maybe even change his number. He scowled just thinking about it as he walked up the walkway to the research building. It was ridiculous, couldn't these people just take a hint and leave him alo-?

_* CLICK ! CLICK !*_

Draxum’s whipped his head to the side so fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. His eyes had just barely caught the tail end of a flash of light, and as he stared at the seemingly-normal bush that sat near the parking lot, he could see hints of black and plastic within it. Unable to help himself, he clenched his fists. “HEY!”

The scrawny figure didn't hesitate to move, jumping out of the bush and dashing down the street with their camera in tow. Had he not been in work clothes, he might have chased the photographer down. But he was as tired as he was furious, so he settled for simply letting the lab’s security desk attendant know that he'd spotted a ‘suspicious person’ outside. 

His interns thankfully were smart enough not to say anything, stiff in their seats and already engrossed in their daily tasks. That's what Draxum tried to do as well, to just pretend that everything was normal despite feeling like the entire city - the entire _world_ \- now had their eyes on him, desperate for any little scrap they could get. ...Naturally this made focusing on work fairly hard. In between in-putting data from current tests and doing research on upcoming projects, he’d switch to social media, reluctant yet too curious to stop himself.

By this point most of the ‘articles’ had stopped, given that there was no new information coming in and nothing new to add. But that didn't mean people didn't have anything to say - the comments sections were an absolute nightmare...

Some people claimed Lou was only dating him so Draxum could (somehow) get his kids into a good college, or free medical care (he wasn't that kind of doctor, morons). Others simply called Draxum out for only wanting to date Lou for his status and money, with some speculating that he was only faking being a doctor. They wondered what they saw in each other, how Lou could _possibly_ think of ‘going out with someone like that’. Every quality or accomplishment Draxum had or might have had was just ripped to shreds by fans and gossipers alike, all of them agreeing that the famous action star could certainly do better.

Draxum wasn't the type to care what people thought of him. ...He had to keep reminding himself that. That these opinions were worthless in the grand scheme of things… Still, even the least social people could still feel the crushing weight of words and insults if enough was thrown at them. “Unbelievable,” he muttered, his anger more numb now even as his disheartened frustrations remained.

The morning hours of his shift took an eternity to get through, but eventually the noon hour rolled around, and there was a knock on his doorway. “Hey,” Lou quietly greeted, holding up a logoless bag. With the media circus going on around them, it made sense that his boyfriend would pick making a sandwich for him over stopping somewhere and buying one. Draxum nodded, thanking him as he took the bag, but didn't open it. 

As soon as they were alone in the room, his interns heading to the cafeteria faster than he had ever seen them go, Draxum asked his first question: “Why did you think it was okay to just… To just tell the whole WORLD about me without even-?”

“It was an accident,” Lou told him, as apologetic as he was defensive, “I-I was on that show, just telling stories about the boys and, well, your name just… slipped out.” He winced, silently berating himself for such a stupid mistake before continuing. “But I swear to you, Ben, I did not give them anything! All I said was that I was dating someone and left it at that. I didn't say what kind of job you had, or any personal information about you, or even your last name!”

Draxum was still scowling, though at least it didn't seem to be directed completely at his boyfriend now. “And it would seem they didn't _need_ you to tell them that stuff, when they could just find it on their own.”

“Hmph, right…” He still wasn't sure how Jessica was able to find all she did about Draxum with just a first name, but he did know one thing: He was NEVER going on her show again. ...Unfortunately, whether he made a reappearance or not, the damage already seemed done. “Ben, I… I am so, so sorry. I never wanted something like this to happen! Especially not to the man I care about.”

Draxum stared at him for a moment longer before sighing. “I know… And I forgive you.” It would be unfair to keep blaming him for such a minor mistake.

Lou managed a weak smile at that. “Thanks… So uh, I was able to get in touch with a couple of my old managers, and they are going to try and get the story pulled.” Though by this point, it was already far too late. The original reporters had done their job, and it wasn't as if they could control every single person on social media. They had lost the war before starting a single battle. “I, I could still make a public statement. Not sure how much it would help, but…”

“Couldn't hurt to try,” Draxum agreed. Still, while Lou didn't even attempt to ask it, a certain question still hung in the air between them, and the idea of either of them asking it sort of broke Draxum’s heart. Even worse, he didn't even have a solid answer to it.

“So, uh… A-Are you still coming over tonight?” Lou asked instead, “Because if you are, there is this back road behind my house, which may help with-”

“ _I_ _think_ ,” Draxum suddenly began as he forced himself to not look away, already feeling cowardly enough as is, “that I need some space.”

Lou’s glasses were at just the right angle to catch the fluorescent lights of his lab. Between that and the shading from his poofy hair, Draxum couldn't quite tell what his expression was. Still, the man’s voice remained steady. “Take all the time you need,” he quietly insisted. He then said his goodbyes, and walked out the door - and both of them hoped it wasn't for the last time.

Draxum stared at the open space where his boyfriend had stood, and nearly followed him out the door - but stopped when his phone lit up yet again with another unfamiliar number. He glared at the device, blocking the number before slamming it down on his desk. 

Some space between them was for the best… It was for the best...

\----------

The nice thing about the media machine was that new news became old news pretty quickly.

Sure, it still took him a couple days and blocking at least a dozen more numbers, but eventually Draxum stopped getting calls asking for interviews or comments. His co-workers made sure to stay out of his way as well, even though he could tell they were VERY curious and we're just barely holding back questions. And even if Draxum still made it a habit to look over his shoulder while walking around, the attempts that various members of the paparazzi made to try and get a shot of him also became few and far between. 

After all, there was no point to the pictures if he was the only one in them...

“...” Draxum sighed, his eyes once again going from the book he was reading (a book he'd already read twice over, and was only trying to force himself to read it again as a distraction rather than for pleasure) over to the coffee table, where his phone sat, its silence adding to the much too quiet atmosphere of his apartment. Part of him almost wished it would ring or alert him about a text, but he knew it wouldn't happen. It hadn't happened for nearly two weeks.

“I wonder how he's doing,” Draxum mumbled to himself, eyes going from the device to the dark sky outside his living room window. He wondered about Lou and the boys both… He was sure they’d had to deal with twice as much hounding from the paparazzi, if not more, but he really hoped that they were enjoying some well-deserved peace now too. With days of silence from both sides of NYC’s newest hot couple, the media and celebrity gossipers alike eagerly moved onto the next scandal, leaving #HotSoupLove in the dust.

It was a relief… But there was also little actual comfort to it, for Draxum knew as soon as there were signs of the two of them being together in public again, the cameras and microphone-wielding pests of the city would pounce on them once more like snakes from the shadows. Each date outside of one of their homes would be a spectacle for the world to see, and Draxum hated that. What he hated even more, however, was the fact that if it weren't for these vultures and the mess they would bring to his life… He would've probably called Lou as soon as the coast was clear...

Draxum had never needed space, he just refused to give the paparazzi a chance to get what they wanted! He had just wanted some peace and quiet, some time to hide from the prying eyes of his newfound public audience. But Lou… He had never wanted to be away from Lou, not for this long at least. He truly did forgive him for his mistake, and each time Draxum thought of him - of the fun conversations or the things Lou would do to make him smile, of all the small gestures meant only for him and the moments they would also share with Lou’s young family - it only made his heart ache… _God_ , did Draxum miss him. He missed ALL of them, and wanted nothing more than to see them again. To go back to the way things were.

And yet his hand refused to pick up the phone.

Draxum growled, carelessly tossing the book aside before leaning back on the couch and shutting his eyes. He hated it… Hated that to be with the one he loved, he'd have to risk being exposed to the world. Hated that a single phone call between them or a simple night out could also invite thousands of eyes and invasive questions. Hated that, for their relationship to work, he would have to also most likely deal with dangerous rumors and insulting comments and possibly even threats (depending on how rabid that particular part of the Lou Jitsu fanbase was) on a daily basis.

...But most of all, he hated _himself_ for being such a coward. He didn't care how reasonable it was to hide, he was still allowing them to control this part of his life. He was giving them the power to decide the fate of his relationship instead of fighting for it... But since when was Benjamin Draxum not a fighter?

Deciding to do what he should've done two weeks ago, Draxum stood up and got his laptop. It didn't take very long, about an hour at most. Editing was minimal, and as he prepared to post it on his rarely-used Facebook account (which had amounted followers in the thousands in just a few short days with the number continuing to rise), he finally picked up his cell and sent a simple text:

_“Hello, Lou. Sorry for taking so long.”_

It only took a couple minutes to get a reply. **_“It's fine, do not worry about it.”_ **It was a normal enough reply, yet something about it still made it seem like Lou was walking on eggshells with him rather than being his normal, carefree self.

Draxum scowled slightly as his thumb flew across the keys. _“No, it's not fine. Yes, I was upset and-”_ Scared? Angry? Disgusted by society? _“-worried about dealing with… this whole situation. But not anymore. By the way, I’m posting something online right now, and I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'd suggest you watch it though.”_

That time, Lou’s reply took several minutes. **_“Should I be worried about this?”_ **He finally asked. He could almost see the man raising an eyebrow at him, wondering whether or not the scientist was about to do something that could get him anything from a bunch of flame comments and haters to getting arrested.

Draxum chuckled despite himself, not exactly being able to blame his boyfriend for being concerned. _“No, if this blows up in my face, I should be the only one in the crossfire. That being said, I did want to ask one last thing. Are you free to go out tomorrow? I'd like to take you back to the diner we like.”_

He could see Lou thinking it over (thanks to the ellipsis word bubble) before giving him an answer. **_“Yeah, sure, I should be free...but are you sure u want to go back there? and not somewhere else?”_**

 _“Yes. Very.”_ He was certain that Lou was still a bit unsure, but nevertheless they agreed on a time that Draxum would pick him up before saying goodnight. With that taken care of, Draxum made his post and then promptly shut off his laptop, letting his video do the rest…

\-----------

_“Hello. My name is Dr. Benjamin Draxum - though I'm sure most of you out there don't care about that. You'll just call me ‘The Scientist’ or ‘Lou Jitsu’s boyfriend’. Speaking of Lou and my relationship with him, that will be the subject of this video. You all want answers? Then fine, you've got them._

_“We first met about five months ago, at an art museum auction event. When we first met each other, he invited me to join him and his family for the rest of the evening. I accepted. Afterwards, he gave me his phone number, and after a long conversation over the phone where we got to know each other, he invited me over to his house for supper. Again, I accepted._

_“Ever since then, we've been spending time with each other and going out on dates when we can. We talk on the phone, visit each other’s homes, and do all the normal, average things that literally any other couple would do on dates. Those are the facts. And because I have revealed all the facts that are there, I will not be accepting or answering anymore questions, from the public or the media, in this video’s comments section or through the phone or email. However, I understand that this will not keep people from asking anyway or from speculation, nor will it keep mine and Lou’s relationship private despite the more intimate details of it not being anyone else’s business. I fully expect candid shots of us together the next time we go out, no matter how much I may ask of others to respect our privacy. ...But again, I accept this, and I will give you all one last fact about me:_

_“I care about Lou Jitsu, fully and genuinely, and as long as he will continue to allow it and as long as I still have these strong feelings for him, I will continue to be with him. Thank you and goodnight.”_

Jessica had watched the video three times now, and each time she found herself a bit hollow afterwards. It hadn't been the first time someone famous (or even just in the middle of their thirty seconds of fame) had made a video to help clear up certain things or vent about something. But those were usually a lot more dramatic, where they'd eventually start screaming or crying or insulting people - But Draxum had done none of that.

He had spoke as if he was giving a lecture on whatever it was he studied. He was clear and concise, only presenting the facts with little emotion whatsoever. Even how he presented himself on the camera was professional, sitting up straight on his couch at home, well dressed with brushed hair. This was hardly some dramatic speech or him boasting about how he was sure ‘their love could conquer anything’. ...At least, it wasn't that in words or tone.

But in his  _eyes_  and the way he stared down the camera - not caring how many were watching or judging - revealed his true feelings. His passion, his determination to fight for his relationship, maybe even his love.

“I gotta hand it to you, Jitsu,” Jessica smiled, finally closing the screen, “You sure know how to pick them…” She also had a feeling that they'd be one of the few celebrity couples to stay together - and if that were indeed the case, she'd definitely have to come up with a better couples name for them than #HotSoupLove.

\---------------------

As far as he knew, no one had followed him to the Jitsu household. No paparazzi desperate for interviews, and no cameramen hoping for candid shots. Though, if there had been someone, he wasn't sure how much he would actually care. At this point, nothing was going to stop him from finally seeing his boyfriend again.

So, Draxum walked up to the house, moved to knock on the door, and-

The door opened, Lou already knowing he was there. He was smirking, but there was gratitude and admiration in his smile. “Well well well… Don't we know how to make a viral splash?”

Draxum smiled back at him. “Well, I didn't exactly have much of a choice. I had to let the world - and you - know where I stand.”

Lou’s smile fell a bit. “...Except you did have a choice. You know that, right?”

“I do… But it wouldn't have been a choice I'd be happy with,” Draxum told him, taking a step forward. He took Lou’s hands, squeezing them with care. “I want to be with you, no matter how much I may have to deal with from everyone else.” Though, after a moment, he frowned. “Of course, I'm not the only one this affects… Even if I'm not around you all the time, I'm sure you and your family will have to deal with all of that extra attention as well, so-”

Suddenly, Lou was grinning ear-to-ear. “Wow, last night really was the first time you have been on social media in a while, huh?”

“...Yesss, why?”

He chuckled. “Tang Shen saw what was going on, and heard about how our house was practically swarmed with people wanting comments that first day. And well, heh, you're not the only one who can make an online video. Just recently she decided to, ah, 'renew' an old threat directed at the entire paparazzi community, and told them that anyone who tried to talk or take pictures of my children without my consent would be VERY sorry. My boys will be just fine.”

Draxum was grinning now, holding back his laughter. “Well, that settles it. I definitely have to meet that woman one of these days.”

“She always flies in around Christmastime, just a heads up. And as for me, I am pretty much used to the whole ‘rabid fanbase, occasionally stalked by media people’ thing by now. Although…” His smile softened. “It really is easier when you have someone helping you deal with it.”

Not willing to hold himself back anymore, Draxum closed the distance between them, kissing Lou softly. Lou deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Yes, this was where he belonged: Beside his boyfriend, taking on whatever came their way together.

As they broke apart, they could hear tiny feet coming down the stairs. “I will have to go drop the boys off at O’Neil’s place, and then-”

“Draxum!” “Dr. Draxum!” “Drax!” “DRAXUMMMMM!”

From out of nowhere it seemed, he felt one, two, three, _four_ small bodies (though that last one was pretty heavy) run into his legs, knocking him off balance and onto the ground. “Wh- Boys?!” Lou shouted.

Of course, his sons just ignored him, too excited as they all shouted at once. “We haven't seen you in forever, Dr. Draxum!” “See, I told you guys he'd come back!” “Yeahhh well, I always knew.” “Nuh uh, Leo!” "Yuh huh!" “DRAXUM I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE BAAAACK!”

Unable to help himself, Draxum laughed, managing to wrap his arms around all four of them. “I've missed you boys, too…” And that was the truth.

It took about fifteen minutes to calm the boys down and get them to April’s house (and to get Mikey to let go of Draxum), thanks to Draxum happily promising to visit them again later. With that settled, the reunited couple made their way to the diner.

As was to be expected, the diner was pretty full, now infamous for being #HotSoupLove’s ‘place’. But the two barely gave anyone else a second glance as they caught up with each other and enjoyed their meal, nor did they hesitate in taking a nice walk through the open Central Park afterwards. Not even the annoying occasional flash of a camera out of the corner of their eye or the whispers as they passed people by could sour their mood.

They were dealing with it all together, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jessica Jacklynn was just a referee/commentator, but I feel like she would totally be the type of character to host a late night talkshow and just be all about the celebrity gossip and drama. Lol, anyway, hope this chapter was enjoyable and not too wordy. please leave a comment if you can!


	10. Bonus Chapter: Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: This chapter gets pretty PG-13. (Though it's probably about as far as I'm ever going to go with my writing, since I'm not really a fan of writing smut). So yeah, enjoy!

There were very few things in this world that were more satisfying than spending a warm Sunday afternoon in the arms of the person you loved. That's what Lou thought anyways.

The boys were currently over at April’s playing with some new video game console that her father had bought her, leaving the house quiet and peaceful. It was actually Draxum that had suggested laying down and stretching out some, after the two of them enjoyed a light lunch together. But while Draxum had assumed they'd be doing this on the loveseat, but with enough coaxing Lou managed to lead him upstairs instead.

“After all, the bed is much comfier,” Lou had told him, “And much more ‘tall-person friendly’.”

“I'm only about a foot or so taller than you,” Draxum lightly argued back as Lou had continued up the stairs, “and I'm within the average male height for men of my characteristics. You're the one who's a bit on the short side.” Lou’s light laughter echoed down the hall, unbothered by this fact at all.

Still, Draxum couldn't exactly argue with his boyfriend, the bed was indeed more comfortable than the small couch, as well as more private. One kiss led to another, and another, and a few more for good measure as they held each other in their arms. As they got a bit closer, each kiss being deeper and longer than the last, Draxum could feel Lou start to tangle his fingers through his hair, undoing his ponytail with little concern. It was an action that was quickly starting to become familiar to Draxum, yet it still managed to send shivers of pleasure up his spine. 

Smirking a bit, Draxum decided to return the favor. Moving away from his boyfriend’s lips, he began to kiss his neck, one of his hands gripping Lou’s shoulder. Lou moaned, squirming at each touch and kiss. 

Each time they caught each other’s gaze or saw the other smile, it just seemed to lead into another kiss. They hadn’t yet said it out loud, but there was love between them. Physical (obviously), emotional, platonic, romantic - you name it, they had it. And they wanted to enjoy every second of it. At some point during their makeout session, Lou had unbuttoned his shirt - or, maybe Draxum unbuttoned it? Neither one of them could really remember, nor could they care too much. All they cared about in that moment was each other. 

However, love or no, they had a while to go before they made that big next step in the physical part of their relationship. Still, they accepted this, being more than alright with what they had and willing to be patient and take their time. But as momentary lust began to settle some and their kissing began to slow down a bit, Draxum remained comfortably on top of him, their arms staying tangled around each other. One of Lou’s hands was under Draxum’s shirt, rubbing his warm back a bit. Draxum pressed his forehead to Lou’s, and Lou hummed as he returned the gesture, lazily smiling at his boyfriend as he did so. “See,” he mumbled, “Told you it was more comfortable up here…”

Draxum sighed, rolling his eyes as he smiled back at him. “Yes yes, I know, you were right…” Lou chuckled, and lifted his chin slightly for another kiss-

His ears picked up on something - something close by. It was subtle, but still somewhat noticeable. The light thud of fast feet going up stairs, the slight squeak of the old floor, the voices of- Lou gasped. In one shift motion, Lou shoved Draxum off him (and, in his haste, completely off the bed) and sat up, forcing a ‘normal’ grin onto his face as the door opened.

“-Pop?” Raph asked as he and Leo poked their heads in, “Hey, what-?”

“AH! Yes!” Lou nodded, “Hello boys! Uh, a-aren’t you two supposed to be at April’s? You know we don’t like you kids walking around outside by yourselves!”

“We all started gettin’ bored with the video game she had and wanted to come play over here instead since we’ve got the bigger yard,” Raph explained.

“And her mom walked us over, so we can’t get in trouble for it,” Leo added, “Anyway, can we have an ice cream cup before we start playing again?”

“Oh. Uh, yes, that will be fine,” Lou nodded, “I will come down and get them for you.” After last time (the ‘frozen food avalanche’ incident as dubbed by his sons), he wasn’t going to trust his boys with the task. “A-Anything else you two need?”

“...How come your shirt’s unbuttoned?” Raph asked, tilting his head a bit as he pointed at his father’s open chest. 

Right. Ignoring the heat now in his cheeks, Lou answered the question as he began fumbling over his buttons. “W-Well, heh, I-I was feeling a bit warm, you see? So I thought an open shirt would cool me down. But I am feeling  _ much _ cooler now so now I am just going to button it back up before I catch a cold.”

“Okayyyy… And how come Draxum’s on the floor?” Leo asked, leaning over a bit to get a better look at the two feet that were sticking out from behind the bed. 

“Oh. That. Well, uh-”

“I was doing sit-ups,” Draxum explained as he stood up, shooting his boyfriend a flat look before continuing, “I forgot about my workout this morning, so I figured I would at least get part of it done here. Exercise is important, after all.” With how even his tone was and how natural his words seemed, Lou might have actually believed him himself if he didn’t know the truth.

“Oh yeah! Our gym teacher at school tells us that too!” Raph agreed. His brother in blue took a bit longer to convince, not quite believing the explanation if his face was any indication. 

But eventually, Leo just shrugged it off, deeming it not important. “So, ice cream?”

“Yes, I will be down there in a moment.” The boys accepted this, and as soon as they left the room, Lou breathed a sigh of relief.

“...Did you really have to push me off the bed?”

“I panicked, okay?!”

“...So, do you really think that’s what they were doing in there?” Raph asked as they went back downstairs, “Dad watchin’ Draxum do sit-ups?”

Leo shook his head. “Nah, they were probably just kissing or somethin’ and wanted to keep it a secret. Which is weird ‘cause we already know they’re boyfriends and kiss and stuff. ...Grown ups are weird.”

“Heh, yeah,” Raph agreed, the two brothers then sharing a laugh. Grown ups were DEFINITELY weird. 


	11. Bonus Chapter: Common Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science boi bonding time ^v^

“-It's just that, they don't always get it, you know?”

He didn't really, but Draxum still nodded.

Donnie paused, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he turned a couple screws. “They don't make fun of me because I like science, but I know when I try to teach them science stuff, they get super bored…”

Draxum nodded again, giving a small hum to let the boy in purple know he was still listening.

Donnie glanced up towards the kitchen window, where he could see his father and brothers playing outside. “I know Dad says it's okay that we all like different things, an’ even if I don't always like playing their games or doing what they like, there are still things we all like to do and play together, so that's good. Pliers, please.”

Draxum handed him the pliers. “It  _ is _ good. Make sure there's enough room on each wire to avoid any short circuiting.”

“I know.” He carefully cut each wire, attaching them with precision. “Still, I guess sometimes I wish they liked the same stuff as me… They call my experiments cool, but they never really wanna help with the ‘boring’ parts that you gotta do to lead up to the cool ending. ...They don't say it's boring, but I can tell that's what they think.”

Donnie could feel a sympathetic hand on his shoulder now. “Unfortunately, some people can't always appreciate that there's a process to things,” Draxum told him, “You can't skip ahead to experimentation without the proper research and preparation.”

“EXACTLY!” If it weren't for the fact that he was trying to install the last few parts, Donnie would’ve thrown his hands up in relief that SOMEONE finally got it! ...In fact, Draxum got a lot about him, and he was very much thankful for that. “Oh well… At least I'm not the only one in this family who likes science stuff anymore. So… Thanks for that, Dr. Draxum.” 

Draxum smiled back at him. “Of course. Now, it looks like you're about ready for the ‘eyes’.” He gestured to the small pile of Christmas lights light bulbs that he had brought over. “Which color?”

“Purple, duh!” Donnie answered, confident that there was no other ‘right’ answer to that question.

Draxum chuckled. “‘Duh’, indeed.” He handed Donnie the lights, and watched as the boy installed them. A few more adjustments to the circuitry, and it was ready to go.

The building of the little robot had been an easy enough process, and with Draxum’s help and the teaching from a ‘Koding of Kidz!’ site, Donnie had been able to write a simple code for the bot too. “Here we go,” Donnie mumbled. He adjusted his glasses, took a deep breath, and pressed a button on his tablet.

The little bit moved forward towards the salt and pepper shakers. Another press of a button, and the bot’s arms widened. Donnie pressed the button again, and the tiny arms closed around the salt shaker. He was grinning now as he directed the robot to take the salt over to an equally pleased Draxum. “It actually works! I did it!”

“Yes, you did,” Draxum nodded, “And it's working very well at that, no bugs or need for adjustments as far as I can tell.” 

Donnie nodded, agreeing. Maybe he’d try to add more functions later, make the robot a little more exciting and cool. But for now, despite its simplicity, it was still a success. It was still  _ his _ .

“So, what are you going to call your invention,” Draxum asked, figuring it would be christened with some creative name that only a child could come up with, like the Salt-Transporter 2000 or the Condiment Bot or-

“I think I'm gonna call him Shelldon,” Donnie answered after a moment, driving the bot back towards him.

“Shelldon?” Draxum repeated.

“Yeah, it seems like a good name for him, don't you think?”

Amused, Draxum had to agree. “Alright, Shelldon it is. So, are you ready to show it- Er,  _ him _ to everyone then?”

“Yeah!” Donnie carefully gathered both the bot and his tablet into his arms before racing outside to his family, with Draxum right behind them, both of them confident that this likely wouldn't be the last time the two of them built something together.


	12. Family Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Halloweennut on Tumblr and her kind words (as well as her own drabble based on this AU) for inspiring me to get back to this story for a bit, heh ^v^ I've written two other chapters along with this one, just to make up for both the hiatus before this aaaand the hiatus after this (I still have my TMNT Big Bang fic to finish up, and this fic is kind of a 'when I'm in the mood for it' project anyway. Hope this big content drop makes up for it though. Enjoy! ^v^

“He's definitely got his own lab! He's a scientist, he has to!”

“Oh yeah! Totally!”

“Do you think he's got his own library room too? Smart people always have libraries in their homes.”

“Yeah, but he knows how to fight like Pop does, so maybe he's got a gym too? Or maybe a whole ring! That would be really cool!”

“He's a scientist, Raphie, not a wrestler!”

“He can both if he wants to be!”

“What are you boys talking about back there?” Lou asked, stopping to look over his shoulder at his sons while also taking a moment to shift the small bag of food to his other arm.

“Nothing!” The four boys quickly shouted, all of them flashing an innocent smile for good measure.

Lou hummed, his expression a mix of suspicious and endeared. “...Just remember, we are guests in Ben’s apartment. So remember to behave yourselves, alright?”

“We will!” “Mmhm!” “Yep!” “Promise!” Satisfied, Lou continued leading the way up to his boyfriend’s Manhattan apartment.

While Lou certainly didn't mind Draxum coming over to his house all the time, Draxum still insisted that their next visit be at his place, figuring it would only be fair. And, similar to their first shared meal, Lou and his sons would be bringing dessert while Draxum would take care of supper. Although, thanks to his youngest’s insistence, he was also bringing something else to share with Draxum in both food and experience. He just hoped his boyfriend didn't mind too much.

Finally, they arrived and Lou knocked on the door. His boys gathered tightly around his legs, all of them eager to see what could possibly inside the apartment. After a few seconds - though it had seemed like an eternity - Draxum opened the door. “Glad you all could make it,” he told them, giving the family of five a small smile.

“Same to you,” Lou smirked, closing the distance between them for a quick peck on the lips that was happily returned.

Once Draxum stepped to the side, the boys didn't even wait for an invitation and just rushed in. Though, that speed didn't last very long unfortunately. From the plain walls and hardwood floors to the closed curtains and the simple bookshelf next to it (nowhere near enough to be a library), it was plain to see that Draxum’s apartment was, well… Just an apartment.

“...Well this place is boring,” Leo stated.

Lou frowned. “Leonardo, manners,” he lightly scolded.

“Oh, uh, I mean, your apartment is… Super cool?” Leo corrected, sheepishly smiling up at his dad’s boyfriend who thankfully didn't look too offended.

Deciding to be a bit more honest, Donnie added, “We thought you would have a lab here, since you're a scientist.”

“Yeah!” Mikey chirped, with Raph nodding along with him, “Just like the smart people on tv!”

“Well,” Draxum replied, chuckling slightly, “I don't think my landlord would be too thrilled with a home lab. It's easier to keep my projects at my office anyway. Although, I was able to set up a small exercise space in my spare room.” Raph grinned at that. Not a gym or wrestling ring, but close enough to feel like his guess had been right.

As for Donnie, while he was disappointed at the lack of a lab or sci-fi decor, the collection of books did catch his attention. He moved to pull one out, but stopped when he heard his dad - who was still keeping an eye on them, even after he and Draxum had moved to the kitchenette - clear his throat. “Oops. Uh, may I PLEASE look at your books, Dr. Draxum?”

“You may,” Draxum nodded, “thank you for asking.” Donnie smiled, and quickly began his search through the small collection, wanting to see for himself what stories and subjects the doctor was into even if he didn't get a chance to read any of it that night.

“An’ can I open up the curtains?” Mikey asked, pointing at the hidden window.

That request Draxum had to actually consider a bit. He did like his privacy, after all… Though one open set of curtains wouldn't be too bad, he supposed. “You may,” he repeated. 

“Thanks!” Mikey grinned, running over to the window. His brothers in red and blue joined him, and once they got them open all three of them looked at the fantastic view with awe. “Wowwwwww! The city looks so pretty from your home, Draxum!”

“Yeah!” Raph agreed, “Hey Pop, it's sorta like the time you took us to the top of the Empire State Building, only all the lights are  _ way _ closer!”

“Heh, yep, it looks like a great view,” Lou smiled, enjoying it himself before looking back at Draxum, “So, Doc, what are we having?” Whatever it was, it smelled great.

“Just some roasted chicken and potatoes,” Draxum answered, “I didn't want to make something your boys didn't want to eat, so I just kept it simple.”

Lou laughed a bit at that. “Trust me, they are not picky eaters. But chicken sounds great, and I may have another side dish for us, if you are interested.” Setting his bag down, he first took out the family-sized tiramisu he had bought, wanting to get it in the fridge as soon as possible. That definitely surprised Draxum a bit, not expecting kids under ten to enjoy something like tiramisu.

But what was even more surprising was when Lou pulled out a bag of rice, a small package of seaweed, and a jar of pickled plums. “Rice balls?”

“Mikey’s idea,” Lou explained, his smile softening a bit, “Making them was one of our first ‘family night’ things that we did…” He could remember it well, all the trial and error they went through along with all the laughs, finally culminating in a place of rice balls that they were all pretty proud of, not caring about all the stray bits of rice that they would have to clean afterwards. “I tried telling him that we were only supposed to bring dessert, but he was insistent that he wanted to teach you. Though, I’d understand if you wanted to do it another time, onigiri making can get pretty messy.”

“Well, no messier than any other type of cooking, I would think,” Draxum lightly retorted. Really, the idea itself he could pass on. But the fact that it was Mikey’s idea, and no doubt something all the kids would enjoy doing together… Gah, when did he become such a softie? It was aggravating in a way, yet also something he knew he wouldn’t care much about in the moment. “We’ve got another half an hour until supper’s done anyway, so why not?” After all, it was just shaping steamed rice, how hard could it be?

...Apparently, much harder than he thought.

“Are you SURE you wet your hands enough?” Leo asked, once again leaning over Draxum’s arm. 

“Yes,” Draxum huffed. It wasn't his hands that were the problem, it was the rice that refused to stay together! The more he tried to form it, the more rice that would just fall off or stick to his hand. Wasn’t it supposed to be ‘sticky’ with itself? He narrowed his eyes as he noticed more of his rice falling off his ‘ball’ (really it was more like a misshapen lump).   

Lou tried to hide his smile, sympathizing with Draxum but also being way too amused. “It doesn’t have to be perfect,” he told him, repeating the words he had first used with his kids nearly three years ago, “Rice tastes like rice no matter how together it is.”

“I know,” Draxum mumbled, his eyes refusing to leave the rice as he continued trying to work it into the proper shape. 

“Don’t worry about squishin’ it,” Raph suggested, “It’s already soft, so you can’t really ruin it, so just squeeze it together as tight as you can!” He demonstrated this by squishing his rice ball between his hands like he was squishing a ball of playdoh. 

“I still say you should just go wash your hands again,” Leo commented

Draxum huffed again. “Honestly, maybe that wouldn’t be a bad idea,” he said as he glared at the rice sticking to his palms and fingers.

Across the coffee table from him (Draxum didn’t have nearly enough chairs for everyone, so they settled for sitting in the living room on the floor), Donnie made a face. “Yeah, I hate the feeling of rice on my hands too. That’s why it’s just better to use a wet spoon,” he told him, using his tool of choice to finish off his triangle-shaped treat. Leo suddenly coughed, unsubtly hiding the word ‘cheater’ in it. Donnie lightly elbowed his twin, and Leo returned the action, sticking his tongue out.

While he had no problems with Donnie using a ‘cheat’, Draxum’s pride still made him want to make onigiri the proper way, even if it was easier said than done. “Well I think it looks really good,” he heard Mikey say, the boy in orange sitting up a bit straighter as he tried to get a better view at it. Mikey’s own rice balls were practically perfect, and Draxum had a feeling that once he was tall enough to safely use the stove and oven, Mikey would no doubt become the chef of the Jitsu family.  “Even if it’s kinda small, it’ll still be yummy! And you’re still having fun, right?”

Finally breaking eye contact with his frustrating, very much imperfect creation, Draxum looked at Mikey’s hopeful face. “...Well, it’s not as easy as I thought it would be, but… I guess it is fun, in a way,” he answered after some thought. Mikey grinned, leaning on him in place of a hug, not wanting to put his own sticky hands on Draxum’s shirt and ruin it.

Looking back at his rice ball with a silent sigh, Draxum picked up a piece of seaweed around the lump, effectively finishing it and placing it on the plate. After a moment of thought, he turned to Mikey. “Would you like to help me with the next one?”

“YEAH!” Mikey shouted, jumping to his feet immediately, “I’ll help you make the best rice ball ever!” he told him as he raced back over to the sink to wet his hands.

Despite his rice fail, the youngest Jitsu’s excitement still managed to bring a small smile to Draxum’s face. “I’m sure you will,” he said as he followed Mikey to the kitchen. As they prepared to get started, Draxum intently listening while Mikey eagerly explained his own tricks to getting the rice ball to keep its shape, Lou’s smile only grew. There was no denying now that his orange son had the right idea about sharing this piece of their family nights with the man that was quickly becoming family too.

By the end of it all, Draxum’s statement about the onigiri making being its ‘own sort of fun’ had become a bit more true. (Weirdly enough, it was easier to relax and not focus so much on perfection when a child was taking the lead.) Still, he was glad to wash his hands for the final time as they all worked together to clean off the leftover rice and set the coffee table for their supper, finishing the making of their rice balls just seconds before the timer went off. 

As Lou had promised, the kids quickly dug into their food without complaint, though Draxum decided to try the rice before the main course. After all the effort put into making the damn things, he wasn’t going to let himself get too full to even eat them. “...I’m not sure about the plum, but the rice and seaweed itself is pretty good,” he said after a couple bites.

“We usually put fish or whatever in ‘em,” Raph told him, “But I still kinda like the plum.”

“Althoughhhh…” Getting an idea, Leo reached for a rice ball. Opening it up a bit, he then stuck a piece of his chicken into it. “There! Chicken and rice goes great!”

“It doesn’t really go with plum though,” Donnie commented.

“Maybe potato would work better?” Mikey asked, already sticking a piece of herb covered potato into his rice ball. Curious, his brothers all did the same.

“Oh yeah, kinda!” “Weird mix, but it does taste alright!” “Sorta like puttin’ cranberries on your potatoes at Thanksgiving.”

Knowing he couldn’t really discourage their food experimenting, Lou just chuckled slightly as his kids pretty much tore apart their hard work to try and mix it with the other food on their plate. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that leftover rice.”

“I suppose not,” Draxum smirked back before taking another bite of his onigiri. 

Conversation remained light and enjoyable as they ate, sometimes with the boys discussing something on their own while Lou and Draxum had their own conversation, and other times they’d all be on the same subject. And, like most things Draxum had come to expect from the Jitsu family, it was a bit unusual and a little loud yet still very much comfortable, with the hot homemade food in his stomach only adding to his warmth. 

When their plates were cleared and boredom already starting to settle in, Lou figured they would just turn on the tv and settle for whatever primetime movie or show was on. But, as it turned out, Draxum had a surprise of his own…

“Trivial Pursuit for Family?” he read off the clearly newly-bought box, raising an eyebrow. His kids, excited to play, were already setting up the game over the coffee table, setting their pieces of tiramisu to the side for the moment. 

“Yes, well, your family seemed like the type that would enjoy game nights,” Draxum explained, “And well, I figured-”

“That this would be a good board game that was both entertaining for the kids and NOT completely torturous for us to play?” Lou grinned, knowing very well what sort of obnoxious board games were on the shelves of toy stores. (He loved his boys with all his heart but he was NEVER AGAIN buying something like Toilet Trouble or anything similar.)

“Got it in one,” Draxum flatly told him, not even trying to deny it. Lou laughed and returned to his seat on the floor. Sure he wasn’t the biggest fan of trivia, but Lou figured it would still be a pretty fun time. 

The boys ended up splitting themselves into teams, with Mikey and Leo on one and Donnie and Raph on the other, just to make it a bit more fair to someone like Mikey who wasn’t as far in school as his brothers were. This also kept things from getting too competitive, since all of them had at least one subject they were well versed in and now had a partner they could discuss the answers they didn’t know with, which kept one team from completely dominating over the other.

As for Draxum and Lou, they were on their own. A seemingly fair idea for the adults… In theory.

“...Oh come on, seriously?” Lou scowled, “ _ That _ is the question?”

“You heard me,” Draxum told him, “‘Who led the first expedition to the North Pole’?”

“How am I supposed to know something like that?!”

“Pretty sure the answer’s Santa Claus,” Leo half-whispered to Mikey, who nodded firmly in agreement.

“Actually, it was Robert Peary,” Draxum told them, having already flipped the card over. Lou scoffed, passing the dice to his left. Lousy history questions. Why couldn’t he land on ‘Entertainment’ or ‘Sports’? At least those he somewhat knew. 

His sons had much better luck, answering their Kids Questions at a steady pace. Donnie naturally always aced the science questions while Raph helped with sports. Even at age five, Mikey surprisingly knew a lot about art from the various picture books he had looked through on the subject, and Leo knew quite a bit of history. They all knew most of the entertainment questions related to kids media, but not having a good grasp on the geography outside of their home city meant that landing on a blue space would always get a loud groan from the duo unlucky enough to land on it. 

Soon enough it was Draxum’s turn once again, and Lou drew a card from the Adult card holder, thankful that his boyfriend hadn’t landed on a green space at least. He didn’t seem like an artsy guy, so maybe an Art and Culture question would trip him up some. “‘Which is not a vocal part in an all-male barbershop quartet’?” Lou read, “‘Baritone, lead or al-’?”

“Alto,” Draxum answered, “Can’t exactly have a high part in singing that’s meant to be low.”

“So what, you’re a music expert now?” Lou asked, nearly tossing the card aside. He could hear his sons trying to hide their giggling while Draxum coolly picked up a purple wedge.

“Getting a little competitive, are we, Lou?”

“ _ Shittakaburi.” _ Draxum just chuckled, not needing to understand him in order to still be amused by his boyfriend’s pouting. Of course, not even Draxum was smart enough to get EVERY question right, so Lou was still able to get his light-hearted digs in whenever Draxum did get something wrong. 

Still, neither of them ended up winning the game in the end, and they both gladly clapped for Mikey and Leo’s team when Leo got the final question of the game right. “I was guessing on that one,” he admitted, “But still, I’m awesome!”

Donnie and Raph rolled their eyes, though with such a close game with was hard to really be mad. Besides, all four of them were too tired for a rematch, and their father and his date could clearly see that. Lou picked up Mikey and let him rest his head on his shoulder while he took Raph’s hand, and Draxum did the same with the twins. Without much resistance - and thankfully, without any tripping either - the boys were all led back down to the parking lot and to Lou’s car. 

“Thanks for a fun time,” Lou said after he buckled in his sleepy sons, his voice quiet but just as sincere as ever, “I mean, I always have a fun time with you, but… I really do appreciate the things you do for my boys, Ben. Making onigiri and playing games, helping when they were sick and playing in the yard…”

Draxum hummed, thinking back on those moments - moments that, before meeting Lou and his family, he probably would’ve refused otherwise out of awkwardness or not wanting to deal with what seemed like such a hassle. It was still hard to believe how quickly he had gotten attached to the boys, how quickly their childish antics and youthful excitement and unwavering admiration towards him made Draxum want to make them smile too. “I do those things because I want to,” he told him firmly, not wanting his boyfriend to think that he was only doing it out of any sort of obligation or simply because he knew being nice to boys would please Lou. No, his actions were just as genuine as his affection, Draxum made sure of it.

“Heh, yeah, I know… Still, I know it means a lot to them, just as much as it means a lot to me.” With a small smile, he leaned forward and met Draxum’s lips once more.

Again, Draxum returned the gesture, holding Lou close. The wind was picking up, the autumn season slowly but surely becoming winter, but Draxum could hardly even feel it. 

“You’re a really sweet guy,” Lou told him once their kiss broke. 

“Even if I beat you in trivia?” Draxum asked.

Lou hmph’d before smirking back at him. “Fine, fine, yes. Even then.”

“Heh, good to know.” They shared another kiss, holding each other for just a bit longer before finally parting for the night. Draxum watched until the headlights of the gold colored car were lost in the sea of Manhattan traffic, and then went back upstairs. As Lou had promised, there weren’t any leftovers, and Draxum lazily decided that washing dishes and putting away the game could wait until morning.

But, as he moved to close the curtains, he hesitated. “...It is a pretty nice view,” he mumbled to himself, his hand letting go of the drawstring.

He was still a man of privacy, no doubt about that. But even so, perhaps a bit of extra light in his life couldn’t hurt...


	13. Bonus Chapter: Jitsu to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick scene that I just HAD to write the moment it popped into my head, heh

Like most of their trips to the park, a quick game of tag was initiated, being just fun enough to get them in the mood to play while also just being a good warm up activity. After a few minutes though, Leo spotted a stick and the game suddenly became Samurai VS Ninja. 

However, while his two oldest brothers were looking on the ground for sticks long enough to be knives or a bo, Mikey ended up looking towards the tops of trees. He could play a game with his brothers any old time, but he had always wanted to see the very top of a tree. And he had also been practicing his climbing on the various jungle gyms and playgrounds they visited… Mikey smiled, and put his hands on the trunk of the nearest tree…

“It’ll be a pain to lose this pleasant weather once winter finally gets here,” Lou sighed, closing his eyes slightly as an autumn breeze blew past his hair.

“Ugh, don't even talk about snow,” Draxum grimaced, “If the season’s anything like it was last year, ‘pain’ is a severe understatement.”

After a moment, Lou leaned into his boyfriend’s shoulder, a stray hand trailing down his hip. “Still, I can think of a couple good things about winter. More excuses to cuddle up next to you.” 

Draxum scoffed. “As if you need an excuse.” Lou just kissed him on the cheek. “But I do agree with you about the weather. I honestly can't remember the last time I've been to a park.”

“Really?” Lou tilted his head slightly. “I mean, you do seem pretty indoorsy, yeah, but I just figured being a biochemist you would do some work outside.”

“Just because it sounds like biologist doesn't mean it's the same sort of work, and even if it was I’d still prefer working in an actual research lab. You can get far more accurate experiments and results, plus there’s AC.”

“Heh, fair enough,” Lou nodded, “AC is pretty great, along with all the other indoor comforts. Eh, I still like taking visits to parks and forests though, especially when it is not too humid or cold out. Perfect relaxing weather, and perfect space for kids to get their energy out, so it's two birds with one-” He cut himself off, words dying in his throat as he glanced passed Draxum and over at his kids.

Specifically, as he glanced at Mikey, who was hanging off a branch, several feet in the air (how in the world did a boy that small manage to climb that high up anyway?!), still trying to climb  _ even higher  _ but was starting to lose his grip and was about to-!

Lou shot up, running past Draxum before he could even ask what was wrong, and moving as swiftly as a ninja master. He crossed the several feet between their spot on the grass and the tree within seconds, yet when Mikey finally fell it felt like he was moving in slow motion.

The former action star jumped up, diving for his son like a football player would for a pass. Once Mikey was in his arms, Lou strategically turned his body in mid-air, taking the impact as the two of them crashed into the ground.

“Lou!” Draxum shouted, as stunned as he was amazed. The boys had also paused their game to watch the heroic feat. “Wow, great catch, Pop!” Raph yelled as the twins clapped and cheered for their dad.

Lou sighed, wincing at sitting up slightly. He had heard Mikey yelp when they hit the ground, but couldn't see any injuries or tears. “You okay, buddy?” He asked him.

“Mmhm!” Mikey nodded, as if nothing had happened. And in a way, thanks to his papa’s quick rescue, nothing had. So, as far as Mikey was concerned, he had nothing to cry about.

Lou relaxed, smiling back at his son. “Good… But no more tree climbing today, okay, Michael?”

“Kayyyy.” After a quick hug, Mikey got off Lou’s stomach and went back over to his brothers, who were more than happy to let him join their game. Lou on the other hand took a bit longer to get up, his face wincing at the ache that was now in his back,

“Are you alright?” Draxum asked as he walked over to him.

Lou quickly forced a grin back onto his face as he tried to play it cool. “Ohhhh yeah, that- that was nothing! Trust me, I have done wayyy more intense stunts then that! That was just a-” He grimaced again as he tried to stand up, his back sharply reminding him that actual ground was much MUCH harder than sound-stage ground. “Ugh, just a tuck and roll, but uh, without the roll.”

Draxum shook his head, and extended his hand. “Come on, Super Dad.” 

Pride only slightly bruised, Lou accepted the help, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand as he was lead back to their soft spot in the grass. His back would hurt for a while, but Draxum’s gentle touch and the sounds of his kids playing and laughing (and NOT falling out of any more trees, thank goodness) made it a lot more bearable.


	14. Birthday Bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the updates for probably a while, unless I get hit with another bolt of inspiration. Again, hope you all enjoyed! ^v^

As reluctant as he was to do so, Draxum was man enough to admit that as he stared down the multiple aisles of toys that he was completely and utterly at a loss.

He had meant to buy a present in the days leading up to the actual event, he really had. But online research in-between doing the research he was actually getting paid to do proved fruitless. There were plenty of suggestions and advertisements, but most of the toys and products brought to his attention either didn’t fit at all or just didn’t seem like a good enough gift.

And so, here he was. In the middle of Gilbert’s toy section, mere hours before the actual event, still trying to answer the question of what a seven-going-on-eight year old boy would want for his birthday. 

“When I was a kid, I was always the most satisfied when I just got cash,” he mumbled to himself. But cash for a child’s birthday gift would just be tacky, as would a gift card. He tried to think back on what he liked as a kid, and briefly remembered a few science-related toys he had enjoyed fiddling with, but that seemed more like a Donatello gift than a Raphael one. There really wasn’t anything worse than getting a gift that you didn’t just dislike, but was clearly meant for someone else. Draxum had learned that at a young age during an elementary school gift exchange where he had gotten a jewelry making kit that had been meant for the friend of the student who had bought it, not knowing the exchange was supposed to be random. 

At the very least, Draxum was confident enough that he wouldn’t make a mistake like that. He had a pretty good grasp on what Raph liked… and that was the problem. 

Most of the wrestling and superhero and ninja figures that lined the action figure aisle were the same toys that he had seen in Raph’s room. Stuffed bears had a similar problem, and even if he was sure Raph wouldn’t mind another bear friend, he also knew that at that age gifts were only really exciting if they were something you DIDN’T already have, and something that was instead truly surprising.  

Moving past the dolls and the pool toys that had been put on clearance, as well as a huge display of new Mrs. Cuddles plushies (definitely a bad idea, if Raph’s reactions to her commercials were anything to go by), Draxum then entered the board game and activities aisle. He had been lucky when Trivial Pursuit Family ended up being a good purchase, but wasn’t sure if there was a board game that would appeal specifically to Raph. There were also more interesting things like ‘Make Your Own Fossil’ kits, bead art, Shrinky Dinks and other similar crafts.

“Too bad he isn’t as into arts and crafts as his brother,” Draxum mumbled. Though, Raph DID like to knit… But a bundle of yarn wasn’t exactly an exciting gift either. It was a bonus “just thought I’d pick this up for you too” gift, at best. With a sigh, he decided to give the Lego aisle a try - and that’s when he saw it almost hidden away as it sat on the top shelf.

Funnily enough, he remembered seeing the game in stores when _he_ was a child, though he was sure it wasn’t the original toy even if it was incredibly similar. Just by looking at it, Draxum could tell that it would at the very least peak Raph’s interest. It was inexpensive but not cheap, a surprise definitely yet not a total shot in the dark pertaining to whether or not Raph would like it. “It’s probably as close to a ‘perfect’ gift as I can get,” he admitted. So he picked up the box and headed towards the gift bags…

He ended up being the second guest to arrive to the small party, just a few minutes after April and her family. “You must be Ben,” April’s mother said as she and her husband shook his hand, immediately recognizing the man from both her neighbor’s and her daughter’s description of him, “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Draxum nodded, a bit stiff and professional though thankfully not standoffish. He did loosen up a bit however when Raph nearly knocked him over with a hug. 

“You came!” Raph grinned, just as happy as he had been several days ago when his father first offered his boyfriend the invite. Truth be told, even Raph could tell that Draxum wasn’t much of a party guy - not like his pop, who always insisted on celebrating things whether it be in a big or small way. But the doctor had become such a big part of his life lately that it would’ve been weird and kind of sad to not have him there to celebrate with them.

Draxum seemed to share the sentiment, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s head and patting his long and curly hair. “I did. Happy birthday, Raphael.” Raph smiled, thanking him before excusing himself, wanting to get back to his brothers and friend. Having seen the whole scene, April’s parents shared a look before nodding in approval. Really, it was no surprise that their neighbor who had been single for as long as he had lived on their street had ended up choosing someone like Draxum. 

The final guest arrived just a few minutes later, her parents unable to stay and instead just dropping her off. Draxum couldn’t help but stare at the pair as they stood in Lou’s doorway, the two men nearly complete opposites. One of them was _huge_ , practically towering over Lou and his own family, with a firm brow and wearing a casual, light purple tank top and shorts. The other man was much smaller and thinner in stature, his sharp eyes framed with crows feet and dressed in a very nice sweater-vest and khakis combo. 

Their daughter stood out just as much, looking about as old as April, wearing a black and purple jumper with hair so short that it had nearly been shaved off and face as serious as a nine year old could be. Though, as her fathers brought her into a hug, giving her plenty of quiet “We love you”s and “Have fun”s, her expression did soften just a little. And, once April took her hand and the boys gladly welcomed her, she even managed to smile. 

“That’s Yuu. She’s a new friend from school,” Lou explained as he handed Draxum a cup of juice, “and a new student in general, having been homeschooled until this year. From what I have heard, she’s a bit of a loner. ...And apparently VERY intense when it comes to games in gym.”

“Well, it looks like she’s found her group now,” Draxum commented as he watched a grinning Yuu, who had teamed up with Mikey and was currently chasing after a laughing Leo and April with toy swords.

Lou smiled, nodding. “Yep, I think she has.” This was her first time over, but Lou was already certain that it wouldn’t be her last.

After about an hour of free play for the kids and socializing for the adults, Lou gathered all the guests up for party games. It was typical kids’ party stuff with musical chairs, duck-duck-goose and limbo. It was mostly for the kids, though each adult guest got dragged into at least one round, leading to plenty of laughs for everyone. (The O’Neils turned out to be very skilled limbo players, and Lou practically falling into Draxum’s lap as they both tried for the same musical chair had definitely been one of the most memorable moments.)

But the best game had definitely been saved for last, and all it took was Lou saying that it was time to go outside for the kids to all run to the backyard, where a big and round piñata with pictures of the various New York League wrestlers was already hung.

“You guys can go first,” Raph said, passing the bat to his youngest brother while the adults stood back to watch. He knew very well how strong he could be, and as much as he wanted to bash open the thing, he also wanted everyone else to get a turn. 

Mikey tried to hit it as hard as he could, but to no avail. He pouted and passed the bat to Leo, who also couldn't manage to damage the piñata despite his efforts. Neither could Donnie, surprisingly. Not even April could manage to dent the thing, and by this point all the kids were starting to get more than a little frustrated.

“Geez, did you make it with super glue?” Draxum asked.

“Hey, I just bought it at a normal party store!” Lou insisted. Who would've thought a ten dollar piñata would be so tough. “Hmph, if they can't get open soon, I may just have to go over there and Hot Soup it open myself just so they can get the candy.”

“...That's not a verb, Lou.”

“It is the way I use it.”

Yuu took the bat now, screaming the mightiest battle cry she could muster as hit her ‘foe’. And, much to everyone’s delight, it actually cracked some, a huge dent now in it’s side. Yuu grinned at her victory, and passed the bat onto an awaiting Raph.

“Come on, big brother,” he heard Donnie say, “Finish it off!”

The other kids, as well as his father, joined in. “Yeah!” “Do it, Raphie, do it!” “You got this, Raph!” “Just one good hit, son, come on!”

Gripping the handle tightly, Raph prepared to swing. “Hot SOUP!” He yelled as he whacked the stubborn thing, resulting in a candy explosion that was so spectacular that even Draxum had to clap at it. 

“Ha, _that’s_ my boy!” Lou cheered over the candy free-for-all. He nudged Draxum slightly. “See, told you it was a verb.”

“Well, it is in this family, at least,” Draxum chuckled.

Once the candy and piñata bits (which everyone gladly let Mikey have for whatever future art project he had in mind) were cleaned up, it was back inside for presents and then cake. As was tradition in their household, everyone sat in a circle with Raph taking the spot next to the small pile of presents, all of which were wrapped or in a bag with the exception of one that instead had Chinese shipping labels on it.

“I know what this is!” Raph grinned, opening the box. He held up the various Chinese candies within for everyone to see. “Thanks, Auntie Shen!” He shouted, not caring if his aunt could actually hear him or not.

The next few presents were just as well received. A basketball from April to replace the one they had lost, some Teddy Bear Town accessories for his bears from Leo (courtesy of the small allowance his father had given him for the occasion), a VERY sparkly and colorful card from Mikey, a small homemade music box from Donnie, and a couple small ninja action figures from Yuu. Of course, Raph gave everyone plenty of thanks and hugs for their gifts.

Finally, Raph grabbed Draxum’s bag, and the scientist held his breath as he took the box out of it. “...Rock em’ sock em’ robots?” Raph read, looking curiously at the stylized pictures on the box before glancing up at Draxum.

“It's a game,” Draxum explained, not too surprised that Raph had never seen it before, “Each player takes control of a robot, and they fight to try and knock the other’s head off.”

“Whoaaa, really?” And now what he knew what it was, the birthday boy didn't hesitate to open it up. Sure enough, there was a small plastic boxing ring and two different colored plastic robots that were ready to knock each other's block off. “Awesome!” Raph smiled as he pressed a button, getting the red robot to throw a punch.

“Hey, I wanna try!” Leo said, already grabbing the controls for the blue robot.

“Me too!” Mikey shouted at the same time that Yuu insisted, “I also wanna challenge you!”

Within a few rounds, it ended up becoming somewhat of a robot rumble tournament, with several fights happening back-to-back with each new challenger going up against the winner of the previous round. Some of the kids even started putting up bets on who would win using some of their piñata candy, though it was still exciting no matter who won. It ended up taking the announcement of cake to finally drag them all away from the plastic ring.

By that time, Draxum was starting to feel a strong headache coming on thanks to all the shouting and excitement from his gift. “Maybe it was too perfect of a gift,” he mumbled to himself.

Still, he didn't want his oncoming bad mood to spoil Raph’s day, so Draxu, simply excused himself and went outside for some fresh air and quiet. Of course, it didn't take long for his boyfriend to join him, two pieces of red velvet cake in his hands. 

“Hey, handsome,” he said, handing him a slice, “Everything alright?”

Draxum nodded, silently thanking him for the dessert with a soft kiss on his temple. “I'm fine, just a headache.”

“Ah, yeah,” Lou nodded, slouching a little himself as he reveled in the near silent backyard. “Kids parties can be fun, but they can be pretty rough too. If you need to leave, you can.”

“I’ll be fine,” Draxum told him, “I just needed a break is all, but thank you.” He glanced back towards the old house, and through the window saw Raph and the others race back to the living room, their sugar-spiked energy returned and their thumbs ready for more robot action. A small smile returned to Draxum’s lips.

Lou took a couple bites of his cake before speaking again. “Looks like your gift is the fan favorite.”

“Honestly I wasn't even sure if he would like whatever I got him,” Draxum admitted, picking up his own fork, “I didn't know what to get, and I ended up finding it by chance.”

Lou hummed. “You could've just texted me for gift suggestions.”

“I know,” Draxum said simply, letting the silent subtext behind his words speak for themselves. Lou smiled, shaking his head slightly. Of course Draxum would want to do it on his own, but while a bit unnecessary, it was also still sweet. 

“Though, I didn't see any gifts from you,” Draxum continued, “Let me guess, you already gave him one of those big closet-reveal surprise presents?” Leave it to Lou to turn giving a present into a bit of a show.

“Oh, no no, I just took him to the toy store in Times Square after his birthday breakfast to pick out his own present.”

Draxum stood there for several seconds before finally uttering a perfectly flat, “What.”

Lou shrugged, taking another sweet bite before continuing. “I still try to surprise them with their Santa presents, keep the ‘holiday magic’ alive and all that, but birthday presents? I just let them pick it out for themselves. From what I can tell, they seem to like doing it that way. Makes them feel more grown up that they actually get to choose, and it certainly makes things easier for me.” When he noticed Draxum still giving him a flat look, Lou just gave him a “What?”

“Oh nothing, nothing,” Draxum all but sighed as he went to finally take a bite of his cake, “Just don’t be surprised if I use that strategy the next time I don’t know what to get your kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Recruit and her foot clan dads so much, I just HAD to put them in this universe. Anyway *points at Lt. and Brute* When I say underrated, you say ship! UNDERRATED! Lol. And yes, until we get her official name reveal, I am pretty much basing Recruit's name off that one "Hello, you" line from Brute in Hot Soup: The Game. It's silly but it's still better than calling her Karai imo.
> 
> ...Also, Andy Suriano actually posted a sketch of Foot Lt. in a sweater vest on his instagram and I just... I need that to be canon. I need it. But for now, I'll settle for him wearing it in this universe, lol.


	15. Bonus Chapter: The Trouble With Stubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something quick and silly based on something my dad used to do to me and my brother, lol. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, do you ever wonder what Lou would look like with the beard he grew once he became a rat? Because I do, all the time.

_Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-Dad-DAD!”_

Lou smirked, setting his cup of tea down the moment he heard the boy’s excited voice. “Hello to you too, Donnie.” He caught his purple son with ease as Donnie all but launched himself at his father. Leo came in right behind him, slow enough to allow his twin to have his well-deserved spotlight but still smiling just as much.

Draxum was also smiling at the sight. “Well now, someone’s happy.” Despite remembering Donnie’s plan very well, he feigned ignorance. “I wonder what brought on such a good mood. What do you think, Lou?” 

“No idea,” Lou shrugged, playing along, “Why don’t you tell us, Donnie? Why are you-?”

“My show and tell went GREAT!” Donnie yelled, still grinning ear-to-ear, “Everyone loved Shelldon an’ told me how cool he was! Everyone clapped, and all my new codes worked perfectly, and Mr. Suranio gave me a gold star! It was the best show and tell presentation EVER!” Noticing his dad and Draxum’s amused expression, Donnie cleared his throat and calmed himself down a bit. “So yeah, that’s why I’m so happy.”

“Aaaaand also ‘cause he’s the smartest kid in our class,” Leo commented, his tone genuine. He occasionally heard other kids in their second grade class complain about Donnie being a nerd and wondering when he’d take his annoying big brain to college already, but usually a glare from him or Raph or a calling out from April would shut them up. There was no denying that Donnie was a nerd and a smartie, but Leo didn’t mind. (Besides, he knew he was still the coolest kid in class.)

“Well, I for one am very happy for you, my son, and very VERY proud,” Lou said, pulling Donnie close. The purple-dressed boy happily accepted the hug. ...Though only for a moment. Because only a second or two later, Donnie’s smile became a scowl, and he pushed his father away, hopping off his lap. “Huh?” Lou raised an eyebrow. He knew Donnie wasn’t always up for hugs, sometimes just feeling too sensitive for them and wanting his space, but he had seemed like he had been enjoying it a moment ago-

Figuring that he couldn’t just leave his father in the dark, Donnie said bluntly, “Your face ruined the hug.” Draxum nearly choked on his badly timed sip of tea while Lou just blinked, too confused to be offended.

“He means your face hair,” Leo flatly added, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Donnie nodded, still pouting slightly at his ruined hug.

At that, Lou got a bolt of realization. “Ohhh, you mean my stubble?” he asked, stroking his chin a bit. 

“Yeah, that stuff! Like, geez Pop, it’s like trying to hug an itchy cactus or something!”

“Oh really now…?” Leo stiffened slightly, recognizing the mischievous glint in his father’s eyes. He tried to escape, but the Great Lou Jitsu was just too quick for him! 

In one swift motion, Leo was picked up and hugged, with Lou’s seemingly-spiky cheeks rubbing right up against his face. “NOOOOO!” he yelled, squirming as he tried to push his father and his annoying, itchy stubble away. Lou could only laugh, letting the boy go after a couple seconds.  “Gah, you’re so weird!” 

“Oh, let your father have a bit of fun,” Lou said, still chuckling to himself. Leo just stuck his tongue out at him before running out to the TV room to join his other brothers, with Donnie right behind him. 

Draxum shook his head slightly at his prankster of a boyfriend. Lou might have been in his 40s, but he still acted like a big kid sometimes. Still, at the very least, it was endearing. “Guess you’ll have to shave again soon, lest you ‘ruin’ any more hugs.”

“Eh, we’ll see.” Lou stroked his chin again. “I really do want to try and grow a beard…”

Draxum raised an eyebrow at this. He had noticed Lou’s stubble as well, but didn’t think it was a big enough deal to bring up, it most likely being caused by a lack of time to shave in the mornings or a broken and not yet replaced razor. “Seriously?”

“Yeah! Why not?” Lou shrugged, “I’ve always sort of wondered what I would look like with one.” He wasn’t too bothered by the prospect of aging, having simply put himself in the category of ‘distinguished’ actors once he found his first grey hair rather than freaking out about it. So, if a beard made him look older, so be it. He was curious, and shaving everyday was a pain anyway. “Don’t you think I’d look good with one?”

Draxum hummed, leaning forward a bit as he took a good, long look at his boyfriend’s face. “...I can’t see it,” he finally answered after several seconds of suspense.

Lou huffed, waving him off. “Maybe you can’t see it now, but trust me. When it grows out, it is going to look good.”

“If you say so,” Draxum conceded, giving neither approval or disapproval, “Though I doubt the boys are going to agree.” 

“They can disagree if they want, but this-” Lou pointed at his chin- “is still happening.” With that, the subject was changed and subsequently dropped.

For the next week and a half, it seemed like Lou was sticking to his goal, his stubble getting longer each time Draxum visited - though he did try to at least try and keep his eventual beard from getting too scraggly, shaping it slightly and keeping it clean.  

One Monday night, Draxum managed to make it over for supper after work keeping him away for the whole weekend. He knocked on the door, just as he normally did… and a clean-shaven Lou opened the door. “Oh,” he said, slightly surprised, “Changed your mind on the beard?”

“No…” Lou mumbled, pouting as his eyes squinted in a scowl, “Those little punks of mine staged a 'hug protest’.” 

Draxum brought his hand to his mouth, trying and failing to hide his snickers. “I’m sorry, a _hug protest?”_

“Yeah! They told me they were doing it Friday night - no more hugs from me until I shaved.” At first, Lou had sort of smirked, accepting their ‘protest’ though not expecting it to last long. This expectation changed however after he had tried to tuck them in that night. Every single one of his son’s refused a good night hug, and then would overdramatically whine about how they had just gotten the ‘worst sleep ever’ the next morning, all because they hadn’t gotten their good night hug. 

When the same thing happened the next night and day, Lou simply bit the bullet and shaved out of a mix of guilt and annoyance. At the very least, his boys all gave him a group hug the moment he stepped out of the master bathroom. “It was just too much of a hassle at that point to keep it,” Lou said, concluding the explanation with a bit of a sigh, “When they are all in their teenage rebellion ‘too cool for hugs from our dad’ phase, THAT is when I will grow my beard.”

Despite still being way too amused with the whole thing, Draxum just sympathetically patted his boyfriend’s shoulder, silently wishing him the best of luck with his goal. With it still being a while until supper and the boys upstairs playing, the two settled down on the couch, half-watching local afternoon talk shows as they talked about their day. 

Lou snuggled up to Draxum’s side as his boyfriend wrapped an arm around him. With his smile softening a bit, Draxum kissed his cheek. 

He would never try to control how Lou decided to look - boyfriend or no, that was Lou's business, not his. Still, Draxun had to agree with the boys: he definitely preferred cuddling up next to a shaved Lou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been thinking about writing something based on 'Jupiter Jim Ahoy!' but uh... yeah the implications would've been wayyyyyyyyy too dark even if I was never planning on actually writing anything bad. So, silly drabble it is.
> 
> As for the next big chapter, it's finally time to write two of the things I had been thinking about the most when I first started this fic: Christmas at the Jitsus, and TANG SHEN! Yep, Draxum finally gets to meet Shen and you'll see the boys interacting with their auntie ^v^ 
> 
> So yeah, expect that probably sometime in December. ...Also, with the finale three days away at the time of me writing this, just wanna say: If Draxum dies for real at the end of S1, thaaat's probably gonna kill my inspiration to write anything after the Christmas chapter. So, yeah, just a heads up. Anyway, see ya'll in December, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to just be a oneshot, but after thinking about the idea for so long, I decided I liked it enough to turn it into a sort of series. I'm not sure when the next drabble for this universe will come out, but I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of it! ^v^ Also the title of this story is meant to sorta be a reference to the show "Married... With Children". I figured it would fit since I see this fic having just a bit of a sitcom feel to it, lol.


End file.
